Tiempos Cruzados
by Evertein
Summary: Kessha es una nueva Noah,pero esta no ha adquirido ningun recuerdo de su vida anterior. Tras su primera noche como Noah, se percata de que tanto la Orden oscura como El Conde Milenario la quieren es sus filas ¿que hara ella cuando recuerde...?
1. Capitulo 1

CAPITULO 1

Los minutos pasaban pero el dolor que sentía en su cabeza no aminoraba, su semblante habitualmente tranquilo y sereno había adquirido un tono más pálido de lo normal y su rostro estaba desfigurado en una mueca de dolor. Sus manos apretaban su cabeza mientras su delgado cuerpo se retorcía, presa de la desesperación y el dolor. Era de noche y el cálido viento del verano acariciaba el mar y las templadas arenas que formaban la playa, la luna iluminaba tenuemente el cielo, ayudada de las pequeñas estrellas.

-¡Arg!-chillo Kessha mientras apretaba su cabeza más fuerte.- ¡Basta!-le gritaba a la nada.

Kessha se mira las manos y se horrorizo aun mas cuando vio que estaban cubiertas de sangre y lo peor es que era la suya, respiro hondo, intentando tranquilizarse. Se levanto lentamente y iba a echar a andar hacia algún punto de la playa cuando una extraña risa le lleno los tímpanos.

-Kuejejeje.-se oyó la extraña risa a sus espaldas, por algún motivo Kessha sintió un escalofrió y se giro.-Al fin apareciste, pequeño Comodín~.

-Conde.-sin saber por qué esa palabra se escapo de sus labios junto con una sonrisa. Kessha sintió ganas de correr y de huir lejos de aquel extraño gordinflón y eso hizo.- Adiós y muy buenas.

El Conde Milenario no se sorprendió por las rápidas palabras de la muchacha, después de todo, el Comodín no podía ser presionado, a pesar de ser un Noah, como sucedía con el molesto Allen Walker, pero su caso era completamente distinto. El Conde sonrió aun más de lo que lo hacía habitualmente, al fin de cuentas lo malo que tiene ser un Noah es que los demás Noah siempre podrán encontrarte.

Kessha corría por las calles de la antigua ciudad de Valencia, sin ningún rumbo más que alejarse de la playa. Se detuvo en una gran plaza, jadeando por el esfuerzo y casi se cae al suelo cuando vio su piel, antes pálida como la nieve, se había tornado de un color gris oscuro.

-¿pero qué diablos...?-dijo intentando por todos los medios no ponerse a chillar en medio de la calle a media noche.- ¿Qué es eso?

Kessha se acerco a la fuente para mirar su reflejo y se quedo completamente congelada. No solo su piel se había tornado gris oscuro, sus ojos antes verdes como esmeraldas, ahora estaban de un misterioso dorado, su frente libre de imperfecciones ahora tenía unos extraños diamantes consecutivos. Cogió agua de la fuente para, en vano intentar quitarse las extrañas cicatrices. Volvió a mirar, esperanzada su reflejo, y vio que todo estaba igual que antes, su piel había vuelto a su blancura original, llevándose consigo las cicatrices y el color dorado de sus ojos. Sonrió y acto seguido se desmayo, con la sonrisa congelada en sus labios.

A la mañana siguiente se encontró en su cama y en su casa o al menos lo que quedaba de ella. Supuso que todo lo vivido anteriormente había sido una mala pesadilla. Decidió ignorar el hecho de que estaba vestida con la misma ropa del día anterior y se dispuso a tomar una ducha caliente, preparo ropa limpia y una toalla. Al cabo de unos minutos salía de la ducha, se enroscó en la toalla, se miro al espejo y por un tortuoso segundo le pareció ver la misma imagen que se reflejo en el agua de su pesadilla. Una hora más tarde salió de su casa, corriendo, no por que tuviera prisa sino porque le gustaba sentir esa sensación del viento en su rostro. Tan ensimismada iba en sus deseos de volar que no vio como un joven se cruzaba en su camino y se lo llevo por delante.

-¡AAAAH!-grito el chico mientras salía despedido hacia el suelo. Kessha por su parte solo gimió por el dolor de la caída. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había atropellado a alguien mientras corría se apresuro a pedir disculpas.

-Lo siento mucho, no pretendía tirarlo…-se disculpaba Kessha mientras se quedaba ensimismada por la belleza del joven. Vestía ropas extrañas, parecía un exorcista, muchos hombres allí hablaban de ellos. Los ojos del joven eran grises y sus cabellos blancos, su piel tenía un tono cremoso y parecía delgado. Lo que más le llamo la atención era una extraña cicatriz en su ojo derecho en forma de estrella roja.

-No pasa nada-dijo el chico con una sonrisa.- Perdona que te moleste, pero… ¿podrías levantarte?

-¡AAHH!-ahora le toco a ella soltar un leve grito.- ¡Perdón, Neah!

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-pregunto Allen sintiendo que algo en su interior se removía de…¿alegría?- Me llamo Allen.

-Lo siento.-dijo ella levantando la mirada y levantándose, Allen se apresuro ha hacer lo mismo.

-¿cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto Allen.

-Kessha.- respondió ella.

-Encantado de conocerte, Kessha.-dijo Allen con una sonrisa mientras la tendía la mano derecha.

-Igual-…- algo en el interior de Kessha palpito con fuerza y sintió algo parecido a la repugnancia cuando toco la mano de Allen y la aparto de un manotazo en un acto reflejo.

Por su parte Allen se sorprendió al ver el gesto de la chica y retrocedió un paso.

-No se qué me pasa hoy…-dijo Kessha mientras se le ensombrecía el rostro.- Perdón, Ne…Allen.

-No pasa nada.-dijo Allen.-Kessha, ando un poco perdido ¿sabes dónde está esta dirección? –pregunto mientras le tendía el papel con la dirección.

-Sí, no está lejos, yo te guio.-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Había mucha gente en esa calle y para evitar que Allen se perdiera, dado que le parecía un chico despistado le tomo la mano izquierda. El corazón de Allen comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, sentía que la conocía de algo pero no sabía identificar de que, jamás la había visto y tenía que reconocer que era incluso más hermosa que Lenalee.

Kessha llevo a Allen a una vieja posada de las afueras de la ciudad, la posada estaba rodeada de arboles y muy bien ocultada. Kessha advirtió un chico apoyado en la puerta.

-Llegas tarde Moyashi.-dijo un guapo ojinegro con tono arrogante.

-¡Bakanda! ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que me llamo Allen?-dijo Allen enfadado mientras se acercaba al otro joven y soltaba la mano de Kessha.-No tenemos tiempo para que andes ligando con pobres.

-¿Perdón?-dijo Kessha con tono gélido.- ¿Quién es pobre, samurái de pacotilla?

-Tienes agallas, enana.-dijo kanda acercándose.- mas te vale que eches a correr o sino…

-¿o sino que, samurái de pacotilla?-dijo Kessha, amenazante.

-Kanda, para ya, ella me ha llevado hasta aquí y…

-Cállate, Moyashi.-dijo mientras miraba a Kessha y desenfundaba su Katana. Esta no retrocedió y se acerco a kanda, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca hizo una pirueta y salto por encima de Kanda, que irónicamente le sacaba dos cabezas, llevándose la cinta que sostenía su larga coleta.

-¡Mía!-dijo ella mientras aterrizaba en el suelo. -¿vamos a jugar, señor samurái de pacotilla~?

-¡Serás…!-dijo kanda explotando.-Vas a morir.

Mientras tanto Allen observaba la escena intentando no reírse, Kessha corría rápidamente y detrás un kanda que solo veía cuando el mismo lo enfadaba .De repente su ojo derecho se activo, dejando ver un par de akumas de nivel dos y uno de nivel tres.

-¡Kanda! ¡Akumas!-este se detuvo y Kessha también.

-¿Qué es un akuma, Allen?-dijo Kessha, confundida.

-Kessha, ¡vete de aquí!-grito Allen.

-Pordiosera, hazle caso.-dijo kanda en guardia, olvidándose de la cinta.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?

-¡eh!¿no es esa enana que tenemos que llevarle ..?-estaba preguntando una voz grotesca cuando un fuerte tortazo por parte del akuma de nivel 3 lo sacudió.

-¡Se mas respetuoso con nuestra ama, imbécil!

-¿ama?-pregunto Allen.

Unos cinco akumas se dejaron ver, y Kanda sin dudarlo un segundo ataco al más cercano que se situaba a unos cuatro o cinco metros, no le fue difícil eliminar a tres.

Kessha, por su parte había retrocedido, una parte de ella estaba divirtiéndose viendo como Allen y Kanda luchaban con aquellos demonios de extraño aspecto, la otra parte de ella se sentía aterrorizada, no por los akuma sino porque le resultaba muy familiar el verlos y sentía que no solo había esos en la zona. En menos de un segundo, Kessha se sintió apresada por unos huesudos y malolientes brazos.

-Lo lamento ama, pero el Señor Tyki requiere su presencia.

-¡Suéltame!-grito mientras se removía en los brazos del akuma.- ¡suéltame ya!

Mientras tanto Allen y Kanda acababan de exterminar al último akuma, no estaban malheridos, únicamente unos rasguños por parte del peliblanco. Allen escucho aquel grito y rápidamente ataco al akuma que apresaba a Kessha. Sin embargo, otro akuma intercepto el ataque de Allen.

-¡Vaya! ¡Exorcistas!¡que divertido!-dijo una voz aun mas horrible que la de los akumas normales.

-¡Un akuma de nivel 4! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Kessha!-grito Allen.

-Ya te puedes despedir de la pordiosera, Moyashi, vamos por el nivel 4.-dijo Kanda con determinación.

-¡No!-dijo Allen, pero no pudo decir ninguna otra palabra, el akuma de nivel 4 no espero ninguna queja y ataco con decisión.

-¡huy! ¡Hermano, no te diviertas tu solo! ¡Que hay más de un exorcista!-dijo otro akuma de nivel 4 aterrizando con un gran estrepito en el suelo.

Aquello era demasiado, difícilmente Allen y Kanda podrían acabar con un akuma de nivel 4, ¿Cómo competir contra dos?

Kessha seguía resistiéndose a ir con el akuma, se removía como una salamandra para intentar escapar. Se olvido de sí misma por un momento y alzo la vista, viendo como los dos exorcistas peleaban como podían contra los akuma de nivel 4. Lo que más capto su atención fue Allen, su rostro mostraba preocupación. El akuma de nivel 4 lanzo un ataque que fue repelido gracias a la inocencia de Allen, pero este vio con horror como el ataque del akuma era redirigido a Kessha, impactando en el cuerpo de la chica con rapidez.

Kessha ahogo un grito y sintió un terror enorme, parecía que iba explotar de un momento a otro, la sangre hermanaba de su cuerpo con rapidez, estaba casi muerta. No obstante, su cuerpo tomo una nueva fuerza que no había sentido antes y sin que ella fuese consciente de nada, su cuerpo adopto la forma del Noah de su interior, su piel se torno oscura, sus ojos cambiaron a un bello dorado y las marcas en su frente resurgieron junto una macabra sonrisa en sus labios. Kessha se vio libre del agarre del akuma, que había explotado con el impacto del ataque del otro akuma. La pelea se detuvo y los dos akuma se dieron la vuelta mirado a la Noah con miedo.

-Vaya, que niños mas malos, atacando a su dueña.-dijo ella con voz juguetona.-muy mal….muy mal.-ella seguía avanzando hacia los akuma mientras decía estas palabras.

Allen se quedo completamente congelado y la sensación de familiaridad aumento considerablemente junto con los latidos de su corazón que resonaron es sus oídos. Por su parte Kanda no espero un segundo a aquella oportunidad y ataco, matando a uno de los akumas de nivel 4. El restante se alerto y esquivo el otro ataque de kanda.

-¡oh! No, akuma, quédate quietecito, tienes que tener tu castigo ahora.-dijo ella ampliando su sonrisa.

-Pero…ama…

-jajaja, obedece ahora.-ordeno entre risas y el akuma no pudo hacer nada más que obedecer, el arma de kanda impacto en el cuerpo del akuma, partiéndolo en dos casi al instante.-buen akuma jajaja.

Kessha se giro hacia Allen que seguía quieto como una estatua, mirándola y se acerco. Kanda estaba indeciso, aunque no lo mostraba. No estaba seguro de si debía atacarla o no, durante los segundos de indecisión de kanda, la Noah hizo desaparecer la distancia entre el cuerpo de Allen y el suyo.

-Allen…Neah…-dijo mientras se acercaba aun más.

Allen no sabía qué hacer, pero se encontró deseando completamente que aquellos finos labios se juntasen a los suyos y lo habrían hecho de no ser por el ataque que la Noah tuvo que esquivar por culpa de kanda.

-¡Eh! ¡Moyashi, despierta ya! ¡Que es una Noah!-dijo Kanda mientras le daba una patada.

Un torrente de emociones sacudía a Allen, se encontraba enfadado por el beso no recibido por culpa de kanda, una sensación de necesidad urgente y un gran pesar. A pesar de todo esto Allen reacciono, miro a kanda y luego a la Noah, esta le sonrió.

-Allen…cógeme.-dijo esta antes de desmallarse. Allen acato la orden con una velocidad hasta entonces desconocida para él y para Kanda. Kessha volvió su forma humana mientras caía.

-Tenemos que llevarla a la Orden lo más rápido posible.-dijo kanda acercándose a Allen.

- Buenas tardes, chaval.-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, ambos se giraron.

-Tyki Mikk.-dijo Allen sorprendido.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo dos  
><strong>-Tyki Mikk.-dijo Allen sorprendido.- Aun es por la mañana…-susurro con sarcasmo.  
>-¡AA! ¿Sí?-dijo Tyki mientras su rostro se tornaba pensativo.-Es cierto, chaval.-dijo sonriendo al cabo de unos segundos.-Y ahora que el error está solucionado te agradecería que me dieses a la chica.<br>-Esa chica irá con nosotros a la orden, Noah.-dijo Kanda desafiante mientras se ponía en guardia.  
>Allen por su parte únicamente tenia ojos para la recién desmallada Kessha, dirigió su mano hacia el vientre de esta, lugar donde había impactado el ataque del akuma nivel 4, comprobando que no solo estaba curada, sino que ni siquiera había quedado cicatriz, sonrió con alivio. Allen salió del trance cuando un fuerte golpe en la espalda lo sacudió.<br>-¿Qué…?-preguntaba el, aturdido.  
>Tyki fue el autor del golpe, había esquivado magistralmente a Kanda dejándolo, según este último, en ridículo. Tyki aprovecho el desconcierto de Allen para coger a Kessha en brazos.<br>-No tengo nada contra ti, chaval, pero el Conde necesita a esta chica.-dijo Tyki sonriendo.  
>Allen no espero ni un segundo para reactivar su inocencia y atacar a Tyki, este esquivaba los ataques de los dos exorcistas como podía, protegiendo siempre al ''comodín''. Pasaron unos poco minutos y Tyki se arto de jugar, dio una certera patada al más cercano de los exorcistas, es decir, a Allen, lanzándolo lejos y haciendo que el cuerpo de este rompiera unos cuantos arboles debido a la fuerza con la fue lanzado. Kanda por su parte ni siquiera se inmuto al ver lo lejos que había sido lanzado Allen y siguió atacando una y otra vez al Noah.<br>-Eres muy molesto, exorcista.-dijo Tyki, viendo su ropa prácticamente hecha harapos.-Se acabo.  
>Y con esas palabras Tyki atravesó el cuerpo del samurái con una mano provocándole una herida casi mortal a Kanda, este se resistió a caer y intento seguir atacando, pero sus movimientos se ralentizaron de manera considerables, Tyki lo golpeo un par de veces más y este cayó al suelo, incapaz de moverse. El cuerpo de Kanda cayó como un peso muerto y Tyki sonrió al ver como bajo el exorcista poco a poco iba a pareciendo un charco de sangre. Se acerco al cuerpo de Allen, supuestamente desmayado, y pensó que si lo mataba ahora, el Conde no tendría ya más molestias en su camino y se dispuso a atacarlo. Entonces ocurrió algo que no esperaba. Una fuerte presencia proveniente del muchacho hizo que Tyki retrocediera, no porque se asustara, sino por precaución, ya se había llevado demasiadas sorpresas con respecto a ese chico. Pero la que presencio supero a todas las demás con creces. Allen, en su desmayo dejo resurgir por unos minutos al Noah de su interior, Neah.<br>-Buenos días~.-dijo el Noah peliblanco.  
>Acto seguido dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a Tyki sin que este pudiese evitarlo. Aquel puñetazo fue suficiente para que el Noah del Placer soltase a Kessha y saliese despedido hacia atrás unos pocos metros.<br>-Eso dolió…-dijo Tyki, quien se llevo una mano a la mejilla adolorida con una sonrisa.- De verdad… mira que puedes resultar interesante y molesto a veces…  
>Neah cogió a Kessha y la miro con una extraña sonrisa, ignorando por completo al Noah del Placer, el cual encarno una ceja.<br>-Bueno, hoy ya me he cansado de jugar.-dijo Tyki únicamente.- Me voy, volveré por ella cuando este el chaval.  
>Neah únicamente miro a Tyki mientras este se iba, segundos después volvió a mirar a Kessha. Esta se removió en los brazos del Noah lentamente. Un fuerte golpe la hizo despertar sobresaltada, había caído al suelo. El Noah desapareció dejando a Allen inconsciente en la tierra.<br>-¡Allen!-grito la chica mientras movía a Allen, aunque el intento fue inútil, el chico seguía sin dar respuesta.  
>Kessha levanto la vista y vio a Kanda incorporándose.<br>-¡Ayúdame!-le grito desde casi 300 metros de distancia.  
>Kanda solo se acerco.<br>-¿eres consciente de que todo esto es culpa tuya, estúpida pordiosera?- pregunto Kanda mirándola con su odio característico hacia todo lo que le rodeaba.  
>-Si… pero no sé por qué… ¿Qué es un Noah, Kanda?-pregunto ella, confusa y triste mirando el rostro herido de Allen.<br>-…-Kanda guardo silencio, preguntándose si sería correcto contestar a esa pregunta. Como el no encontraba una respuesta, decidió cambiar de tema.- Lleva al Moyashi a algún sitio para curarlo, yo voy a mirar si quedan akumas por aquí.-dicho esto Kanda se dio la vuelta y se fue.  
>-¡Tu también estas herido! ¡Espera!- grito Kessha, aquel grito fue en vano ya que Kanda se había marchado ya.- Perdóname si te me caes por el camino, Allen.<br>Kessha tardo más de media hora en poder llevarlo a su casa, no pudo llevarlo al hospital dado que ella no tenía dinero para pagarlo. Le quito la túnica negra a Allen, dejando su torso al descubierto, no tenía nada serio al parecer pero si tenía arañazos y grandes moratones, a pesar de esto Kessha se sonrojo. La chica le vendo las heridas lo mejor que pudo y lo dejo en reposo en su cama.  
>Horas después Allen despertó por el hambre, se incorporo, dándose cuenta de que estaba tumbado en una cama ubicada en un lugar que no conocía. Allen oyó el ruido de algo rompiéndose y se alarmó. Se levanto a toda prisa y recorrió la pequeña casa, en busca de alguna señal de akumas, pero lo que encontró en su lugar fue a Kessha en un pose extraña tirada en el suelo junto trozos de cristal.<br>-¡Allen! ¡Despertaste!-grito Kessha con alegría.- ¿tienes hambre?  
>-Mucha.-dijo Allen al mismo tiempo que le sonaba el estomago.<br>Kessha se levanto mientras le indicaba entre risas donde debía sentarse y le sirvió un plato de arroz caldoso y en menos de un minuto Allen ya estaba repitiendo. El joven exorcista acabo comiéndote todo el puchero de arroz caldoso, quedándose, sin admitirlo, con hambre.  
>-¡Comes muchísimo, Allen!-dijo Kessha sorprendida por la voracidad del joven.<br>-jajaja lose-dijo el sonriendo. La sonrisa de Allen se esfumo en cuanto por sus pensamientos apareció el nombre de Kanda.- ¿sabes donde esta BaKanda, Kessha?  
>-Me dijo que se iba a mirar si había mas akuma por la zona.-Allen se tranquilizo.-Por cierto Allen, ¿Qué son los akuma?<br>-Los akuma son maquinas creadas por el Conde Milenario que necesitan de un alma humana para moverse y matar a personas.-dijo Allen mirando a la chica, esta lo contemplaba, esperando más información, Allen pareció captar el mensaje y prosiguió con su explicación.-El Conde Milenario captura esas almas y las sella dentro de los akuma, a medida que el akuma evoluciona el alma se va corrompiendo. Hay cuatro niveles y cada nivel es más poderoso que el anterior.-era una explicación un poco escueta e inconclusa, pero Kessha de daba por satisfecha con eso.  
>-¿y que es un Noah?-pregunto Kessha, eso era lo que más le interesaba dado que parecía ser que eso era ella también, Allen la miro más intensamente.<br>-Son los descendientes directos de Noé y sus hijos. Una familia aparentemente inmortal que coopera con el Conde Milenario. Poseen habilidades sobrenaturales diferentes y tratan de destruir la inocencia. Uno de sus rasgos más distintivos es una línea de diamantes en sus frentes, ojos dorados y piel gris. Cada uno de ellos posee habilidades únicas, parece ser.  
>-¿y yo porque soy un Noé si no tengo nada que ver con eso? ¿Se supone que debo odiar a ese brazo tuyo y a la espada de Kanda?<br>-Tú pareces ser diferente de los otros Noah.-dijo Allen e iba a añadir algo más pero un grito y un enorme estrepito lo detuvo.  
>En medio de la casa apareció una extraña puerta y tras ella aparecieron dos personas. Una chica de no más de 13 años de edad, vestida como una muñeca gótica, con el cabello azul extrañamente peinado, ojos dorados , piel gris y los diamantes consecutivos en su frente. Era la Noah de los Deseos, Road. Detrás de ella estaba Tyki.<br>-¡ALLEN~ !-grito con alegría la Noah lanzándose a sus brazos, aunque Allen no la cogió Road lo abrazo.- ¡Que alegría verte!  
>-¡Road!<br>Kessha miro Road con una mueca extraña, se sentía… ¿celosa?, aquello no le hizo ninguna gracia. Pero su vista se desvió de Road para ir a parar a Tyki, este también la miro. Cuando las miradas de ambos se cruzaron fue como si no hubiese nada más que ellos dos, los gritos de la Noah de los Deseos se acallaron, cuando fue consciente de las intensas miradas que Tyki y Kessha se dirigían. Tyki se acerco a la chica de ojiesmeralda, quizá para cogerla y llevársela, quizá para matarla, el caso es que, antes de hacer nada se detuvo frente a esta. Kessha, de manera inconsciente levanto su mano, acariciando la mejilla del mayor, este cerró los ojos, sintiendo como esa suave caricia desataba cosas en su interior que nunca antes había sentido. Algo dentro del interior de Allen se removió con furia y este se levanto de manera precipitada, casi tirando a Road en el proceso y aparto a Tyki de Kessha. Esta pareció salir de su ensoñación mientras parpadeaba, confusa y turbada.  
>-¡Allen!, ¡ten cuidado que me tiras!-dijo Road mientras hacia un puchero. Se giro y miro a Kessha.-Tu quieres saber quién eres, porque estás aquí y por qué el Príncipe Milenario te quiere con él, yo tengo esa información, pero a cambio quiero que vengas con nosotros. – dijo con una seriedad que era muy impropia de ella mientras señalaba la extraña puerta.<br>-…-Kessha miro a Allen y este le devolvió una mirada furibunda.  
>-Tengo todo el día, pero estar aquí es muy aburrido… ¡Allen juega conmigo~!-dijo mientras se lanzaba de nuevo a los brazos de Allen.<br>Kessha no sabía qué hacer, por un lado, podía ir con esos Noé, en teoría sus hermanos y obtener lo único que quería: información. Pero se arriesgaba a no volver a ver a Allen y eso no le gustaba nada. Entonces se le ocurrió algo. Esta vez fue completamente consciente de su transformación en Noah, sintió aquella nueva y desconocida fuerza en su interior, sintió nueva confianza en sí misma. Miro a Allen.  
>-¿tú que me ofreces, Allen?-pregunto ella con su ahora particular voz juguetona. Tyki Mikk sonrió mientras Allen se tornaba serio.<br>Cuando Allen fue a responder, una de las paredes de la pequeña casa se rompió dejando ver a un furioso Kanda y dejando entrar a un particular golem dorado. Timcampy.  
>-¿¡DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAS…?-los gritos de kanda se acallaron al ver a Kessha en su forma de Noah-Tu…<br>Road suspiro, se le acabo la paciencia.  
>-Tyki, hazlo.-dijo Road mientras abría en extraño portón.<br>Dicho esto Tyki dirigió un certero golpe a la nuca de la Noah de la Esperanza y esta lo esquivo.  
>-No es necesario que me des un golpe. Voy contigo.-dijo Kessha.<br>Allen se quedo completamente congelado.  
>-¡Allen~ ! Me voy, nos veremos pronto.-dicho esto la Noah cruzo el portal.<br>-Adiós, chaval.-se despidió Tyki Mikk mientras tomaba a Kessha de la mano. Kessha intento ignorar las sensaciones que afloraron en su cuerpo y su mente al sentir el contacto de la mano de Tyki contra la suya.  
>Allen miro a la Noah, esta le sonrió con cariño, y dijo algo sin voz. Allen la leyó los labios y arqueo los suyos en una sonrisa que nadie más que la Noah advirtió. Segundos después Kessha cruzo el portal.<br>-Moyashi, eres idiota.-dijo Kanda mientras le daba una patada.  
>-Me llamo Allen.-dijo el sin quejarse, sabía que lo que decía Kanda era cierto, era un idiota.<br>Idiota por confiar en una Noah, idiota por sentir algo más que odio y pena por una Noah. Idiota por creer en la última palabra que los labios que Kessha formularon: Volveré.


	3. Capitulo  3

Capitulo 3

La puerta de Road conducía a una enorme mansión de estilo gótico, todo su interior estaba decorado con elegancia y ricos adornos. Kessha se torno seria.

-Ya estoy aquí, por favor, quiero la información.- pidió ella.

Tyki la soltó la mano.

-No tengas prisa. Tranquilízate.-dijo el Noah del Placer con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Ven conmigo, ¡Vamos a cambiarte de ropa!-dijo Road, reclamando la atención de Kessha.- ¡Eres como una bonita muñeca! ¡Ven conmigo!-chillo con alegría mientras tiraba de uno de los brazos de Kessha.

-Recuerda que tenéis que estar aquí a la hora de la cena, Road.-le recordó Tyki.

-Vaaale… ¡Vamos!-dijo Road, Kessha miro a Tyki y este le devolvió una mirada que mas que tranquilizarla, la puso mas nerviosa.

Kessha fue técnicamente arrastrada por Road hasta su habitación. Una enorme sala que, según calculo la nueva Noah seria, como mínimo 5 o 6 veces su casa. Las paredes de la habitación estaban decoradas con rombos negros y rosas, por el suelo se encontraban muchos muñecos y cajas de regalos. Había tres armarios internados en la pared y un curioso paraguas con cabeza de calabaza. Kessha se sobresalto cuando lo vio hablar o, más bien, chillar.

-¡ROAD-TAMA!-chillo, histérico el paraguas.

-Lero~-fue el saludo de Road.

-¡Se fue sin sus deberes hechos y…!-El paraguas se cayó al reparar en Kessha.-Tu…

-Soy la Noah de la Esperanza, Kessha.-se presento cortésmente ella.

-Lero, sal que quiero vestirla, o ¿quieres que el Conde se enfade contigo cuando vea a Kessha desarreglada?

-¡No~ Lero! ¡Ya salgo~ Lero! ¡Pero tendrá que hacer los deberes luego~ Lero!

-¡El Conde me ayudara!-dijo ella sonriente, ciertamente parecía una niña.

Antes de que Lero se fuese, una imagen cruzo la mente de Kessha, tan nítida que casi le pareció verla durante un segundo. En la imagen aparecía el Conde Milenario con una espada como la que le había visto a Allen cuando luchaba con los Akumas, solo que esta, en vez de ser dorada, era negra, la imagen de la espada la asocio rápidamente a Lero.

Por su parte, Road miraba como Kessha avanzaba con la mirada perdida en algún punto en el infinito hacia Lero. El paraguas se resistió a ser cogido pero la Noah lo agarro igualmente por el mango, Lero rápidamente paso de ser un alborotador paraguas a una letal y oscura espada.

-Así estas mejor, calladito.-susurro Kessha.-Esta espada no la puedo mejorar a no ser que el Conde me lo permita.-la Noah hablaba mas para sí misma que para Road.

Cuando los ojos de Kessha pararon de mirar al infinito se depositaron en la espada. Una vez la hubo examinado del todo la soltó y instantáneamente apareció Lero chillando.

-¡NO ME GUSTA QUE HAGA ESO~ Lero!-grito el paraguas.

-Lero, vete, me estas cansando. -advirtió Road, Lero avanzo hacia la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y se perdió en algún punto de la mansión.- Así que…ya has recordado tu función.

-Sí, eso creo.-afirmo Kessha.

-¿y es…?

-Puedo amplificar y modificar la potencia de los elementos de la creación. –Road sonrió.-Pero dudo que alguna inocencia caiga en mis manos.

-Tal vez si o tal vez no ¿Quién sabe?-dijo Road misteriosamente.

Kessha sintió como algo se removía tras su pelo y lo agito. Lo que precia ser un extraño pájaro dorado salió disparado hacia la pared. Road se lo quedo mirando unos segundos.

-¡El golem de Allen!-grito Road con alegría.

-¿Qué?

-Es un aparatito muy mono que siempre va con Allen, se llama Timcampy.

Kessha se acerco a Road para ver mejor al pequeño golem y este voló hacia ella con rapidez, frotándose cariñosamente contra su mejilla.

-Es precioso.-admiró la Noah de la Esperanza, Road asintió.

-Bueno, vamos a cambiarte~

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?-pregunto Kessha mientras miraba su sencillo vestido verde de tirantes.

-Jeje, supongo que es muy vieja y, además, ¡Quiero vestirte yo!~-dijo Road abriendo su armario, fue entonces cuando pareció darse cuenta de que su ropa le iba a estar pequeña a Kessha.

La Noah de los Deseos miro a Kessha de arriba abajo, como si quisiese memorizar la cada curva de su cuerpo. El cabello de Kessha era color azabache, rizado y largo hasta la cintura. Su rostro tenia forma ovalada, de ojos muy grandes y almendrados, ahora del color típico de los Noah, dorado. Sus labios eran finos y pequeños, su cuello era delgado y curvo. Poseía una delgada figura con bellas curvas, de brazos y piernas delgados pero fibrosos. Manos de palma pequeña y largos dedos que le daban un suave toque intelectual y misterioso.

-Quédate aquí un rato, voy a por tu ropa.-dijo Road saliendo de la enorme habitación corriendo.

Kessha solo se quedo allí, acariciando a Timcampy. Poco a poco noto que la iba entrando sueño y aunque se extraño, no hizo nada por salir de la habitación y despejarse. La Noah avanzo hacia la cama de Road y se dejo caer con suavidad preocupándose de no aplastar a Timcampy en el proceso. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando y se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>Sueño<p>

El ruido de la batalla resultaba ensordecedor, gritos y explosiones hacían retumbar sus oídos, olía a sangre, a muerte y a putrefacción. Los cuerpos de los exorcistas caídos se amontonaban a un lado, mientras en resto luchaba con akuma. Ella presto atención al cielo, lo que parecían ser dos brillantes estrellas se chocaban y separaban, como si estuviesen en una pelea y Kessha no pudo saber a qué se debía ese fenómeno. El aire vibraba y la tierra se quemaba poco a poco, bajo la vista del cielo e intento levantarse, fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que estaba herida y miro su cuerpo. Con horror observo una gran herida sangrante y vio que tenía una pierna rota y sintió dolor. Observó que un cuerpo se movía no muy lejos de allí y se arrastro tan rápido como pudo hacia el bulto. Un hombre yacía bocabajo, tenía luminosas cruces blancas adornando el cuerpo y su ropa estaba rasgada y rota. Kessha tiro del hombre para averiguar si seguía vivo o si por el contrario había fallecido, cuando pudo darle la vuelta al cuerpo se quedo congelada. Estaba muerto, pero esto no fue lo que más la impresiono, sino el hecho de que era un hombre muy parecido a Tyki Mikk. Y el corazón se le hizo añicos. Quiso gritar su nombre y reanimarlo, hacer cuanto estuviese en sus manos para salvarlo. Y chillo su nombre, en un intento vano para que este despertara, mas no fue el nombre de Tyki el que emergió de sus labios, sino otro muy distinto.

- ¡Joido!-Ese nombre no era su nombre humano, sino su nombre como apóstol, como Noah.

* * *

><p>-¡Joido!-grito incorporándose con lágrimas en los ojos, parpadeo, temblando. No había sido tan terrible pero aquella visión había sido…escalofriante. ¿Qué se suponía que había visto? ¿El pasado? ¿El futuro?<p>

-Ver a tu persona amada muerta tiene que ser horrible.

-Si…-susurro sin pensar. Pasaron unos segundos.- ¡Espera! ¡El no es…!-grito ella dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de afirmar.

-Demasiado tarde~-canturreo Road con alegría.- ¿te gusta Tyki?

-Yo no…-susurro ella.-No lo sé.

-Jajaja-rio Road ante el sonrojo de la mayor.- ¡que divertida eres! Bueno, vamos a vestirte.

-¿Con que?-pregunto Kessha, Road solo levanto el vestido que llevaba en las manos.

Kessha observo con detenimiento el vestido que sostenía Road. Era muy bonito y elegante. El vestido era de color negro y tenia adornos de mariposas de color morado y rosado, un generoso escote de forma cuadrada con largas y amplias mangas.

-Es muy hermoso.

-Lose jeje. Ahora vamos a ponértelo, que no tenemos mucho tiempo, te has pasado dormida tres horas.

-¿¡Tanto?-dijo ella sorprendida, a Kessha solo le habían parecido unos minutos, angustiosos, pero unos minutos.

-Si.-dijo Road mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse. En cuanto Kessha se levanto, Road prácticamente le arranco el vestido.

-No rompas el vestido, además, ¡se vestirme sola!- dijo ella, enfadada.

-No seas así, venga~, hermanita~.-dijo Road haciendo un puchero, Kessha se rindió.

-Valeee…-accedió de mala gana.

-¡BIEN!

Road la desvistió y revistió por completo mientras la Noah de la Esperanza miraba, resignada la sonrisa de satisfacción de Road cuando la vestía. Por último la cepillo el pelo y le coloco una diadema que llevaba una preciosa mariposa a juego con el vestido y un velo negro y le dio unos guantes del mismo color.

-Lista~-canturreo Road.

-Gracias, Road…pero… ¿y tú?-pregunto Kessha.

-Yo estoy lista en unos segundos.-dijo ella mientras abría un portal y se metía en él, unos segundos después salía de él con un precioso vestido de lazos y volantes rojos, rosas, negros y morados.-Abandona tu forma de Noah, Kessha.

-Esstooo…-dijo la nombrada.- ¿Cómo lo hago?-susurro.

-De la misma forma que te transformaste.

-…-Kessha recordó como únicamente lo había deseado y repitió el proceso pero al revés.

-¿a que no era tan difícil?-dijo Road con una sonrisa. Kessha únicamente la sonrío.-Vamos, el Conde te espera.

-¿Por qué tanto empeño en que me vea bien vestida?

-No es capricho suyo, es mío y, además, hoy tenía un baile importante y allí es a donde vamos.

-¿Cuándo obtendré la información que deseo?

-Mañana. –Dijo Road, Kessha no insistió más.

Road sonrió y se lanzo a darle un abrazo a su nueva hermana, cuando la abrazo se restregó contra sus pechos, con cariño. Kessha se sonrojo levemente y le devolvió el abrazo, definitivamente, le gustaba aquel roll de hermana mayor.

Road condujo a Kessha por la mansión, hasta que llegaron a un salón de dimensiones considerables, lleno de gente. Se escuchaba una suave música, que lleno los tímpanos de la Noah mayor dulcemente. Kessha pudo distinguir a Tyki bailando con una mujer, pero no reconoció a nadie más. No había ni rastro del Conde Milenario.

-Tyki está bailando con Lulubell, ella es la…

-Noah de la Lujuria. ¿Es la novia de Tyki?-interrumpió ella viendo atmosfera que se generaba alrededor de los dos.

-¿celosa?-pregunto Road con una sonrisa.

-No, solo preguntaba, y no me has respondido, Road.

-No, Tyki genera esa sensación con todas las personas con las que baila.- respondió Road sonriendo.

Kessha avanzó unos pasos para intentar localizar al Gordinflón del Conde.

-¿Dónde está el Conde?-pregunto Kessha girándose para mirar a Road, y, sorprendida comprobó que no estaba allí.-Me parece que me voy a tener que acostumbrar a que la gente desaparezca…

-Eso parece…-susurro una voz detrás de ella.

Kessha se giro.

-¡Tyki!

-El mismo.-dijo el haciendo una reverencia.- ¿bailas?

-Yo…

-Pronto recordaras como se hace, después de todo, solo es recordar.-dijo Tyki mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo y la llevaba a pista de baile.

Una música diferente comenzó a sonar, más rápida y agresiva, pero muy hermosa. Tal y como Tyki dijo, Kessha recordó muy fácilmente como bailar y Tyki acelero el paso. Los minutos pasaban pero ellos seguían bailando, en un momento dado, Tyki bajo la mano de la espalda a la cintura de Kessha, provocando que esta se arquease.

-¿sabes?-pregunto Tyki mientras bajaba su cabeza para quedar más cerca de el rostro de Kessha.-Hoy te he oído gritar mi otro nombre.

Kessha se sonrojo ¿Tan alto había gritado? Tyki sonrió.

-Te voy a contar algo interesante…-le susurro sensualmente aun más cerca de su rostro.

* * *

><p>Estoy teniendo unos pocos problemas para escribir el capitulo 4, asique, a los que les haya gustado, tengan paciencia conmigo….<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, déjenme comentarios y si lo desean, también sugerencias, les estaría muy agradecida ^^

Gracias y hasta la próxima! =D


	4. Capitulo  4

CAPITULO 4

-Te voy a contar algo interesante…-le susurro sensualmente aun más cerca de su rostro. En ese momento, tan fugaz como un parpadeo, una sensación familiar y cálida la inundo por dentro. Tanto la hermosa atmósfera que ambos generaban como el difícil y exquisito movimiento de sus cuerpos al compas de la música capto la atención de la gran mayoría de las personas que se encontraban en la sala.-todas las personas que hoy están aquí van a morir.-dijo con voz oscura y una sonrisa que a Kessha le puso los pelos de punta. Aquella frase rompió la sensual atmosfera que los rodeaba. Sin saber por qué, y a pesar de que era una información valiosa, Kessha se sintió decepcionada.

En ese preciso instante el llanto de un bebé seguido de una fortísima explosión sonó en la enorme sala. Kessha intento girarse pero Tyki tenía su espalda cogida con fuerza. En ese momento Kessha sintió como si su cabeza fuese a explotar y la vista se le nublo. Hubiese sido muy fácil desmayarse y evitarse el horrible tormento que probablemente había tras ella, pero ella puso toda su voluntad en separarse del Noah y mantenerse despierta, no iba a ceder ante los impulsos de la debilidad. Sintió como Tyki aflojaba el agarre sobre ella y se zafo de él, dándose la vuelta.

Lo que vio la dejo atónita. Fuertes explosiones mezcladas con polvo y escombros adornaban la sádica escena que estaba presenciando. Cuerpos caídos, ennegrecidos por el veneno que las balas de akuma poseían, algunos de los humanos que presenciaban esa noche la fiesta ya se habían convertido el simple polvo. Sin embargo el llanto del bebe era lo único a lo Kessha prestaba atención, no le importo el vestido que llevaba y sus tacones no presentaron ningún problema, ahora solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza: salvar al bebe. Kessha sentía que si no lo hacia se moriría allí mismo, se descalzo y se quito la enagua que había bajo el vestido. La Noah de la Esperanza salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a donde yacía, tirado en el suelo, un pequeño y roto carrito de niño. Esquivo, sin saber cómo, guiándose únicamente por sus instintos, la lluvia de balas que los akumas disparaban a diestro y siniestro, esquivo gente y escucho, lo más importante, dentro de toda aquella enredadera de sonidos, entre disparos , lamentos, derrumbamientos, gritos de agonía, risas de akuma y gente chillaba el nombre de otra, el llanto del bebe que tanto ansiaba rescatar. Por su cabeza pasaban innumerables recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas, risas, explosiones, órdenes crueles, escenas de muerte, de desesperación, de amor, de lujuria, de incomprensión y muchas más.

Kessha llego al lugar donde estaba el pequeño carrito y comprobó que el bebe seguía intacto dentro del mismo, pero en una posición incómoda, cuando acerco su mano para cogerlo, un fuerte golpe llovió sobre su cabeza que sorprendentemente no le dolió.

-¡Aléjate de mi hija, monstruo!-chillo un mujer desesperada mientras cogía a su bebe y se pegaba a la pared. Aquel la última palabra resonó como un eco en la mente de Kessha. ''Monstruo'' la había llamado la mujer cuando ella lo único que quería era salvar a la niña. La ira la invadió y se acerco mas a la mujer, cogiéndola del cuello. La ahora harapienta mujer jadeo y Kessha apretó mas fuerte mientras una sonrisa sádica se extendía por su rostro. La mujer estaba a punto de ser ahogada por las manos de Kessha cuando esta reacciono.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Esa no era ella.

La soltó y la mujer tosió y jadeo sonora y fuertemente mientras apretaba más a su hija contra su pecho. Intentando, en vano, proteger a la inocente y pequeña criatura.

Entonces Kessha recordó que era lo que había hecho cambiar la actitud de la Noah de su interior.

Recuerdo

Aquella iglesia se encontraba en ruinas completamente, los akumas hacía rato que se habían marchado pero ella seguía allí, frente al cuerpo de una mujer y su hijo de no más de seis meses, estos cuerpos no se habían convertido en polvo… por que la propia Noah los había matado con sus manos. Sin embargo, las últimas palabras de la mujer habían llegado hasta fondo de la corrupta alma de la Noah.

-Mátame, se que a lo largo de mi vida he cometido muchos pecados, pero… por favor… te lo suplico, seas un demonio o seas un ángel… salva a mi bebe… es una criatura inocente que no ha cometido ningún pecado y es la fuente de mi alegría… ¡te lo suplico, salva a mi bebe!-fueron las últimas palabras de la mujer antes de desangrarse por completo y morir cuando la Noah saco su brazo manchado de sangre del interior de su estomago. El bebe lloraba y le resultaba molesta tal criatura a la Noah, sin embargo, cuando la Noah fue a coger a la llorona criatura un enorme piedra cayó sobre ambos cuerpos, la madre y su hijo, aplastándolos. La sangre salpico a la Noah, que no aparto la vista, pero miro disgustada la escena.

''_mi bebe no ha cometido ningún pecado_'' Esas palabras eran ciertas.

Aquel bebe, recientemente muerto, era un ser sin ningún tipo de pecado y seguramente también habría niños y quizá jóvenes que no han cometido ningún pecado, en tal caso, no habría por que matarlos, sin embargo, eso hacían lo Noah. Matar a la Humanidad. Y ella no iba a negar que resultaba muy divertido y los espectáculos que se formaban entre padres que eran a asesinados por sus hijos o viceversa resultaban muy entretenidos. Pero entonces, algo en su cabeza hizo ''click'' como si de una maquina se tratase y una nueva determinación lleno sus expectativas. Los niños eran gente pura y el destino de la humanidad, eso era cierto…pero, por otro lado eso significaría traicionar a su familia y todo lo que amaba…

Cerró los ojos, pensando que sería lo correcto y tras unos segundos de indecisión, acepto su destino.

- Si tengo que elegir entre dos males, elijo el que aun no he probado.- dijo la Noah con una sonrisa que después se transformo en concentración.- Grandes metas requieres grandes sacrificios. Los Noah somos así de bipolares-dijo ella para sí misma, casi reprochándoselo.

Un enorme fogonazo de luz apareció ante la Noah, que, de repente asqueada dio un paso atrás. Minutos después comprobó que se trataba de una Inocencia y se hecho a reír. Aquello era ridículo, tomaba la decisión de proteger a aquellos que se lo merecían y ya era compatible con una inocencia. La Noah puso cara de asco mientras se acercaba la inocencia.

-Debería destruirte pero te voy a aceptar…-le dijo ella de mala gana a la inocencia.-pero como salga algún Apocrypho* te destruiré, me las valgo sola y más vale que seas útil. Pero no me vas a tocar.-La Noah extendió la mano hacia arriba y un extraño golem negro, con alas de mariposa y cruces en las alas apareció (es como Timcampy pero con alas de mariposa y en negro). –Trágate la inocencia, Sinless. –ordeno.

El pequeño golem acato la orden y se trago la inocencia, Sinless era casi una parte de ella misma así que la inocencia se fundió con el pequeño golem. Al terminar este proceso, la Noah cogió al golem y dirigió una última mirada a los cuerpos aplastados de la madre y el niño.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Este recuerdo pasó en tan solo un segundo por la cabeza de Kessha, dejándola en estado de shock durante leves instantes. A sus oídos regreso, retumbante, el sonido de los akuma y los gritos de los humanos que aun estaban vivos. Se giro, dándole la espalda a la mujer y al bebé, dándose cuenta de que ahora debía elegir, en este momento. Al final del salón pudo divisar a Road, Tyki y algunos Noah más, su familia. Luego miro de refilón al bebé que seguía llorando. Era tiempo de escoger pero… ¿Qué podría escoger, su ''familia'' ahora amada y adorada debido a sus recuerdos? ¿O, por otro lado, dejar de ser egoísta y proteger a la Humanidad?

Esta era una decisión que no podía llevarse a la ligera. Kessha se miro las manos, dándose cuenta de que estaba en su forma de Noah, supo perfectamente que esas manos, hace muchos años estuvieron manchadas de sangre de personas inocentes, quizá era tiempo de emendar esos errores. Levanto la mirada hacia los Noah y su mirada se cruzo con la de Tyki, su corazón dio un vuelco. Sus recuerdos hablaban de él por sí mismos, escenas de amor y cariño se instalaron en su mente sin querer salir entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Amaba a Tyki. Iba a dar un paso adelante cuando otra imagen se coloco en su cabeza, en ella había dos personas que conocía: Neah y Allen Walker. Desconocía por que Neah no estaba con sus hermanos, contra todo pronóstico, al recordar a Allen, un sentimiento cálido se instaló en su interior. Kessha tomo su decisión y le dolió. Una lagrima rebelde resbalo por su mejilla, levantó la mirada de nuevo y miro a Tyki con decisión y negó con la cabeza, lo miro a los ojos y vio en estos un sentimiento que supo distinguir bien.

- Grandes metas requieres grandes sacrificios.-dijo con tristeza. En ese momento un golem apareció, destellando luz verde. Sinless. De inmediato apareció el Conde milenario, este intento atrapar al pequeño golem, pero ágil, Sinless esquivo rápidamente la mano del conde. Kessha pronuncio unas palabras que no pudo controlar.- Inocencia… ¡Actívate! –grito.

Sinless brillo y rápido como el rayo se instaló en la espalda de Kessha, esta sintió un enorme dolor en la espalda y cayó de rodillas, con un grito ahogado. Sinless se había transformado en dos enormes alas, clavadas en su espalda como espadas. Las alas eran de dos colores diferentes, el blanco puro y el negro azabache. Con un rápido salto hacia atrás Kessha sintió como dejaba de ser dueña de su cuerpo, este a una velocidad que dejo sorprendido hasta al mismísimo Conde mato a todos los akuma presentes. Kessha tuvo un último deseo antes de convertirse en enemiga oficial de su familia y se lanzo en picado muy cerca de esta. Los Noah se pusieron en defensa, pero no ataron, inseguros. Kessha con su gran velocidad se situó frete a Tyki, este la miro con un gesto sorprendido que solo duro unas milésimas de segundo. La Noah traidora agarro con rudeza la corbata de Tyki y le sello nos labios con un fuerte beso.

-Adiós…-fue su corta despedida después de separar los labios de los de Tyki.

Dicho esto, Kessha salió disparada hacia la mujer y el bebé, los cogió como pudo y dirigió una mirada suplicante a Road mientras salía despedida hacia el techo, con la madre chillando como si le fuese la vida en ello. Road captó rápidamente en mensaje.

-Este es mi último regalo…hermana…-susurro Road, tan bajo que solo Tyki pudo oírlo.

Justo antes de que Kessha se estrellase contra el techo del destruido salón, la característica puerta de Road apareció, tragándose a la alada Noah y enviándola a algún lugar lejos del alcance de Conde. Segundos más tarde, un capón por parte del alborotador paraguas llovió sobre Road.

-AH! Lero~-dijo con su voz infantil e inocente. El Conde se acerco a Road para regañarla por su comportamiento, pero esta, anticipando los acontecimientos, se lanzo a los brazos del Conde.- ¡Conde, Lero me ha pegado!-dijo con voz llorosa, el Conde no pudo regañarla.

-Kuejejeje~, Lero deja a Road tranquila.-dijo con voz feliz.

-¡Pero Conde…!

-No hay peros, ya volverá a nosotros cuando se dé cuenta de lo que ha dejado atrás. No le eches la culpa a Road.-dijo el Conde Milenario con voz un poco más seria.-Tyki-pon, ve y vigílala, que Allen Walker no le lave mas el cerebro de lo que lo tiene ya~.

-¡No! ¡Tyki tiene que jugar conmigo!-dijo Road mientras hacia un puchero.

-Bueno, entonces ve después de jugar con Road, Tyki-pon.

-La consiente demasiado, Conde.-se quejo Tyki.- ¿Nunca vas a dejarme de llamar así?

-Kuejejeje…-rio el Conde a modo de respuesta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La mansión en la que había ocurrido el estropicio se situaba en Francia, en uno de los edificios más bellos Paris. La Noah de los Deseos envió a Kessha a su lugar de origen, a Valencia. Un gran portan se abría en los cielos, dejando caer a la alada Noah con su pesada carga.

Kessha aterrizo grácilmente en la cálida arena de una de las muchas playas que moraban la costa, a pesar de que quería desmayarse. Soltó a la mujer y esta se separo un par de pasos, acunando a su bebé, cuando este se calmo miro a Kessha.

-Bueno, ya estáis a salvo. Todo termino.-dijo ella tristemente. La mujer no contesto. Kessha la miro y sonrió. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, cuando había avanzado un par de pasos, se volvió como si acabase de acordarse de algo y sonrió, aun con la inocencia activada.- No soy un monstruo…-dijo mirando levemente sus alas.- Soy un endemoniado ángel.-Esa sería la manera correcta de expresarlo según sus grandes alas y su condición como Noah. La mujer la miro de arriba abajo, sin saber que responder.- Bueno, yo tengo cosas que hacer-dijo.- lamento no poder llevarte de vuelta a tu casa, así que…

-¡¿Cómo?-exclamo la mujer.- ¿y cómo pretendes que regrese a mi casa?-Kessha se sorprendió al entender tan bien el francés y se dio cuenta de que ella también lo hablaba perfectamente.

-Vivirás en mi casa hasta que reúnas el dinero necesario o llames a algún familiar.

-¡Pero…!

-¿Prefieres dormir en la calle?-pregunto Kessha con voz severa. La mujer desvió la mirada, incomoda y casi aterrorizada. La inocencia se desactivo, dejando ver al precioso golem negro.

Kessha condujo a la mujer por las anchas calles de Valencia, era de noche pero la luna hacia de faro para la vista de la mujer, que torpemente seguía el ritmo de Kessha. Un cuarto de hora después llegaron la pequeña casa de Kessha.

-Esta es.-dijo Kessha.

Ambas entraron y nada más entrar Kessha se desplomo en el suelo.

-Menuda…tendencia a desmayarme…tengo.-dijo con fastidio mientras caía al suelo como un peso muerto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::….

Estaba oscuro y la vista cansada de Kessha no se acostumbraba a la oscuridad. Esta avanzaba entre las estremecedoras y oscuras tinieblas con paso lento y casi ceremonial. Se sentía cansada y sin fuerzas para seguir andando, iba a abandonar cuando el sonido de un piano llamo su atención. Intento seguir el sonido más lo único que consiguió fue penetrar aun mas en las tinieblas. Siguió andando y ante la sorpresa de Kessha, la bruma se fue disipando, dejando ver un enorme espejo frente a ella. Se miro a sí misma. Se sorprendió, no era la misma figura que estaba acostumbrada a mirar. Su parte Noah se reflejaba en el espejo y ella estaba segura de seguir pareciendo humana.

-Hola.-saludo su yo del espejo.

-Qué diablos…-dijo Kessha retrocediendo.

-Tranquila…-dijo la Noah con voz suave.-No voy a hacerte nada.. tu y yo somos una misma persona ahora y no me interesa acerté daño.

-¿Cómo vamos a ser una misma persona? Si lo fuéramos no estaría hablando contigo ahora. -razono ella.

-Estás hablando con tu conciencia, estoy formada de recuerdos que aun no has descubierto de ''ti'' misma.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaa…

-En fin…-susurro la Noah.- Ahora ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Dominarte.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo la Noah con tono molesto y su sonrisa desapareció, aquello no le hizo gracia.-Haz lo que quieras, peor recuerda que tus instintos como Noah tarde o temprano saldrán, ya viste lo que casi le hacemos a esa mujer.

-¿instintos asesinos? ¡Ja!-dijo ella con determinación.- Yo soy yo, no soy un animal, domino mis instintos.

-¡O, si! Es fácil decirlo.-dijo la Noah con sarcasmo.- ¿vas a ir con Neah? ¿Con Allen? ¿Volverás con nuestra familia?

-No lo sé, iré a donde me lleven mis pasos…-respondió Kessha, insegura.

-Entonces serás una simple marioneta del destino.-dijo la Noah de la Esperanza.- Ve a la Orden Oscura. Prueba un poco de los dos bandos y quédate con el que más te satisfaga.

-Eso no puedo hacerlo.

-Si, por que somos el comodín, una carta de ventaja, tanto el Conde como la Orden, nos quieren con ellos.

-Está bien. Puedo fiarme de ti, a fin de cuentas, eres yo.-dijo Kessha mientras se encogía de hombros.-Ahora quiero salir de aquí. ¿Cómo lo hago?

-No te apresures, para ir a la orden, encuentra a un exorcista, no es difícil, podrás sentirlo a mucha distancia-dijo la Noah, torciendo el gesto. –y para salir de aquí debemos fundirnos casi por completo.

-¿no lo estamos ya?-pregunto Kessha encarnando una ceja.

-No. Acércate al cristal.

Kessha hizo lo que le había pedido la Noah, casi de inmediato el cristal requebrajo, dejando ver un aura oscura que se introdujo en el cuerpo de Kessha.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	5. Capitulo  5: Angel del Infierno

CAPITULO 5

Tras una noche de macabros recuerdos, Kessha abrió los ojos, molesta por la gran luminosidad que tenia la habitación. Se levantó y ando tranquilamente por la casa, sin ninguna prisa.

Cuando llego a la cocina se encontró a la mujer a la que había salvado la vida la noche anterior. No se sintió orgullosa, pero tampoco lo lamento. La madre tenía a la niña en brazos y estaba acunándola mientras entonaba una dulce nana. No parecía a haberse percatado de su presencia. Kessha avanzo tranquilamente y le coloco una mano en el hombro, la mujer dio un pequeño brinco y la nana se interrumpió, el bebé se removió, molesto.

-Quédate aquí hasta que puedan venir a buscarte o lo que vayan a hacer tus familiares.- Dijo Kessha, parecía más una orden que un consejo.

La Noah desayuno de manera tranquila, intentando no perder la paciencia al sentirse continuamente observada por la mujer. Cuando acabo se levanto, como si hubiese recordado algo, se dirigió de vuelta a su habitación. Abrió su armario y cogió una caja que había, bien escondida, bajo un montón de juguetes viejos. Se sentó en la cama y abrió sin miramientos la caja, en su interior había un conjunto entero de ropa negra y casi brillante de cuero, compuesto por un escotado top que dejaba ver su espalda pero que tapaba todo su vientre, una larga chaqueta, una falda ajustada y corta junto con unas botas que cálculo que la llegarían algo más bajas que las rodillas. Aquella ropa se la había regalado su padre a su madre para uno de los carnavales que se celebraban y parecía que Kessha tenía un mejor uso que darle, dado que todo aquel cuero era bueno y autentico.

Kessha se ducho, y luego se vistió con aquella ropa que la quedaba como un guante. No le hacían falta armas de ningún tipo, su fuerza, ''nueva'' Inocencia y gran agilidad le permitirían llegar lejos. Su nueva meta era ir a la Orden Oscura, no sabía porque, pero tenía la impresión de que aquello iba a ser divertido. Un pequeño golem negro y elegante salió de debajo de la almohada de Kessha y esta sonrió.

-¿tienes hambre?-pregunto mirándolo, aun con la sonrisa en los labios, Sinless aleteo a su alrededor.-Eso es un sí, mira, toma.-dijo mientras le ofrecía una galleta que había sacado de quien sabe dónde. Cuando Sinless se fue a avanzar sobre la galleta que la Noah sostenía, una brillante y dorada bola se trago la galleta y luego se estrello contra el colchón.- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una bola con alas?-dijo, en broma.

Timcampy alzo el vuelo y se choco contra la frente de Kessha, evidentemente molesto. La Noah se quejo y luego sonrió. No le pregunto cómo había llegado dado que Timcampy no podía hablar. Kessha se dispuso a preparar un leve equipaje y salir en busca de algún exorcista para que la llevase a la Orden, por supuesto, no diría nada de su condición de Noah y confiaba en que Allen no la delatase. El problema de Kanda lo dejaría de lado por ahora.

Antes de marcharse busco a la mujer por la casa, encontrándola sentada en una silla, mirando por la ventana. Se acerco a ella y miro levemente al bebe que sostenía. Acaricio la suave y redondita cara de la niña y volvió a mirar a la mujer. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, una reverencia y se fue.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llevaba al menos 5 horas caminando y no es que Kessha se sintiese cansada, simplemente se encontraba vaga. Se dirigía a Barcelona. Hacía tiempo que no recordaba nada y eso la estaba sacando de quicio, se desmembraba la cabeza en busca de algo que la hiciese ir más deprisa. Se paró en seco, al fin recordaba algo.

-Tim, ¿tú no te hacías más grande?-pregunto mirando al golem. Como respuesta este se agrando hasta casi ser el doble que Kessha.-ya que tienes conexión con la orden gracias a Allen, ¿podrías llevarme hasta el exorcista más cercano?-Timcampy aleteo brevemente, como si quisiese asentir y abrió la boca, que dejo ver una gran hilera de dientes, Kessha retrocedió al darse cuenta de las intenciones del dorado golem, pero este la engullo igualmente.- ¡No! ¡Tim suéltame!-aquello no era lo que Kessha tenía en mente, la Noah quería montar sobre el golem, no se engullida por él.

Tim alzo el vuelo y en menos de dos horas la dejo en un camino muy cerca de Barcelona. El dorado golem aterrizo en un claro de un bosque, cerca de una iglesia completamente derruida. El frondoso paisaje dejaba entrever que ya eran más de las seis de la tarde, era verano y hacia un calor horrible. La Noah salió de interior de Timcampy cuando este se poso y abrió la boca.

-No era lo que tenía en mente pero me sirve.-dijo mientras observaba como Timcampy se hacía más pequeño y aleteaba alrededor de Sinless.- ¿Dónde se supone que esta el exorcista?

Justo en el momento en el que Kessha formulaba la pregunta, el llanto de una mujer inundo sus oídos, se giro, intentando adivinar de donde procedía aquel llanto. Segundos después ya estaba dando grandes zancadas hacia la iglesia derruida. Una vez llego vio a una mujer que vestía un uniforme exactamente igual al que Allen llevaba la última vez que lo vio. Estaba llorando amargamente entre las ruinas, pero no había ningún akuma cerca. Se acerco.

-No deberías llorar tan fuerte, perece como si te fueras a morir, con este calor y al sol te podrías deshidratar o te podría dar una insolación.-dijo Kessha, no la estaba aconsejando, únicamente la estaba diciendo las consecuencias que tendrían sus actos sobre ella misma.

La mujer levanto la cabeza a la vez que daba un respingo. Kessha pudo ver que era hermosa, su cabello era castaño oscuro y sus grandes ojos eran del mismo color, alrededor de los mismos había una gruesa línea de maquillaje negro que sorprendentemente no se mezclaba con las lágrimas, su tez era pálida, pero no demasiado, vestía un uniforme de exorcista, la forma del mismo de adhería a su cuerpo, marcando sus bonitas curvas.

-Pe-perdona…-se disculpo la mujer con rostro asustado.

-¿tu nombre?

-Miranda Lotto.- respondió la mujer de manera automática, mientras intentaba reprimir el llanto.

-¿Por qué lloras, Miranda?-pregunto Kessha, no por que estuviese preocupada, por simple curiosidad.

-Me perdí y…bueno…- Miranda no sabía cómo seguir, sabía que era torpe, pero también se sentía miserable y estúpida. Su vida no había sido buena y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de ser una mujer nueva, lo arruinaba perdiéndose en el bosque.-yo…

-Si eres así de indecisa y llorona no creo que aguantes mucho durante ningún tipo de batalla y si eres débil, morirás pronto y nunca nadie te dará las gracias por nada. Si no te esfuerzas mas serás una inútil, una más del montón.-dijo la Noah, tan directa que hizo que Miranda se pusiese llorar de nuevo.- glups… no llores otra vez.-al ver que Miranda seguía llorando sin hacerla caso le recordó a la niña que había salvado la noche anterior.- ¿tienes una Inocencia, verdad?-Miranda asintió mientras su llanto se iba convirtiendo en sollozos -¿has salvado a gente?

Miranda paró de llorar, pensando que si que había protegido a gente pero los que de verdad la habían salvado habían sido los otros exorcistas. Pero no podía negar aquello. No podía negarlo, pero tampoco afirmarlo.

-¿alguna vez te han dado las gracias?

-No muchas personas, ¿Por qué? …-dijo ella pensando en Allen y Lenalee de manera instantánea.

-Yo puedo darte las gracias por algo sin conocerte demasiado bien.-dijo Kessha con una sonrisa al ver que Miranda había parado de llorar, acerco su mano y limpio los restos de las lágrimas que aun quedaban en sus ojos con cuidado y delicadeza.-Gracias simplemente por existir, Miranda Lotto –le susurro al oído Kessha con voz casi imperial y dulce al mismo tiempo.

Miranda volvió a romper en llanto, esta vez sin saber por qué se abrazo a Kessha, esta se quedo quieta, dudando si debía corresponder al abrazo o no. Al final la abrazo también y espero, acariciando sus cabellos dulcemente hasta que Miranda de calmo. Poco rato después Miranda se incorporo de golpe, mirando a Kessha con algo de confusión.

-¿Cómo sabes sobre la Inocencia?-pregunto ella, dándose cuenta de que, en medio de su llanto había dado algo de información a la desconocida. Entonces fue como si mirase a Kessha por primera vez, quedándose asombrada de la belleza de la muchacha.

-Digamos que lo sé por tu uniforme ¿vale?-dijo ella con una sonrisa misteriosa.- ¿quieres que te lleve a Barcelona para que puedas ir a donde quiera que vayas a ir?-Miranda iba a asentir cuando Kessha se abalanzo sobre ella.- ¡Cuidado!-grito la Noah, apartando a Miranda justo en el preciso instante en el que su Inocencia se activaba, clavándose como cuchillos en su espalda.

-¡Akuma!-chillo casi histérica Miranda.

-Miranda tranquila, solo son…-Kessha iba decir dos akumas de nivel dos, pero se dio cuenta de que al menos cuatro bultos corrían a toda velocidad hacia ellas.-Miranda, no te asustes, pero activa tu Inocencia, vienen, aparte de esos dos incompetentes akuma nivel dos, otros cuatro, estarán aquí pronto.

-¡¿Qué?-chillo una histérica Miranda, ella no había luchado con más de dos akumas de nivel dos y su Inocencia no estaba capacitada para destruirlos, para mejorar las cosas, no había ningún exorcista por aquella zona más que ella misma. Procuro calmarse y respiro hondo.-Bien, vamos allá, inocencia activada…

Un pequeño círculo se abrió en torno a Miranda, y formando una semi esfera a su alrededor aparecieron extraños relojes. Kessha torció el gesto al ver que tres de los cuatro akumas, dejando de lado a los 2 destruidos ya eran de nivel cuatro.

-Crecéis demasiado deprisa…-les dijo a los akuma casi con voz cariñosa. Entonces vio como sus alas comenzaban a crecer y fue consciente de que iba a lanzar un ataque que probablemente arrasaría con todo lo que pillase en al menos 200 metros.- Miranda ¡desactiva la inocencia ahora!-grito cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía penetrar por las buenas dentro de aquel campo. Sin saber muy bien porque Miranda obedeció la orden rápidamente y fue vagamente consciente de que Kessha la abrazaba suavemente a la vez que su Inocencia en forma de alas de ángel la rodeaba. Entonces oyó unas palabras que la dejaron sin aliento a la vez que le sonaron terriblemente tristes, muy cerca de sus oídos Kessha susurro- Lacrime di Inferno… - una enorme explosión siguió a esas tristes palabras y para Miranda todo se volvió negro.

Fuera del bello abrazo de Kessha, una escena aterradora tenia suceso, el cielo se había tornado carmesí, el suelo alrededor de los akuma se había secado y resquebrajado. Como los akuma podían volar sin ningún tipo de problema se elevaron, dispuestos a atacar, sin embargo, cuando el primero de ellos se decidió a hacerlo, la tierra se abrió, dejando entrever oscuras, llameantes y aceitosas manos, que no solo atraparon al primero de los akuma, sino que los tres restantes ya habían sido reventados, ahogados o mutilados brutalmente por multitud de esas oscuras manos.

Una amplia sonrisa acudió a los labios de Kessha cuando oyó los gritos de los akuma, insultando y maldiciendo todo lo que recordaban desde su creación. Justo en el momento en el que los gritos cesaron, la Inocencia de la Noah se desactivo, dejando ver al precioso golem negro.

-Tim- llamo la Noah.- guíame a la ciudad en lo que Miranda se despierta.

Timcampy obedeció y Kessha cargo a la exorcista hombros, sorprendentemente le resultaba muy ligera.

Aproximadamente unos 15 minutos tardo en despertarse la bella exorcista. Cuando Miranda se dio cuenta de que era cargada por Kessha se removió y esta la soltó con brusquedad al ver los desesperados movimientos de la exorcista por soltarte.

-Eres peor que la cola de una lagartija, Miranda-dijo la Noah sonriendo. La exorcista iba a pedir perdón por las molestias cuando Kessha, anticipando sus movimientos le puso un dedo en los labios. Ya se había hecho una idea de cómo era la personalidad de Miranda.-Como me pidas perdón te arranco la lengua.

Miranda se calló antes de abrir la boca, algo en su interior le decía que la chica no bromeaba.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Miranda, dándose cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de su salvadora.

-…Kessha.

-Por lo que he visto tienes una Inocencia, y como ya sabes lo que soy solo con verme, imagino que no necesitas información sobre qué es lo que hacemos. Lo único que puedo decirte es que…-Miranda hablaba muy deprisa dado que se había puesto nerviosa.- ¿vendrías conmigo a la base de la Orden, una vez lo haya hablado con los supervisores?

-Eso es precisamente por lo que te he salvado hoy.-dijo la Noah, sincera.-Aparte de por qué me has caído bien.

Miranda se alegro al escuchar ese último comentario por parte de la menor, normalmente asustaba o enfadaba a las personas a las que conocía por primera vez.

-Bien, ahora, ¿Cómo piensas contactar con la orden?-preguntó Kessha, curiosa.

-Solo necesito un teléfono y mi comunicador.-dijo Miranda mientras le mostraba un extraño aparato muy parecido a Sinless y a Timcampy. La exorcista se paró en seco al reparar en Timcampy.- ¡El golem de Allen!-exclamo.

-Sí, tengo que devolvérselo sin que se lo coma ningún akuma.

-¿conoces a Allen?

-Claro que lo conozco y a cierto samurái orgulloso y estúpido también.-dijo mientras sonreía al recordarles a ambos.-Al samurái también tengo que devolverle la cinta que le quite del pelo ante ayer… ¿o fue ayer?...-susurro Kessha pensativa.- ¡ya no me acuerdo!

Miranda no insistió y siguió a Kessha hasta que llegaron a Barcelona, allí buscaron el teléfono más cercano y Kessha se alejo para que Miranda hablase más libremente con sus superiores. A la Noah le llamo la atención un pequeño puesto de joyas que había, siempre le habían gustado las cosas brillantes, una de las joyas que más le llamo la atención fue un colgante con forma de mariposa, exquisitamente tallado en negro con piedras blancas, Kessha era caprichosa pero sabia medir muy bien en lo que se gastaba el dinero que era suyo. Se dio la vuelta cuando vio la sombra de Miranda tras ella.

-Hay un barco que zarpa en media hora, vamos.-le dijo Miranda tímidamente.

-Que rapidez…-dijo mientras miraba por última vez el colgante.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aproximadamente un semana después consiguieron llegar, sin demasiados imprevistos, a la Subdivisión de la rama europea, de la cual, Komui era el supervisor. En aquel corto periodo de tiempo Miranda consideraba a Kessha ya una buena amiga. Tomaron diversos vehículos a lo largo de todo el trayecto y Kessha tuvo que estar muy alerta para que Miranda no se perdiese por el camino.

Llegaron a una montaña enorme y muy escarpada, Kessha puso mala cara a lo que Miranda rio disimuladamente. Adivinando los pensamientos de Kessha los cuales eran los mismos que los suyos cuando llego a la orden por primera vez señalo un lugar al lado de la montaña.

-No hay que escalar la montaña, hay un canal subterráneo.

Miranda guio a Kessha a duras penas, dado que ni ella misma sabia el camino de memoria aun, por suerte tenían a Timcampy.

Subieron a la parte superior de la alta torre, la cual parecía querer rasgar el cielo con la aguja que tenía en la parte más alta. Kessha intento por todos los medios ocultar su cara de repulsión absoluta, aquel lugar estaba impregnado de esencia de Inocencia. Cuando al fin llegaron a la parte superior, Komui las estaba esperando.

-Hola, Miranda, me alegro de que hayas llegado aquí sin perderte.-dijo Komui con voz cariñosa.

-Yo también, ella es Kessha, la chica de la que te hable hace una semana. –susurro con una sonrisa mientas invitaba a Kessha a unirse a la conversación.- Es una chica increíble-añadió con timidez mientras la miraba.

-Encantado de conocerte.-dijo Komui con una enorme sonrisa que casi parecía salírsele de la cara. Le tendió una mano a Kessha.

-Igualmente.-dijo ella mientras le estrechaba la mano con una falsa pero preciosa sonrisa.-Traigo algo que no me pertenece.-dijo mientras señalaba a Timcampy.- ¿esta Allen Walker aquí?

-Estoy sorprendido de que lo conozcas. Está de regreso de una misión, estará aquí en unos días.

-Bien. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?

-Necesito que me muestres tu Inocencia para ver si está en condiciones y si puedo repararla o convertirla en algún aparato para matar akumas.

-Eso no será necesario. Me las valgo por mi misma.-dijo al ver la horrible y sádica sonrisa de Komui, el cual se acababa de poner un casco. Miranda sonrió, con ella había hecho lo mismo.

-Veengaa~ que no va a dolerte nada.

-Sí, va a dolerme y no me gustaría tener que hacerte daño, Komui.-dijo, muy seria mientras se ponía en posición de defensa.

-Komui, pasa de esto solo por esta vez y llévala ante Hevlaska…-suplico Miranda, al ver que los ojos de Kessha no bromeaban.

-…-dijo Komui, fastidiado.- está bien pero luego lo haré.-susurro, enfurruñado.- Vamos, sígueme, Kessha.

- Miranda.-llamo Kessha dulcemente. La nombrada la miro.-Gracias, luego nos vemos.

Kessha siguió a Komui por los interminables y acaracolados pasillos de la Orden, hasta llegar a una extraña plataforma, a la que Komui le ayudo a subir. La plataforma se encendió y les llevo rápidamente hasta una oscura sala donde se encontraba un extraño ser.

-Hevlaska.-fue el saludo serio de Komui.

-Buenas tardes, Komui. ¿Quién es ella?-dijo el ser con una hermosa voz femenina. Kessha se deleito con el sonido de aquella voz.

-Una nueva Inocencia con portador.- Hevlaska hizo amago de coger a Kessha pero esta se aparto rápidamente, en un acto reflejo.

-No voy a hacerte nada, pequeña.-dijo con voz dulce Hevlaska, Kessha dejo que la cogiese con multitud de pequeños brazos. El gran ser blanco junto su frente con la de Kessha con dulzura y Sinless , hasta entonces escondido en el cabello de Kessha salió y revoloteó alrededor de el espiritu.-16…24…37… 48…-hubo un breve silencio.-Komui esto es muy extraño.

-¿Qué pasa, Hevlaska?

-Esta chica tiene una cualidad muy extraña, su compatibilidad es del 50% y a la vez del 100%.-explico el espíritu.- una parte de esta Inocencia la reconoce de manera incondicional como su portadora mientras que la otra la rechaza. Es como si la propia Inocencia estuviese fragmentada. Esta chica es peligrosa, pero…-dijo Hevlaska, indecisa.-su Inocencia parece ser el resultado de la fusión de otras dos. Lamento decir que no tengo otra explicación.

-¿puede ser una exorcista?-pregunto Komui, serio, algo relativamente extraño en el.

-Sí.

-No voy a ser una exorcista. Ayudare en la lucha contra los akuma, pero jamás…-se cayó, consciente de que acababa de hablar más de la cuenta. El ser blanco de hermosa voz femenina la depositó con cuidado en el suelo mientras le decía algo al oído, a lo que Kessha sonrió.

-Una última cosa.-dijo Hevlaska con voz imperiosa, mientras se apartaba de su oído.-Tú eres el **''**_**Ángel del infierno''**_ y al mismo tiempo _**''la que provocará al destructor''.**_

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Kessha, confundida mientras borraba la sonrisa de su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Espero que les haya gustado ., lo siento si me quedo aburrido… me costó un poco escribir este capítulo…_

_Si tienen alguna sugerencia que hacer, estaré encantada de recibirlas y hare lo posible por cumplirlas._

_Una advertencia, en próximo capítulo será un pelín pervertido/(a veces me paso con el romanticismo…) Espero que lo lean, si no quieren que lo ponga puedo cortarlo, dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, etc. __XD_

_¿quien sera la pareja? ¿habra mas de una? *o*_

_!Dejen comentarios, porfavor¡ ^^=_

_¡Un beso y hasta la próxima! ^^=_


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

_-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Kessha, confundida mientras borraba la sonrisa de su rostro._

Hevlaska no respondió a su pregunta, cosa que irrito a la Noah más de lo que esta pensaba, apretó los dientes y intento tragarse su mal humor. Al sentir el sólido suelo bajo sus pies se volvió hacia Komui, este la miro interrogante ante su hostil mirada.

-¿Y ahora hay algo más que pueda hacer, algo más que inspeccionar o me puedo marchar a mi habitación?-dijo, enfadada. Kessha ya había deducido que le tocaría vivir en aquel infierno infestado de esencia de Inocencia.

Komui le lanzo un llave y la dejo en uno de los pisos que estaban poblados por multitud de habitaciones. Segundos después de dejarla Komui se dio la vuelta, con cara de berrinche.

-Komui, tiene que hacer su papeleo.-venía diciendo un hombre de bata blanca, con extrañas y graciosas gafas.

-¡No lo hare si Lenalee no me trae mi café!-exclamo el nombrado y salió corriendo sin decirle a Kessha cuál era su habitación.

Estaencarno una ceja, viendo como el Inspector salía corriendo detrás de Komui. Se dio media vuelta, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Pronto comenzó a dar vueltas por la inmensa torre, al principio con la idea de memorizar donde estaba cada lugar pero cuando llevaba ya un tiempo dando vueltas por algún lugar perdido en la torre, se sumió en una nube de pensamientos sobre su pasado.

Paseaba por los pasillos sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, cuando, de manera precipitada, choco contra un cuerpo solido. El hombre con el que se había chocado alzo una exclamación asustada a la vez que daba un respingo. La Noah lo observó rápidamente antes de disculparse, era un hombre alto y delgado, con rasgos faciales muy fuertes, orejas puntiagudas y colmillos afilados, tenía el pelo corto y negro con una raya blanca y larga que caía delante de su rostro.

-Perdón por asustarlo, no miraba por donde iba.-se disculpo, sin embargo, en su tono de voz se podía distinguir algo de diversión.

-No pasa nada. -respondió el extraño hombre.- ¿eres nueva aquí?

-Sí.-afirmó.- Me llamo Kessha, encantada de conocerlo.-dijo ella cortésmente.

-Mi nombre es Alistar Krory III, puedes llamarme Krory.

-Krory, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-pregunto ella, mirándole a los ojos al mismo tiempo que esbozaba un preciosa sonrisa.

-Cla-claro-tartamudeo Krory mientras daba un paso atrás, sonrojado al notar la atrayente sonrisa y aura de la menor.

-¿puedes enseñarme la base?-pregunto la Noah, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-por supuesto, sígueme, Kessha.-contesto amable y emocionadamente el mayor.- ¿tienes un Inocencia o eres una buscadora?-pregunto Krory sonriendo.

-Por desgracia tengo una Inocencia.-dijo sinceramente Kessha.

-Tener una Inocencia no es malo, piensas lo mismo que yo antes de encontrar a Allen y a Lavi.-dijo él con una sonrisa.-seguramente cuando los conozcas cambiaras de opinión.

-jajaja.-rio la menor.- No lo creo, además, a Allen ya lo conozco.

-Bueno, en tal caso cambiaras de idea con el tiempo, espero.-dijo Alistar, sonriente.

Charlaron un rato sobre cosas triviales como su lugar de procedencia y cosas parecidas hasta que llegaron a una amplia sala. Se detuvieron y Krory entro, seguido de cerca por la Noah.

-¡Kanda!-exclamo Krory a modo de saludo al verlo entrenando duramente. Por su parte este giro la cabeza y no correspondió al saludo, agrando los ojos cuando vio que Kessha salía de detrás de Krory.

-¡No-¡-Kanda iba a gritar ''Noah'' pero casi antes de empezar a decir la palabra los dos orbes esmerada de Kessha lo miraron al tiempo que las pupilas de los mismos se dilataban hasta parecer dos finas rendijas de reptil, indicándole sin palabras que no dijese nada. A Kanda le recorrió un escalofrió pero no lo dejo notar y se lanzo rápidamente a atacar a la que creía su enemiga.

Kessha dejo que se acercase y comenzó a esquivar de manera sutil los espadazos de kanda, cualquiera que vise la escena desde fuera, como era el caso de Krory, le parecería que no estaban luchado sino prácticamente bailando, los ataque de Kanda eran elegantes, limpios y certeros, mientras que las sutiles esquivas de Kessha, acompañadas de excelentes piruetas y giros tenían una elegancia y gracilidad increíbles. Krory intento detener a Kanda, pero sin activar su Inocencia era una tarea imposible.

-Tranquilo, Kanda, no estoy aquí para lo que tú crees.-dijo suavemente la Noah sin dejar de esquivar los ataques de samurái. No estaba cansada, pero pronto se aburrió de esquivar y, reprimiendo el impulso de atacarlo, susurro.-maldito samurái con coleta…

Kessha izo uso de su sobrenatural velocidad para colarse justamente entre Mugen y Kanda, antes de que este pudiese reaccionar, pego su cuerpo al del samurái para que la Katana no cortase sus ropas y lo miro a los ojos. Kanda observo los dos orbes esmeraldas de la Noah, dos profundos pozos llenos de misterio y fuertes promesas, tranquilos y excitantes al mismo tiempo. En los ojos de Kessha no había intención alguna de querer destruir, pero kanda, en su tozudez aun no quiso darse por vencido. Kessha se saco algo del bolsillo y se lo mostro a Kanda, con su cuerpo aun pegado al del samurái, la paso los brazos por el cuello y le ato la banda a la coleta sobre la que ya llevaba puesta Kanda. Krory miraba la escena casi sin podérselo creer, podría decirse en cierto modo que ahora mismo no estaban luchando pero se sentía la tensión entre ambos. Entonces Kessha sonrió, divertida.

-¿quieres que me quede pegada a ti por el resto de tus días?-susurro en el oído de Kanda de manera seductora.

El samurái abrió mucho los ojos y pareció ser consciente de la postura de Kessha, que estaba arrinconada contra su cuerpo sin poder salir por culpa de Mugen. Kanda sonrió arrogantemente.

-Apuesto a que eso es lo que querrías, pordiosera.-dijo con la sonrisa en los labios mientras retiraba a Mugen de la espalda de la Noah. Sin embargo Kessha no se aparto de él y se puso de puntillas de nuevo.

-Quizás si o quizás no.-dijo ella, logrando que otro escalofrío recorriese la espina dorsal de Kanda pero no por el mismo motivo anterior.-Guarda mi secreto ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué gano yo a cambio de eso?-dijo Kanda mientras encarnaba una ceja.

-Tu vida.

-Yo no puedo morir.

-¿quieres comprobar eso?-pregunto Kessha mientras una enorme y sádica sonrisa de extendía por su bello rostro. Kanda, que aun no había envainado a Mugen se puso en defensa.

-Kanda ¡basta!, ¿estás loco? ¿Por qué la tacaste?-pregunto Krory mientras se acercaba corriendo. Kessha borro automáticamente la sonrisa de su rostro.-Kessha, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, tranquilo, solo jugábamos ¿verdad, Bakanda?-pregunto Kessha con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios. Al samurái se le salto un venita en la frente, fruto de su mal humor.

-No copies al Moyashi, N-chibi.

-¡Oye! ¡No juegues con mi altura o te pateo el trasero, samurái de pacotilla!-grito ella, enfadada.-solo me sacas dos cabezas.

-je, ¿eso no es suficiente?-rio Kanda, ponerla de mal humor le estaba divirtiendo más que el Moyashi.

-Tu…

-Bueno, bueno… ¿ha llegado ya Allen?-pregunto un guapo pelirrojo alegremente mientras se acercaba.-Veo a Yuu de muy buen humor.

-Cállate, maldito conejo.-dijo Kanda mientras se volvía hacia el pelirrojo.

-Hola, Lavi.-saludo Krory alegremente.-Esta es Kessha, ha llegado nueva hoy, creo.

-Encanta-…-Lavi comenzó a tartamudear al ver a Kessha, por su parte esta lo observaba mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Lavi era un chico alto, de tez casi tostada, llevaba una banda verde alrededor de la cabeza y un parche en el ojo izquierdo, su único ojo visible presentaba un color verde musgo, vestía el uniforme de exorcista y, alrededor del cuello llevaba una bufanda anaranjada, de complexión delgada.-¡Strike! ¡Strike! ¡Strike!-grito mientras se arrodillaba frente a Kessha.- ¡Encantado de conocerte! ¡Me alegro de que Dios haya enviado un ángel tan hermoso como tú a la Orden! ¡Probablemente estamos predestinados!

Un fuerte golpe por parte de Kanda llovió sobre la cabeza de Lavi.

-Igualmente… ¿Lavi?-dijo Kessha al no estar muy segura de como nombrar al exorcista, se acerco al nombrado que yacía en el suelo masajeándose la dolorida cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Lavi de levanto de un salto, sonrojado y se acerco a Kessha, queriendo devolverle el beso, pero un segundo golpe por parte del samurái lo tumbo de nuevo en el suelo.

-¡Yuu!-grito dolorido Lavi.

-Conejo idiota…

-…en fin, parece que no tienes remedio, estúpido samurái…-susurro Kessha sonriendo. Se giro hacia Krory.-Creo que ya tendré tiempo de verlos pelear otra vez, por el momento… ¿Me podrías llevas al despacho de Komui? Me gustaría saber cuál es mi habitación.

-Claro, sígueme.-dijo amablemente Krory al mismo tiempo que echaba una mirada desaprobadora a Kanda.

Subieron escaleras, abrieron puertas y justo cuando la paciencia de Kessha se estaba acabando, llegaron a un desastroso despacho, lleno de papeles por el suelo, estanterías de libros y lo que parecía ser un escritorio oculto bajo toneladas de papeles. Krory suspiro.

-Señor Komui despierte…-dijo Krory, revolviendo los papeles, en busca del Inspector.-No me gusta hacer esto…¡ Lenalee se va a casar!

Komui salto desde una esquina de la habitación, chillando y moviéndose como un ratón asustado en busca de Lenalee. Rápidamente apareció una preciosa chica, delgada, de cabellos cortos más o menos a la altura de los hombros y de ojos amatista. Rápida como el rayo activo su Inocencia, Kessha se fijo en que su Inocencia consistía en unas botas color carmesí muy bellas, mientras Lenalee le daba una fuerte patada a su hermano en la cara, este cayó al suelo.

-Hermano, no me voy a casar.-dijo ella con voz enfadada. Sus ojos se movieron hacia Krory y le obsequiaron una sonrisa segundos después sus ojos descendieron a Kessha.- Hola.-saludo con dulzura la preciosa exorcista mientras.- ¿Quién eres?

Kessha suspiro, cansada de repetir lo mismo cada vez que conocía alguien nuevo, aunque su rostro no reflejo incomodidad alguna.

-Me llamo Kessha, he llegado hoy a la Orden, guiada por Mirada Lotto.-dijo la Noah mientras una preciosa sonrisa emergía a sus labios.-Encantada de conocerte, Lenalee.

-Igualmente. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunto la nombrada.

-Tu hermano lo ha estado gritando unos segundos. Tiene complejo de hermano mayor.-Lenalee rio ante el último comentario.-Krory me ha guiado amablemente un poco por la torre y Komui me ha dado unas llaves pero no dicho mi numero de habitación, por eso estoy aquí.

-¿hermano, cual es la habitación de Kessha?

-mm…-Komui se levanto y se rasco la cabeza intentando recordar.- la 666, ¿la guías, Lenalee?

-Claro.-dijo ella dulcemente.- Sígueme Kessha.

Las dos jóvenes se despidieron de Krory y Komui y salieron del desordenado despacho. La Noah había sonreído ante la mención del número, si no recordaba mal, aquel número era el del diablo, o al menos, así lo decían en Valencia.

Lenalee condujo a Kessha por la torre hasta que llego a su habitación.

-Aquí esta.-dijo con una sonrisa.- Es algo tarde e imagino que quieres descansar y deshacer su maleta, mañana pasare a buscarte para enseñarte la base ¿Vale? ¿O prefieres comer algo?-pregunto dándose cuenta de que la joven, al no saber guiarse no habría encontrado la cocina y por consiguiente no habría comido nada.

-No tengo hambre, gracias y si no es molestia, acepto lo que me has ofrecido anteriormente. Hasta mañana.-dijo Kessha mientras entraba en su habitación haciendo un gesto de despedida.

Entro en la habitación y cerró la puerta, era algo pequeña, pero parecía bastante cómoda. Sinless salió de su pelo y aleteo por la habitación.

-¿y…?-antes de terminar la pregunta, un golpe sonó en la puerta, al abrirla, Timcampy entró en la habitación rápidamente y Kessha sonrió.-El que faltaba. Tim, creo que te tragaste mi equipaje durante el viaje, ¿me lo devuelves?-El golem, que tenía un tamaño algo más grande que el normal, abrió la boca y deposito una mochila sobre la cama.-Gracias~

La Noah deshizo su equipaje y lo coloco en un armario que había junto a la esquina, miro por la ventana, no podía negar que tenía unas vistas estupendas. El sol ya se había escondido tras la llanura mientras el cielo se oscurecía, aun quedaban rastros naranjas en el horizonte y algunas estrellas asomaban tímidamente en el cielo. Saco un fino camisón negro, doblo su ropa de cuero y se lo puso. El negro camisón tenía preciosos bordados en blanco que le daban un toque elegante y a la vez sensual y ella no podía negar que le quedaba como un guante.

-Sinless, Tim, me voy a dormir, me siento algo cansada y en los trenes no se duerme muy bien…-dijo la Noah mientras se dejaba caer suavemente sobre la cama, mullida en el punto justo. En pocos minutos se durmió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dimensión alterna

Kessha miro el paisaje que tenía ante ella: parecía no tener fin, abundantes regalos flotaban en el aire o estaban repartidos por el suelo y numerosas velas alumbraban la macabra y extraña estancia. Ella sabía que no se trataba de ningún recuerdo ni sueño.

-Road.-llamo la Noah de la Esperanza al darse cuenta de que estaba en la dimensión ''favorita'' de su hermana.

-Kessha~ ¡aquí!-grito Road mientras caía a toda velocidad desde algún punto del cielo.

La Noah de la Esperanza se movió a velocidad casi supersónica para lograr capturar a la traviesa y pequeña Noah de los Sueños. Logro cogerla a tiempo y le sonrió con dulzura.

-Debo confesarte que pensé que la próxima vez que te vería seria para luchar pero veo que no es así. ¿Necesitas algo, Road?-pregunto Kessha con sutileza.

-En principio quería jugar contigo pero de debo una a Tyki…-dijo mientras hacia un puchero.-El Conde no sabe nada, estate tranquila. Apropósito, esta es una dimensión que cree entre tu subconsciente, el mío y el de Tyki, asique tu cuerpo sigue en donde quiera que estés.

- Estoy tranquila con eso. Confío en ti, Road.-la aludida sonrió de manera orgullosa.- ¿Qué pasa con Tyki?

-No lo sé, ahora vendrá, he dejado el portal abierto.-de repente Road puso mala cara.-Me voy, hermanita. ¿Aunque no vuelvas, podremos seguir jugando aquí?

-Que luche para proteger lo que creo justo no es inconveniente para que dos hermanas dejen de jugar juntas ¿no es así?-dijo ella con una preciosa sonrisa.

-Si~-dicho esto, Road se desvanecían de la habitación.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Kessha sintió una presencia cerca de ella. Se giro.

-Tyki.-dijo al verle a unos metros de distancia.

-Correcto.- dijo el aludido con su típica sonrisa despreocupada, Kessha desvió la mirada, casi nerviosa.-Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte y algo que debo devolverte con intereses ¿Qué elijes?

-Pregunta primero.-dijo ella, al no saber qué es lo que le tenía que devolver Tyki, puesto que ella no recordaba haberle dado nada.

-¿Qué sientes por mi?-pregunto mientras borraba la sonrisa de su rostro y la miraba con intensidad. A Kessha la pregunta le pillo por sorpresa pero enseguida sonrío de manera picara.

-Me gustas… te quiero…te amo…te odio y te aborrezco.-Tyki, con cada palabra que los labios de Kessha habían formulado había ido acortando la distancia existente entre los dos, con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.- ¿Es suficiente?-pregunto la Noah cuando la distancia entre los dos era casi inexistente.

-Por el momento, si.-dijo él mientras se acercaba mas, no pensaba dejarla escapar.-Ahora lo que deseo devolverte con intereses.

Cuando termino la frase, pego sus labios a los de Kessha de manera intensa y apenas le dio tiempo a esta para reaccionar. Los labios de Tyki se movían con lujuria y pasión sobre los de la joven, esta sonrío contra los labios de este y una idea apareció lucida en su mente: torturarlo un poco. Tyki intento profundizar el beso, pero Kessha evito aquella acción moviendo los labios. Tyki gruño con frustración al no conseguir su propósito, la Noah noto como algo se materializaba contra su espalda y su mente maldijo a Road al ver que estaba de parte de Tyki en aquel preciso momento. Tyki cogió con maestría a Kessha, levantándola y apoyando la espalda de esta a la pared, por su parte la Noah enredo las piernas de manera automática a la cintura de Tyki. Los besos comenzaban a ser más violentos y apasionados (si es que el grado de pasión podía aumentar) y las manos de Tyki comenzaron a vagar por el cuerpo de la Noah de la Esperanza. El Noah del Placer bajo sus besos hasta el cuello de la menor, haciendo que esta se estremeciera. Aquella chica desataba más cosas con una mirada o con una caricia que toda una noche de pasión con cualquier otra mujer, él era incapaz de describir lo que sentía en ese momento, todo un cumulo de sensaciones se almacenaban en su interior: lujuria, pasión, amor, afecto, diversión, excitación…

Ahora que había probado los labios de la Noah de la Esperanza sabia perfectamente que ninguna otra mujer sería capaz de reemplazarla. Tyki se separo muy levemente de Kessha y esta bufo.

-Regresa conmigo…-susurro roncamente el mayor, en sus palabras parecía haber hasta algo de desesperación. Ahora que ya sabía lo que era volver estar junto a la joven, le era difícil imaginar que ella no estuviese con el cada mañana, cada noche, le era casi imposible. Y Tyki no era consciente de lo cruel que era pedirle a Kessha aquello en esa situación, ella se mordió el labio inferior.

Justo en ese momento ambos sintieron que la dimensión se tambaleaba, aquella era la señal escogida por Road para que ambos se despidieran, probablemente alguien, en alguno de los dos sitios (en el lugar donde el cuerpo de Road y el de Tyki estaban o el lugar donde el cuerpo de Kessha yacía dormida) había pasado algo y era necesario salir de la dimensión. Kessha agradeció la interrupción, de no haber pasado aquello quien sabe lo que ella le hubiera dicho a Tyki. El Noah del Placer de dio un último y dulce beso a Kessha, consciente de que ella no iba a responder a su invitación.

-No pienso rendirme, Kessha.

-No espero que lo hagas.- respondió con una sonrisa la menor después de devolverle en beso.

Acto seguido cada subconsciente regresó a su cuerpo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Yo)-¡Hola! ¡Antes de nada quisiera agradecer los comentarios que he recibido, estoy muy feliz!

Tyki- Eso se ha notado por cómo te pusiste al ver los comentarios de Creepy-song (pensamiento de mío*-ya conteste a tu review) y los mensajes privados de Lidya Schattenspiel.

(Pensamiento de mío*-Creepy-song ya conteste a tu review)

(Yo)-es que me emocione…

Tyki-Eso ya lo note, por poco te pones a saltar de alegría…

(Yo)- /…

Kessha- Tyki, déjala que la estas sonrojando y es ella la que escribe la historia… a saber que hace contigo como se lo hagas pasar mal…

(Yo)- ¡Eso! (Admito que no lo había pensado, pero es un buen remedio para que Tyki no se divierta a mi costa) ¡Gracias Kessha! (me abrazo a la Noah y esta sonríe)

Kessha- Me siento honrada de haber sido pedida para otro fanfic, le doy las gracias a Lidya Schattenspiel por haberse fijado en mí. (Se separa de mí y hace una reverencia) Espero caerle bien a Lidya, que no descarte que juegue un poco (o mucho) con Tyki, después de todo, es mi amante…jajaja

Tyki- ¿podemos seguir donde lo dejamos Kessha? (se acerca peligrosamente a esta)

Kessha (sonrojada)-¡Vuelve con Road!

(Yo)- En fin, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo! ¡Corre Kessha! ¡Espero que sigan leyendo este fanfic, hasta la próxima!


	7. Capitulo 7: Coraline

Capitulo 7

Oyó el incesante revoloteo de los dos golems, sintió los rayos del cálido sol resbalar por la ventana y calentar las partes del su cuerpo que estaban descubiertas. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y se incorporo. Un agudo dolor situado en el centro de su pecho llamo su atención y la Noah jadeo sonoramente, evitando por todos los medios posibles el chillar. Puso las manos sobre su corazón, contra todo pronóstico, el dolor se hizo más intenso y se extendió por todo su pecho. Kessha noto que aquel profundo dolor no era como el producido por nada material. Como último recurso busco otro dolor en el que concentrarse, un dolor que le resultase más material y menos terrorífico, se golpeo contra la pared y casi estuvo segura de que si le propinaba otro golpe a la misma, esta se caería.

De repente el dolor paro. En un acto reflejo la Noah se levantó rápidamente y se quito el camisón, advirtiendo un espejo situado a la derecha del escritorio que no había notado la noche anterior. Se miro en el mismo.

Ahogó otro grito, esta vez de sorpresa. En su pecho se había dibujado, cuan tatuaje, una preciosísima cruz. El brazo vertical de la cruz comenzaba más o menos a la mitad del pecho y terminaba unos centímetros mas arriba del ombligo, los brazos laterales comenzaban en su corazón y terminaban en el final de las costillas justo bajo su pecho, la cruz era de color negro, con bellos detalles al final de cada brazo y estaba rodeada por finos hilos plagados de espinas, en el centro de esta elaborada y escalofriante cruz, florecía una única rosa blanca.

La Noah de la Esperanza tuvo un escalofrío, intento recordar de donde salía aquella cruz, intento recordar, si en algún momento de su pasado alguien se la había hecho, sin embrago, y aunque esta sabia que se la había hecho en su vida anterior, no lograba recordar ni quien se la hizo, ni como, ni porque. Toco la cruz, y soltó un jadeo, tenía la cruz en carne viva, por algún extrañó motivo sabía que iba a tardar más tiempo del habitual en sanar.

Volvió a mirar la cruz y algo dentro de su mente murmuro:

-''Sacrificio''.

Kessha hizo caso omiso de la palabra.

Se peino y se vistió rápidamente con su característica ropa de cuero, aunque no se puso el abrigo, que estaba semi-roto debido a las veces que tuvo que activar su descontrolada Inocencia en el tren, junto a Miranda. Noto que le quedaba algo prieto, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Su mente se había colapsado por culpa de la bella cruz tatuada en su pecho, respiro hondo y procuro tranquilizarse, ella no era de las personas que se ponían nerviosas. No, ella no era una 'persona'.

Miro por la ventana de su habitación una vez se hubo tranquilizado y una peligrosa idea cruzo su mente.

-¡Vamos a divertimos una rato!-dijo, animada de repente. Sin más, corrió hacia la ventana y salto sin pensárselo dos veces. El cuerpo de Kessha se precipitaba hacia el suelo cuando esta pronuncio unas palabras.

Sinless salió por la ventana de la habitación de la Noah y, convirtiéndose en dos hermosas alas, se clavo en su espalda. Kessha hizo un gesto de dolor y luego vatio las alas fuerte y rápidamente. Se fue elevando poco a poco, hasta llegar a la zona más alta de la enorme torre de la Orden y, advirtiendo en afilado pico de esta, se poso encima con un único pie, logrando, sin esfuerzo, que el sólido metal se doblase levemente.

La Noah mantuvo el equilibrio mientras su Inocencia se desactivaba y dejaba ver al precioso golem aletear contento alrededor de la chica. Esta, por su parte, estiro los brazos, quedándose en forma de cruz sobra la altísima torre.

El viento soplaba cálida y dulcemente en lo alto de la torre y Kessha cerró los ojos, dejando bogar su imaginación y respirando tranquila. No supo a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo estuvo sobre la alta torre, se encontraba a gusto, sintiendo libre. Pero todo tenía un fin, abrió los ojos al oír gritar a una voz femenina.

-¡Kessha ¿Qué haces ahí arriba?-chillo Lenalee al mismo tiempo que subía, gracias a su Inocencia, a gran velocidad.

-Pensar. -respondió la nombrada de manera seria, pero juguetona.

-¿Cómo te has subido ahí?

-Volando.

-Vamos a bajar.

-No.

-Kessha, por favor que no quiero que te hagas daño.

-¿seguro que quieres que baje?-pregunto la Noah con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Claro, que te puedes hacer daño!-dijo Lenalee mientras se acercaba a la Noah, con la idea de cogerla para ayudarla a bajar.

-Deseo concedido.-y con estas palabras, la Noah se dejo caer hacia atrás mientras se reía juguetona y macabramente.

Lenalee tardo un poco en reaccionar ante la temeraria chica. Unos segundos después ya se había lanzado para cogerla, aunque no fue necesario. Lenalee observó como Timcampy salía por la ventana de la habitación de la misma y se había grande. Kessha, al llegar a la altura de su dormitorio, se estrelló contra Timcampy y luego se metió en su habitación, como si el impacto no hubiese sido fuerte, Kessha entro en su habitación con una sonrisa en los labios.

Segundos después Lenalee se metió por la ventana de la habitación de Kessha, con gesto preocupado.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-pregunto, algo enfadada.- ¿te has hecho daño?

-Lo lamento, mi ''cordura'' estaba por debajo de lo normal y estaba alterada.-dijo Kessha mientras se giraba hacia Lenalee y la miraba a los ojos. Realmente la Noah no lo lamentaba demasiado, se había divertido, pero hacer enemigos en la Orden no era bueno, no necesitaba más, con tener a su familia en contra le bastaba o eso creía.-Estoy bien.

-Kessha… ¿has crecido desde ayer?... Estas más alta y mas…-Lenalee intentaba buscar la palabra correcta, 'madura' o 'sensual' eran los únicos calificativos que se la ocurrían.-mas… madura.-opto por lo primero al final.

-¿Qué?-Kessha se giro hacia el espejo y lo descolgó para mirarse. Era ciertamente más alta, ahora casi igualaba a Lenalee y su cuerpo se había vuelto más esbelto, tenía mas pecho y bellas y sensuales curvas surcaban su cuerpo. Kessha torció el gesto.-Y ellos no me dijeron nada…en fin…-susurro.-No sé, será algo del crecimiento, a ti también te pasara, tienes más o menos mi edad…-dijo subiendo la voz para que Lenalee la oyese. No era una mentira, dado que Kessha no sabía a qué se debía el repentino cambio en su estatura y en su cuerpo.

-Bueno, está bien.-suspiro Lenalee. -¿quieres que te enseñe la cafetería, desayunamos y luego te enseño la Base?

-Me parece bien, gracias, Lenalee.

Iban a salir por la puerta cuando sonó la misma y la Noah abrió con una sonrisa. Su sonrisa se amplió al ver a Miranda tras la puerta levemente sonrojada.

-¿te has perdido, Miranda?-pregunto Lenalee por detrás de Kessha.

-¡N-n-no! So-solo venia a ver a Kessha.

-Pues aquí me tienes, Miranda. ¿Paso algo?-pregunto dulcemente la Noah.

-Me marcho de misión, con Krory, al que, por cierto he perdido por el camino, venía a despedirme.-dijo con timidez la bella exorcista.-Kessha tú has…

-Sí, eso parece…-corto la Noah.-Regresa pronto y no sufras daños.-le dijo Kessha mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Pidiéndole al Conde Milenario en silencio que Miranda y Krory no se encontrasen con ningún Noah.

-¡Sí!-dijo Miranda con una sonrisa.- Adiós, Lenalee.

-Adiós, Miranda, buena suerte.-dijo Lenalee con una sonrisa.

Miranda se marcho, Kessha y Lenalee se dirigieron al comedor, donde había varias personas desayunando, entre ellas, Kanda.

-¡Kanda! Buenos días.-saludo Kessha mientras se le acercaba, Lenalee se quedo distancia.

-¿Por qué me molestas, acaso quieres morir?-dijo él mientras cogía su Katana.

-Bueno, tranquilo…-dijo la Noah y le sonrió. Recordó como le había llamado Lavi el día anterior y amplió su sonrisa.-Yuu.

-¡Tu…!-grito Kanda, fuera de sus casillas mientras desenfundaba su Katana y se disponía a ensartar a Kessha. Lenalee intervino.

-Kanda, por favor, tranquilízate.-dijo ella, este la ignoro por completo y se puso a perseguir a Kessha por todo el comedor.

La menor reía y Kanda se enfado más al ver que no podría pillarla. De repente la Noah se quedo quieta. Y miro alrededor, con el rostro tranquilo pero la mirada llena de terror. Kanda le dio alcance pero, al ver la mirada de la chica también miro alrededor, no vio nada más que cuatro estúpidos que se habían quedado mirando a la bella muchacha y un sacerdote que no había visto nunca sentado mirándola también. El samurái pudo sentir perfectamente como el cuerpo de Kessha se tensaba y se erguía, imponente, mientras esta miraba al sacerdote, como si quisiera advertirlo de que se andarse con cuidado.

De repente Kanda recordó por que la estaba persiguiendo y le puso a Mugen en el cuello a la chica. Kessha pareció volver a la realidad cuando sintió en frio metal en su garganta, sonrió.

-En circunstancias normales no me habrías pillado, Yuu.-le dijo mientras esquivaba un espadazo por parte del samurái.- ¡Lenalee, desayuna tu, yo no tengo hambre!-dijo subiendo un poco el tono de voz, debido a que estaba un poco lejos de la otra joven. Era cierto, Kessha no necesitaba comer, si comía, lo haría por simple gusto.

La Noah fijo la vista en el desayuno a medio comer del samurái y, al no saber qué tipo de comida era, se acerco a la velocidad del rayo, y se zampo el desayuno de Kanda.

A Kanda se le salto una venita en la frente.

-¡Vas a morir, N-chibi!

-glups…-se atraganto la Noah por intentar tragar todo de golpe y comenzó a toser. Eso le dio tiempo suficiente al samurái para intentar ensartarla de nuevo con su Katana. Y casi lo consigue de no ser por la intervención de cierto personaje de cabellos blancos.

-¡Bakanda! Déjala en paz… siempre metiéndote con los demás.

-¡Allen!-grito Kessha con alegría mientras lo abrazaba. El chico de cabellos blancos, que no la había reconocido se asombro de que supiese su nombre. Se giro-¿Allen? ¿Te has olvidado de mi?-pregunto mirándolo casi con tristeza.

-¡Kessha!-grito Allen mientras se separaba unos pasos, aquello lo había pillado completamente por sorpresa. Se fijo en que la menor había cambiado y un fuerte sonrojo cubrió la cara de este. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es una larga historia, antes de nada, hay algo que seguro que estarás buscando y que yo tengo. ¡Tim, tu dueño esta aquí!-grito por ultimo la Noah.

Una bola dorada entro en la sala como un rayo y se coloco en la cabeza de Allen.

-¡Timcampy! ¿Dónde demonios estabas?-le pregunto al golem, mientras lo cogía le lo estiraba como si se tratase de plastilina.

-jeje-rio Kessha, al contrario de lo que esperaba, se sintió bastante feliz al poder observar la sonrisa de Allen de nuevo.- Bueno, ¿Lenalee?

-Hola, Allen.-dijo la exorcista con una sonrisa.-me alegro de que tu misión te haya ido bien.

-Si…bien.-dijo el nombrado mientras su mirada se oscurecía. Esto preocupo a la Noah, y esta quiso preguntar, pero supo perfectamente que aquel no era el momento adecuado para eso.

-Lenalee, ¿me vas a enseñar la torre?-pregunto la Noah mientras sonreía.

-¡Sí! Casi se me olvida, perdóname Kessha.-dijo Lenalee mientras se adelantaba.-Vamos, luego nos vemos, chicos.

-Adiós, Walker, Yuu.-se despidió la Noah, y Allen sintió que al llamarlo de esa manera estaba desliéndose, no solo de él, sino de otra persona.

-Estúpido Moyashi…-lo insulto Kanda. Intentado no ir a partir a Kessha en dos.

-¿ya empezamos, Bakanda?

-Sabes perfectamente que ella no debería estar aquí.-dijo Kanda.

-Entonces, yo tampoco debería.-dijo Allen con gesto serio.

-Tú no eres un…-Kanda callo, consciente de lo que podría pasar si hablaba más de la cuenta. -Déjalo, Moyashi, seguro que es demasiado para tu pequeña cabecita.-se burlo Kanda con una maléfica sonrisilla.

-¡Serás…!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kessha y Lenalee caminaban tranquilamente por la Base, mientras la de ojos amatista le explicaba donde se situaban todos los sitios y Kessha los memorizaba. Más de una horas les tomo recorrer casi toda la torre, cuando un ruido sordo sonó en una de las habitaciones. Lenalee y Kessha se apresuraron a ver qué había pasado, encontrándose a un hombre alto y fornido, a Komui, a una niña y muchos hombres vestidos con extrañas túnicas que les tapaban completamente y con extraños emblemas. A Lenalee la recorrió un horrible escalofrió y retrocedió unos pasos con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Qué está pasan-?- Kessha se interrumpió al ver a la niña con numerosas heridas, el hombre situado en el centro de la habitación, delante de donde la niña se hallaba sentada, se disponía a darle un tortazo a la misma, al ver nadie movió un dedo para impedírselo, hizo uso de su excepcional velocidad y se situó delante la niña, parando el golpe con un solo dedo para posteriormente agarrar el brazo del hombre.-Pegar a un niño no es recurso más recomendado si se quiere ganar su afecto.-dijo ella, controlando su furia. Miro a los ojos del hombre, le generaron asco.

-¿Quién eres tú?-dijo el hombre desaciéndose del agarre de la Noah. Si el hombre hubiese mantenido unos segundos más el agarre de la chica, esta le habría roto el brazo sin esfuerzo.

-Me llamo Kessha.-dijo ella, seria.

-¿es ella la chica de la me han hablado ayer?-pregunto el hombre mirando a Komui.

-Si.-dijo Komui, con cabeza gacha.

-¿puedo preguntar quién es usted para intentar pegar a una niña? ¿Algún familiar?

-No soy ningún familiar. Mi nombre es Leverrier.-se presento él con voz fría.

Kessha se giro y miro a la niña, esta le devolvió una mirada completamente vacía.

-¿Qué le han hecho esta niña?

-No tienes por qué saberlo.

-Le ruego, señor, que no me enfade. –Dijo la Noah, con fría cortesía; casi fuera de sus casillas, pero con su voz completamente controlada.- Respóndame. ¿Qué le han hecho a esta niña?

-¿Qué harás si no te lo digo?-le pregunto el Inspector burlonamente.

-Mmm…puedo hacer muchas cosas…-dijo la Noah macabramente.-Veamos…puedo despedazarte…arrancarte la piel y dejar que te pudras después…puedo hacer…muchas cosas…-enuncio la Noah ampliando la sonrisa, sin decir en ningún momento que podía destruir su alma, si es que ese hombre tenía, Kessha lo dudaba. A todos los presentes se les puso la piel de gallina y se les erizo el bello de la nuca, no por lo que la chica había dicho aunque jugaba cierto papel, sino por lo que el rostro de la Noah reflejaba junto con el aura que se había tornado alrededor de esta.

-Dudo que pudieses hacer algo así.-se burlo el Inspector.

-¿quiere probar?-dijo ella. Un sudor frio recorrió a Leverrier, pero no lo dejo notar, los ojos del hombre no mostraron emoción alguna. Todos los hombres extrañamente tapados se hallaban preparados para detener lo que Kessha pudiese hacer.

-Por favor, chicas, salid de aquí.-casi suplico Komui.

-Por supuesto que saldré de aquí, cuando curen a la chica.-dijo Kessha mientras advertía que la niña tenía la ropa manchada de sangre en la pierna derecha y heridas alrededor de las muñecas, como si hubiese tenido grilletes.

-No eres nadie para dar órdenes aquí.-dijo el Inspector Leverrier mientras encarnaba una ceja.

-No soy nadie para dar órdenes aquí, pero puesto que Komui parece ser un perro cobarde en estos instantes y usted, un superior, que tiene el alma casi mas corrompida que el propio Conde Milenario, seré yo quien lleve a cabo lo que he dicho. - soltó ella, dejando la cortesía a un lado y diciendo una verdad tan grande como la torre en la que se encontraban.

Dicho esto, Kessha cogió a la niña en brazos y se la llevo de allí, los hombres que había en la habitación trataron de detenerla, pero ella, puesto que no tenía ningún tipo de Inocencia (Sinless estaba es su habitación) y era notablemente muchísimo más fuerte que todos los presentes en la habitación juntos y por separado, se escabullo con rapidez.

-Y yo que pensaba que no había un ''inútil Conde'' en la Orden, voy y me topo con un alma mas corrompida que la de un Akuma nivel cuatro…-dijo ella con fastidio mientras corría por la torre, buscando la enfermería.

Cuando la encontró suspiro aliviada, una enfermera, de porte severo salió a su encuentro.

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto la anciana pero bien conservada mujer.

-Me gustaría que curasen a esta niña, por favor. –dijo mientras entraba y depositaba a la pequeña en una de las camillas. La enfermera cerró la puerta con llave y se dispuso a examinar a la chica. Sonaron unos golpes en la puerta.

-¿Ha llegado recientemente alguien aquí con una niña en brazos?-pregunto una voz desde fuera.

-No, aquí no ha llegado nadie, ¿debería?-mintió la enfermera, que seguía con su porte serio.

-No, señora, muchas gracias.-dijo el hombre, posteriormente se escucharon los pasos del mismo alejándose.

-Gracias, señora.- agradeció la Noah con una bonita sonrisa.

-Lo he hecho por la niña, no pienso dejar que nadie me quite a mis enfermos y luego me vengan los mismos y tenga que trabajar en doble, más vale bien a la primera que tener que repetir el trabajo.-dijo la enfermera.-Voy a por vendas, tiene una herida un tanto profunda en la pierna derecha.-se levando, buscando las vendas.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto amablemente Kessha.

-…-la niña parecía que no iba a responder cuando al final dijo:- Co-Coraline

-Mi nombre es Kessha.-se presento la Noah mientras sonreía.- ¿Cómo te han traído hasta aquí?

-No-no lose.

-Te drogaron.-afirmo Kessha.- ¿Qué edad tienes?

-12 años.-dijo la chica, parecía que iba recobrando el ánimo. Kessha se fijo en que era bastante mona, de cabellos marrón oscuro, casi negro, profundos y grandes ojos chocolate, de complexión delgada y piel tostada.

-Bien, ahora voy a desinfectarte y luego te vendare las heridas. Te va escocer.-aviso la enfermera.

- Si quieres puedes distraerte conmigo.-dijo Kessha mientras le sonreía.- ¿Qué es lo que tienes en las manos?

-Una guadaña portátil.-dijo Coraline sonriendo.

-¿la llamas así por es pequeña, no?

-Exacto.-dijo la niña mientras hacia un gesto de dolor.-y también porque puedo hacerla grande cuando quiero.

-Te han traído aquí por algo ¿sabes que es lo que tienes en la mano?-pregunto la Noah a sabiendas de que poseía una Inocencia.

-Sí, antes de que todo se volviera negro dijeron que esto era una Inocencia y que estaba contaminada.-dijo, mostrándole la pequeña guadaña.

-Bueno, cuando terminen de vendarte iremos al comedor y comerás algo ¿no tienes hambre?-pregunto ella viendo lo delgada que estaba.

-Mucha.-contesto Coraline, al instante le rugió el estomago.

-jajaja-rio musicalmente la Noah de la Esperanza.-Bueno, después de eso iremos a ver qué es lo que pasa con tu Inocencia.

-¿Llevas aquí mucho tiempo o algo?-pregunto Coraline con curiosidad.

-No, llegue ayer.

-¿Me harán algo cuando vayamos a verles?, ese hombre no me gusta…-dijo Coraline mientras su rostro de ensombrecía.

-No te harán nada, porque yo estaré ahí.-dijo con confianza Kessha, mientras le tomaba una mano a la pequeña. Esta sonrió.-me recuerdas a alguien…-dijo con una sonrisa la Noah.

-¿Sí? ¿A quién?-pregunto con curiosidad Coraline.

-No puedo decirlo. Lo lamento.

-joo…-se quejo la pequeña e hizo otra mueca de dolor.

-He terminado.-dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Muchas gracias.-dijo Coraline con una preciosa e infantil sonrisa.

La enfermera no respondió, pero sonrió. Kessha cogió a Coraline dulcemente como una princesa y la llevo tranquilamente hasta la cocina. Se quedo para en la entrada con gesto sorprendido, una enorme montaña de platos vacio de amontonaba encima de una mesa mientras que otra montaña de comida ocupada otra mesa.

-¿Quién…?

-¡WALKER!-grito un chico rubio, con el cabello largo recogido en una coleta y dos curiosos puntos es la frente.- ¿a que le llamas tu tomar un aperitivo?-lo regaño.

-lo siento, tenía hambre…-se disculpo Allen detrás de toda esa montaña de platos.

-¿Allen, te has comido tu todo eso tu solo?-pregunto sorprendida la Noah.-Vaya, si que tienes apetito.- rio.

-¡Cuánto come ese chico!-grito Coraline mientras Kessha la bajaba y la ponía en el suelo. La niña avanzo un par de pasos, piso sin querer uno de los y resbalo, dio tres pasos a pata coja y perdió el equilibrio. Kessha se movió a gran velocidad y la atrapo antes de que cayese.

-Fíjate por dónde vas Coraline.-dijo mientras la cogía del mentón y le levantaba la cara para mirar sus ojos color chocolate.-No quiero que te hagas mas heridas.

-Si…

-¿Quién eres tú?-le pregunto al rubio mientras soltaba a Coraline de manera sutil.

-Mi nombre es Howard Link.

-Encantada de conocerte, mi nombre es Kessha.

-¿tu apellido?-pregunto Link con voz severa.

-Mi apellido…es…

-¡Link!-intervino Allen.- ¿para qué me buscabas?

-Se supone que tengo que estar supervisándote en todo momento, deja de escaparte.-lo regaño él.

-No me he escapado, solo me descuidado y me he ido por otro lado, he acabado en la cocina y me ha picado el hambre.-se excuso Allen. Kessha se rio, su risa sonó musical.

Kessha dejo a Link y a Allen discutiendo y se giro hacia una ventanilla grande, se acerco.

-Parece que tenemos dos cara nuevas~ ¿Cómo os llamáis, princesas?-dijo un hombre que Kessha califico como ''homosexual perdido''.

-Yo soy Kessha y esta pequeña de aquí es Coraline.

-Encantado de conoceros~ ¿Qué queréis comer?-pregunto el cocinero sonriendo.

-Quiero algo con chocolate…por favor-pidió Coraline tímidamente pero con una sonrisa.

-Yo un cuenco de cerezas, por favor.- pidió Kessha y en unos segundos apareció el mismo cocinero con una enorme pedazo de tarta de chocolate y el cuenco de cerezas.-Muchas gracias.

Kessha se sentó al lado de Allen, que había vuelto a comer a su sitio mientras Link lo mirada desaprobadoramente. Coraline se sentó a comer al lado de la Noah mientras miraba su plato con cara de máxima felicidad. La Noah se metió una cereza en la boca y noto que alguien la estaba mirando, miro de reojo a Allen y este debió la mirada, sonrojado a más no poder. Kessha encarno una ceja y sonrió, ese chico no se parecía demasiado en actitud a Neah.

-Come deprisa Coraline, vienen a por nosotras.-dijo con tranquilidad la Noah.

-¿Quién os persigue?-pregunto Allen.

-Pues, el Inspector Leverrier y los hombres raros de negro con insignias, supongo que por orden del primero.-explico Kessha.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Allen sorprendido.

-Porque me defendió y me llevo a la enfermería para que me curasen, me han traído aquí a la fuerza y me duele todo el cuerpo, ahora ya no tanto gracias a Kessha y a la enfermera…-dijo Coraline mientras seguía comiendo.

-¿y has conseguir escabullirte sola?-pregunto Link un tanto sorprendido.

-Si.- respondió Kessha sonriendo.-ya llegaron~

-¡ESTAN AQUÍ!-grito alguien en ese momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic, aunque creo que este capítulo se ha hecho pesado…en fin, introduje un nuevo personaje: Coraline.

A petición de Creepy-song. Espero que le haya gustado ^^=

Kessha: y si no le ha gustado que se aguante (cosa que dudo) a mí me gusta Coraline.

(Yo): te gusta porque te recuerda a Tyki, cabeza melona.¬¬

Kessha: Puede ser, como me vuelvas a llamar así… dejare que Yuu te pegue y a Tyki que se burle de ti.

Kanda: A mí no me metas, N-chibi.

Kessha: ¡No me llames así! ¡He crecido!

Kanda: En edad mental no.

Kessha: ahora veras…Yuu estúpido… (Kanda y Kessha se ponen a pelear)

(Yo): Ya están otra vez… -.-U

Coraline: ¿Hacen esto mucho?

(Yo): Desde que se conocen…

Coraline: ¿no hay manera de pararlo?

(Yo): Si la hay, yo no la sé. Bueno ahora pondré un perfil detallado de Kessha, en concreto para Lidya Schattenspiel. Que va a introducir en su historia a mi protagonista. ^^= Bye~

**-.-.-.-.-Perfil de Kessha-.-.-.-.-.-**

*Nombre: Kessha Kamelot  
>*Nombre Noah: <strong>Astartea<strong> (El Ángel del Infierno)

*Edad: 17 años

*Raza: **Noah de la Esperanza.  
><strong>  
>*Habilidad Noah: Extremadamente rápida, puede manejar todos los Elementos de la Creación (fuego, tierra, agua, aire, tiempo, luz, sombras y es buena con la magia)<p>

*Bando: Esta con los Exorcistas por el momento (?)

*Fusión con su Noah: 97%

*Inocencia: **Alas del Juicio Final  
><strong>-Su inocencia no solo tiene forma de alas (negra y blanca) sino que tiene tres niveles diferentes:  
>Nivel 1: Alas del Juicio Final<br>Nivel 2: La espada Sentencia  
>Nivel tres (?)<br>Sincronización con la Inocencia: 50-100 %

*D. Física: Hermosísima joven de cabello negro como la noche con destellos azules, ojos como esmeraldas, de bella y seductora figura femenina.

*D. psicológica: Serena y calmada, sincera y algo retorcida, muy orgullosa y cortes; también muy protectora y seria cuando se trata de las personas que le importan de verdad. Seductora y sensual cuando quiere. Su mente como Noah es muy bipolar. Jamás miente.

*Curiosidades: Amante de Tyki Mikk, esta algo enamorada de Allen Walker, aunque odia reconocerlo. Simpatiza y juega con Neah Walker.

*Le gusta: Las cerezas, Tyki Mikk, Allen Walker, la lasaña, picarse con Kanda, y tiene cierto gusto por la sangre. Volar y sentirse libre (esto de forma especial)

*Odia: Al Inspector Leverrier, las personas débiles, al Conde Milenario y que le den ordenes.

*Frases: **"Grandes metas requieren grandes sacrificios" y "Yo no miento…porque la verdad es mucho más aterradora y cruel que una simple mentira"**


	8. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8

_-¡ESTAN AQUÍ!-grito alguien en ese momento._

-¡jujuju!-rio Kessha macabramente.-lo dije.

-Ke-Kessha, ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Coraline, buscando a Leverrier con la mirada.

-Ir con ellos, quiero saber qué es eso de que la Inocencia está contaminada.- respondió la Noah mirando a Coraline.-no tengas miedo, yo cuidare de ti.

-Iré yo también.-dijo Allen mirando a los ''Cuervo'' con una ceja arqueada, el sonrojo anterior había desaparecido por completo.

-No te metas donde no te llaman, Walker.-le dijo la Noah.-No quiero que tengas problemas.

Allen no respondió, por alguna razón el hecho de que Kessha lo llamase Walker no le gustaba nada. La Noah de la Esperanza se levanto de manera elegante y sutil y cogió a la pequeña en brazos.

-¿quieres que les mareemos un poco, Coraline?-pregunto la Noah con una enorme sonrisa mientras arqueaba las cejas, divertida ante el hecho de los poco hombres que habían enviado a buscarlas.

-…Bueno…

-Se te acabo el tiempo para decidir.-dijo Kessha.- agárrate fuerte, voy a ir más rápido que antes.-aviso esta.

Coraline se agarro al cuello de Kessha fuertemente y cerró los ojos. Un fuerte viento azoto su cuerpo y se le cortó la respiración, cuando parecía que iba a ahogarse, consiguió tomar aire.

-¿Qué… ha sido…eso?-jadeo la chica mientras elevaba el rostro hacia Kessha.

-Yo corriendo a velocidad media.- respondió sinceramente la Noah.- Ya hemos llegado, andando nos hubiera tomado más de 20 minutos. ¿Puedes andar o prefieres seguir en mis brazos?-pregunto la Noah.

-Puedo bajar, gracias.-dijo Coraline con una sonrisa.

-Bien, pues vamos a entrar.-dijo Kessha mientras empujaba la puerta.

Al otro lado de la misma se encontraba Leverrier, hablando con Komui y con otro hombre. La conversación se corto en cuando las dos jóvenes entraron en la habitación.

-¿Has llegado ayer y ya te tomas tantas confianzas? ¿Dónde está tu educación?-pregunto Leverrier con fingido disgusto.

-Mi educación se perdió cuando vi lo que le pretendía hacer a esta niña, Señor.-dijo la Noah mientras encarnaba una ceja.-Vengo por información.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te la voy a dar?-pregunto con burla el Inspector.

-Fácil. Ustedes no pueden permitirse perder una Inocencia y una persona con mis habilidades en los tiempos que corren y como no me den lo que deseo puedo asegurarles que me iré de aquí rapidísimo, os garantizo que me llevaré a Coraline conmigo, estoy segura de que le interesara estar más conmigo que con cualquiera de ustedes.-dijo de manera arrogante la Noah.

Komui palideció ante la situación y miro al Inspector Leverrier que tenía un rostro indescifrable en aquel momento, como tantos otros. Komui decidió decirlo, dado que sabía perfectamente que el inspector no cedería ni aunque la vida le fuese en ello.

-Decimos que la Inocencia está contaminada cuando se ha fundido con materia oscura un determinado porcentaje de la misma.-dijo Komui mirando seriamente a Kessha y a la pequeña Coraline.

-¿y pretenden eliminar esa materia oscura?-pregunto Kessha, anticipándose a los datos que Komui iba a dar y sacando conclusiones rápidamente. De golpe nueva información llego a su cerebro y esta sonrió.

-Sí.

-Déjenme decirles que si hacen eso, no solo destruirán la materia oscura de la Inocencia sino que destruirán el paquete completo.-informo la Noah.

-¿y eso como puedes saberlo?

-Porque mi Inocencia está en estado puro y fundida al mismo tiempo en un 50% con materia oscura, es por eso que Hevlaska decía que mi Inocencia estaba fragmentada. En el momento en el que ambos materiales se fundieron pasaron a ser uno solo.- explico Kessha. – Y repito que en los tiempos que están corriendo no pueden permitirse perder Inocencias de manera estúpida.

-¿Cómo es que posees tanta Información?-pregunto Leverrier.

-No tengo el deber de contestaros.- respondió la Noah de la Esperanza con una sonrisa arrogante que casi saco a Leverrier de sus casillas. Miro a Komui.- ¿Cuál es la habitación de Coraline?

-Yo…no quiero…-susurro Coraline muy bajo pero Kessha lo oyó, y capto el mensaje a la primera.

-Asígnele esa habitación a otra persona, Coraline dormirá conmigo esta noche.-Coraline abrazo a Kessha por la cintura y apretó fuertemente. Esta le acaricio la cabeza.

-Tú nos darás a esa niña para que podamos extraerle la Inocencia y purificarla. Si la niña resulta herida en el proceso es cosa nuestra.-dijo Leverrier de manera fría y despiadada. Kessha encarno una ceja.-La hemos traído aquí para que sirva en la lucha contra los akuma, no se puede combatir a los akuma con materia oscura, no podemos dejar que sea un arma inservible, antes de eso la destruiremos.

-¿me está usted diciendo que las personas poseedoras de una Inocencia son únicamente armas que usted puede manejar a su antojo? ¿Qué únicamente son esclavos que seguirán sus órdenes?

-Exactamente.

-Pues lamento decirle que yo no he venido aquí a ser una esclava. Y me niego a permitir que le hagan daño a Coraline. -informo la Noah con furia.

-Las mujeres bravas son las más hermosas de todas.-dijo un tercer hombre saliendo de entre las sombras. Kessha lo analizo rápidamente, el hombre poseía un bello cabello rojo, la mitad de su rostro estaba tapada con una máscara y la otra mitad dejaba ver unas gafas y algo de barba. La complexión del hombre era robusta y fuerte. Sus ropas estaban compuestas por el uniforme de la Orden, pero a diferencia de este, los detalles estaban tallados sobre oro, no sobre plata.

-Me lo atribuiré como un cumplido.-dijo Kessha mientras le sonreía.- ¿Quién es usted?

-Me llamo Marian Cross. Desgraciadamente uno de los generales de la Orden.

-Le tengo lastima, General Cross.-dijo Kessha sinceramente.- Mi nombre es Kessha.

A la Noah le daba la impresión de que aquel hombre era más poderoso de lo que parecía y mucho más listo de lo que debería. Su intuición por suerte no solía fallarle. Contra todo pronóstico Coraline, impresionada por el fuerte color del cabello de Cross dejo de abrazar a Kessha y andando lo más rápido que pudo llego hasta el General, alago una de sus manos intentado tocar aquel bonito pelo mientras se ponía de puntillas, y aunque esto no basto para llegarlo a tocar el pelo, Cross pareció entender el mensaje y sonrió, divertido. Alzo a la pequeña hasta una determinada altura para que pudiera tocar su cabello y la joven sonrió, agradecida y maravillada.

Kessha debió la mirada de Cross para que esta se cruzase con la del Inspector Leverrier, los ojos del mismo la miraron, vacios y sin ningún sentimiento. Esta se mantuvo firme ante esta mirada, la Noah no pensaba dejarse dominar y mucho menos por alguien como él.

-Señoritas, ¿desean ir a alguna otra parte? Este lugar es algo aburrido para ustedes, me parece-dijo el general, cortes pero se podía notar una nota de diversión en su voz. Kessha decidió seguirle el juego y miro a Coraline, que seguía embelesada con el pelo del general

-Tiene razón. Coraline.-llamo Kessha sacando de su ensoñación a la pequeña.-vamos a la sala de entrenamiento, quiero ver qué tal te manejas con tu Inocencia. –miro a Cross.-Es usted libre para venir si así lo desea, General.

Coraline fue llevada por Cross en brazos hasta dicha sala, acto seguido este se despidió o mejor dicho ''escabullo'' diciendo que debía hacer algo.

Como Kessha ya esperaba, ambas chicas se encontraron con Kanda entrenando, Kessha sonrió.

-¡Yuu!-llamo la Noah, el samurái se volvió, enfadado con Mugen alzada.-que saludo más amable…

-Te voy a matar, N-chibi-dijo Kanda, listo para lanzar su primer ataque cundo vio a Coraline.- ¿Qué diablos hace aquí una enana como esa?

-¿siempre tan amable, eh? Se llama Coraline, llego hoy y es una portadora de la Inocencia. Mi nombre es Kessha no N-chibi.

-Las niñas pequeñas son solo un estorbo.

-¡Yo no soy un estorbo!-dijo Coraline, haciendo acto de presencia en la conversación, enfada.

-Las personas que son un estorbo son un estorbo.

-Que…yo…no soy…UN ESTORBO-grito Coraline activando su Inocencia. Una grande y preciosa guadaña hizo acto de presencia, la guadaña poseía incrustaciones de rubíes en forma de corazón y el color del material con el que estaba hecha era negro, tanto el samurái como la Noah apreciaron la aparición de un pequeño corazón negro justo bajo el ojo derecho de la chica así como los ojos chocolate de Coraline se tornaba levemente rojizos.

-Bonita guadaña. ¿Sabes usarla?-pregunto Kanda con un deje de burla.

-¡Claro!-dijo la chica mientras se lanzaba a atacarlo, Kessha sonrió, dudaba que la chica aguantase mucho, los movimientos del samurái eran rápidos, certeros y seguros. Los movimientos de Coraline no eran malos, pero tampoco buenos, usaba demasiada fuerza en los ataques y dejaba amplios huecos en su defensa.

Kessha dejo luchando a Kanda y a Coraline después de ver el empeño de la chica por mejorar, cada vez que caía o el samurái le hacía pequeños cortes no se quejaba, únicamente se levanta y volvía a atacar. La Noah de la Esperanza se aburría, por suerte, Allen paso por la sala de entrenamiento justo a tiempo, a la Noah se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡Walker!-grito mientras se acercaba al chico de cabellos y ojos de plata.- ¿_juegas_ conmigo?

-Link me estará buscando…-dijo Allen mirando hacia atrás.

-¡Venga, Allen!-insistió la Noah con una sonrisa divertida.-dudo que se atreva a meterse mi juego si no quiere que le ampute un miembro, como mínimo.-dicho esto y para convencerlo del otro se acerco mas.-Y como recompensa te dejare hacerme dos preguntas.

-¿para qué deseo hacerte dos preguntas? ¿Puedo confiar en que tu información sea verdadera?-pregunto Allen, levemente desconfiado.

-Sí, puedes confiar en mí porque…yo no miento.

-¿Por qué tu no mientes?-pregunto Allen arqueando las cejas.

-Porque… **la verdad es mucho mas aterradora y cruel que una simple mentira.** -respondió la Noah con una misteriosa sonrisa que pareció hipnotizar a Allen. Este no se percato de que la tristeza nublaba la mirada de Noah durante unos segundos.- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Jugamos un rato, Walker?

Allen sonrió de manera dulce y pensó que tal vez podría confiar en Kessha, practicar la lucha tampoco lo vendría mal.

-Está bien.-acepto el Payaso de Dios con la sonrisa aun en los labios mientras activaba su Inocencia.

-Esa Inocencia… -sonrió levemente.-dame todo lo que tienes, Pierrot-dijo la Noah con una preciosa sonrisa.-No te detengas, si lo haces terminaras mal parado. -Advirtió Kessha-Sinless.-llamo la Noah con dulzura.-hora de jugar.

El hermoso golem apareció de la nada y la Inocencia que llevaba en su Interior se activo mientras se clavaba en la espalda de la hermosa chica. Esta no hizo gesto de dolor esta ver. Allen admiro la hermosa pero por algún motivo macabra escena, las bellas alas emitían dos sensaciones por separado, quizá opuestas. Amabas resultaban imponentes y a los ojos de cualquiera ejercían una atrayente fascinación, pero por algún motivo, quizás también emitían tristeza.

-Al máximo.- advirtió Kessha a sabiendas de cómo era la Inocencia de Allen.

-Pero, Kessha, mi espada puede ser peligrosa para ti.-dijo Allen con preocupación.

-Yo también tengo una.-dijo ella, con cara de desconcierto, lo acababa de recordar.- **Inocencia…nivel 2, modo espada… ¡Sentencia!-** grito por ultimo la Noah.

Una tercera ala apareció frente a la joven y esta la agarro. Las plumas del ala fueron desapareciendo, dejando ver una elaborada espada. La espada poseía un filo perfecto y la hoja era negra y fina, con una gran cruz blanca tallada en su centro, el mango tenía un leve resplandor verde y la empuñadura era plateada y tenia numerosas cruces tanto negras como bancas talladas a su alrededor, en la punta del mango de la espada se apreciada una piedra preciosa, una esfera que parecía ser una esmeralda o una aguamarina, Allen no pudo apreciar bien ese detalle por que la Noah, con una sonrisa se había lanzado a atacarlo.

Fuertes estocadas, fintas, esquivas, grandes saltos y el ruido de entrechocar de las espadas de ambos se dejaba oír en toda la sala, el resto de personas que se hallaban entrenando pararon sus acciones para mirar la fiera batalla entre la Noah y el exorcista. Kessha ya se había percatado de las miradas pero no le tomaba importancia, por su parte, Allen estaba absorto en la batalla, olvidándose de los que le rodeaban y concentrándose en la espada y el cuerpo de la joven que le atacaba sin descanso.

El tiempo transcurría pero ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta de aquel pequeño detalle. Kessha no se sentía cansada ni nada parecido, sin embargo, cuando la batalla ya se había prolongado más de tres horas, este comenzó a cansarse y la Noah lo noto. Decidió poner fin al ''juego''.

-Game Over, Allen Walker.-dijo mientras usaba su inusual velocidad para situarse detrás del mismo, Allen abrió los ojos al máximo. La Noah le propino un fortísimo golpe en la espalda y este salió disparado hacia el suelo. Kessha lo cogió justo antes de que se estrellase, sentándose encima de él para que no se levantase. Allen jadeo.-Hora de tu descanso, Walker. Te lo has ganado.

Allen se coloco una mano en la frente y se limpio la piel, perlada por el sudor mientras sonreía de manera triste al percatarse de que Kessha no había estado luchando enserio.

-Que penoso soy…-susurro Allen mientras había una mueca y su mirada se nublaba con algo parecido a la rabia.- podrías haber terminado la pelea en cuanto comenzamos ¿no?-dijo de manera brusca mirando a la Noah desde el suelo.

-Sí. -respondió la Noah de manera automática.-Tranquilo, ya sé que tu tampoco luchabas en serio.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Allen, desconcertado.

- No me transmitías sensación de seriedad, no me golpeabas de manera fuerte y tus movimientos eran inseguros, supongo que no querías matarme.

Allen seguía completamente desconcertado, Kessha le dedico una bonita sonrisa.

-Y ahora… arriba-dijo mientras se levantaba y le tendía una mano a Allen.-Esta noche iré a tu habitación y me harás las preguntas que te prometí, ahora no.-susurro la Noah adelantando los acontecimientos.-Me están vigilando.

-N-chibi.-llamo Kanda acercándose.

-¡No me llames así, estúpido Yuu!-se volvió furiosa la Noah hacia Kanda, quien traía a Coraline en brazos, desmallada.-Que detalle traerla en brazos, gracias. ¿Cómo estuvo?

-Es torpe y brusca.-dijo Kanda con desdén mirando a Coraline, desmallada y con abundantes heridas.

-Eso es normal, lo raro sería que fuese buena luchando siendo tan pequeña.

-Kanda…-llamo una soñolienta y desorientada Coraline despertándose, de repente parpadeo, llena de vitalidad de nuevo.-¡Gracias por luchar conmigo!-grito con una enorme sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba.

El corazón del samurái dio un vuelco y abrió los ojos al máximo al ver la sonrisa de Coraline y su mirada. No pudo evitar compararla con Alma, aquella sonrisa…

Dejo caer al suelo a Coraline de manera brusca y esta se quejo, el samurái se dio media vuelta y se marcho de allí, ignorando los gritos y los insultos de aquel al que llamaba Moyashi.

-Coraline, vamos a mi habitación, creo que puedo hacerte un apaño con alguna prenda mía dado que tu uniforme como exorcista no tardaran en dártelo. Y de paso te hare un regalo.

-¿no vamos a ir a la enfermería?-pregunto Coraline con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Confía en mí.-dijo la Noah con una sonrisa.-Walker, creo que te están buscando.

-WALKER.-grito un Link fuera de sus casillas en ese mismo instante.

-Oh-oh.-susurro Allen retrocediendo un paso.

-Te dejo con tu amiguito,-dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.- nos vemos esta noche.- le susurro al oído sensualmente. Ante esta ultima mención y sin saber muy bien porque Allen se sonrojo y Kessha sonrió, aguantándose las ganas de reír, le encantaba jugar con ese chico. Coraline miraba la escena desde los brazos de Kessha sin comprenderla muy bien.

Las heridas de Coraline sangraban y le dolían bastante pero esta se mordió los labios y espero a que Kessha la llevase a su habitación.

-¿Por qué no corres?-pregunto muy bajito Coraline, curiosa.

-Porque me están siguiendo. - respondió la Noah en el mismo tono.-tranquila, ya casi llegamos.-Kessha acelero levemente el paso y en cuestión de unos minutos llegaron a su habitación, entraron y Kessha cerró la puerta con llave.-Ya estamos aquí, eres una buena chica, Coraline.

Coraline le dedico a Kessha una enorme sonrisa y la abrazo. La Noah separo a Coraline de su cuerpo al ver la expresión de dolor que ponía.

-No es nada.-intento quitarle importancia la pequeña mientras se separaba del todo de Kessha.

-Mentir es un pecado en tu religión ¿sabes?-se burlo la mayor con una sonrisa.-Bueno, su me prometes que jamás le dirás a nadie lo que vas a ver hoy, te daré tu regalo.

-¡Vale!-dijo animadamente la pequeña chica.

-Quédate quieta un momento y cierra los ojos.-Coraline obedeció rápidamente y Kessha volvió a sonreír. Se arrodillo hasta quedar a la altura de la niña y le beso delicadamente la frente, luego le cogió ambas manos e hizo lo mismo con ellas.

Coraline sentía como el dolor desparecía rápidamente y se pregunto qué estaría haciendo su amiga con ella, sintió la tentación de abrir los ojos.

-Ya está. ¿Te encuentras mejor?-Coraline abrió los ojos ante la señal y se miro el cuerpo. Cualquier rastro de herida, cicatriz o sangre existente había sido borrado.

-¡AAAAAH! ¿Cómo has he-?-Kessha le tapo la boca para que guardase silencio.

-No chilles, es el regalito que te quería dar.-le susurro la Noah. Coraline se puso a dar brincos y a hacer piruetas.-Bueno, tranquila, pequeña. Ahora déjame ver que tengo por aquí para ponerte, entre lo sucia que tienes la ropa y lo ajada que te la ha dejado Yuu… parece que llevas harapos…-dijo mientras miraba en su armario. Encontró una camiseta verde oscuro con detalles dorados que a ella le quedaba grande y se la lanzo a Coraline para que se la pusiera a modo de vestido, le pasó un cinturón por la cadera para que le diese un aire más moderno y le puso un lazo azul en la muñeca derecha.-Lista.

-Muchas gracias.-dijo Coraline con una gran sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Enana! ¡N-chibi!-gritaba un enfadado Kanda mientras aporreaba la puerta.

-¡Maldito Yuu!-chillo Kessha desde el otro lado de la puerta mientras se apresuraba a abrir.- ¿Qué diablos quieres?

-La enana se dejo esto.-dijo de mala manera Kanda mientras lanzaba una pequeña guadaña dentro de la habitación.

-¡Gracias!-dijo Coraline con otra de sus grandes sonrisas.

-¿Cómo sabias cual era mi habitación, Yuu? –pregunto Kessha encarnando una ceja, divertida.

-¡No tengo por qué darte explicaciones N-chibi!

-¡Exijo un respeto!-espeto con una sonrisilla la Noah.

-¿sois pareja?-salto Coraline con una sonrisa.

-¡NO!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras la miraban, horrorizados ante esa sola mención.

-Más quisiera este estúpido samurái con coleta llamado Yuu.-dijo Kessha con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Eso te crees tú, N-chibi.-respondió Kanda ante la provocación de la mayor.

-jeje…-rio muy bajito Coraline.

Kanda se dio media vuelta y se marcho, sin que Kessha y Coraline pudiesen ver la sonrisa de diversión que había en su rostro.

El tiempo paso rápido, Coraline y Kessha se encontraron con Lavi y la pequeña se pego a él como una lapa. Lavi parecía satisfecho con la atención de la pequeña aunque de vecencuando reclamaba la atención de la mayor. La tarde se paso rápido, cuando Lavi se fue, llamado por Bookman, llego Lenalee con el uniforme de Coraline. A esta le brillaron los ojos al ver lo elegante y bonito que era el uniforme. El uniforme la niña era idéntico al de mirando, se ceñía a su cuerpo, aun sin ninguna curva para facilitarle el movimiento y el abrigo con las joyas le daban el toque de elegancia justo.

Cuando Coraline se hubo puesto el traje, bajaron a cenar dado que ya era algo tarde, a Kessha le sorprendió no encontrar a Allen ni ninguna montaña de platos sobre alguna de las mesas del comedor. Coraline pidió, de nuevo, un trozo de tarta de chocolate.

-Yo quiero…-la Noah pensó en alguna cosa ligera. No tenía hambre.-Un vaso de leche con miel.

-Marchando~-respondió el cocinero con su particular acento. En cuestión de segundo ya tenía todo lo que habían pedido las dos jóvenes.

-¡No nos dijiste tu nombre, cocinero!-dijo de repente Coraline.

-Jerry es mi nombre~

-Gracias, Jerry.-agradecieron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo. Estas se miraron, la menor rio y Kessha sonrió.

La Noah diviso a Kanda y su sonrisa se amplio.

-¡Yuu!-el nombrado casi se atraganta al sentir como era abrazo por la chica por la espalda.- ¿siempre comes, cenas o desayunas lo mismo?-pregunto la Noah al ver la soba de Kanda.

-¡No te importa N-chibi!-dijo con falso mal humor.

-¡Que malo…!-se quejo la Noah.-Coraline, comamos al lado de Yuu ¿ok?

-¡Sí!-respondió alegremente la niña.

Ignorando por completo las quejas del samurái, Kessha se sentó a su lado y Coraline al lado de Noah. Cenaron y en un par de ocasiones Kanda y Kessha dejaron de comer, unas para perseguirse entre ellos y otras persiguiendo a Coraline que los llamaba ''pareja de casados''.

Una vez terminaron se despidieron de Kanda y este las despidió a su vez con un leve gesto de cabeza que solo la mayor aprecio. Ambas chicas se fueron a la habitación de la Noah y se pusieron sus respetivos camisones, Coraline una camiseta blanca de Kessha y la está un fino camisón blanco con abundantes flores negras. Pasaron dos horas hasta que la menor se quedo dormida y Kessha aprovecho esa oportunidad para ir a ver a Allen.

-Tim, Sinless, vigilad a Coraline. Regresare pronto, o eso espero.-susurro la Noah muy bajo.

Dicho esto la Noah se levanto lenta y sutilmente de su cama, ciertamente no sabía dónde estaba la habitación de Allen, pero eso no era un impedimento para ir a verlo. Sabía perfectamente que únicamente tenía que seguir su **esencia** y lograría encontrarlo donde fuese. Abrió la ventana sin ruido y salto sin miedo. Se agarro sin ningún problema a las piedras que formaban la cubierta de la oscura torre, y escalo, buscando la habitación de Allen, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

No le tomo más de dos minutos encontrar la habitación, cuando la encontró, la golpeo suavemente y un guapo chico de ojos de plata salió a su encuentro en cuanto abrió la ventana.

-¡¿Kessha!¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto él sorprendido.

-Vine a buscarte para que me hagas las preguntas que te prometí.-el chico no respondió a su afirmación y se sonrojo.- ¿Deseas que me vaya?-pregunto la Noah, en su voz podía distinguirse un tono de desilusión. Hizo amago de saltar para marcharse.

-¡No!-grito Allen deteniéndola.-No…te vayas.-la Noah sonrió y él se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Kessha entro en la habitación y se sentó en la cama, con movimientos elegantes y sutiles.

-…-El chico se mantenía el silencio y su sonrojo no disminuía.

-Puedes relajarte conmigo, pequeño Payaso. No voy a devorarte.-dijo ella con una sonrisa zalamera en los labios. Allen no se relajo.-Bien, mi Pierrot…Es hora de que me hagas tus preguntas…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hola, queridos lectores, lamento haber tardado taaanto en escribir la continuación del fanfic, estaba de exámenes, etc.…

Kessha.-Lo que te ha pasado es que andabas vaga para escribir. No trates de engañar.

Yo.-Bueno… ¿la has tomado conmigo últimamente?

Kessha (mira para otro lado).-No…que va…

Kanda (con cabreo).- ¿Dónde está Mugen?¡N-chibi!

Kessha.-Yo no he sido, Yuu y… ¡Me llamo Kessha!

Kanda (me mira)

Yo (aterrorizada).-yo no he sido… (Sale corriendo)

Kanda.-Espera, maldita sea.

Yo.- ¡Allen socorro!

Kessha.-En fin…Kanda no está, Allen se ha ido a salvar a mi amiga, solo quedo yo. Espero que se les haya quedado interesante el capitulo y continúen leyendo. Deseo que les guste y así me despido. (Hace una reverencia) Les dejo el perfil de Coraline:

***Nombre:** Coraline

***Edad: **12 años

***Raza:** Humana poseedora de una Inocencia contaminada.

***Fusión con su Inocencia**: 79%

***Inocencia: **Guadaña Sangrienta.

***D. Física**: Chica de cabellos oscuros recogidos en una coleta, cabello recogido y penado hacia atrás (parecido a Tyki) bonitos ojos de chocolate rodeados por espesas y largas pestañas, de tez morena. Esta bastante delgada, ninguna curva surca su cuerpo por el momento.

***D. psicológica**: es tranquila y motivadora con una sonrisa que dar siempre, odia meterse en problemas, algo torpe y siempre que cree que pasa algo tiende a disculparse.

***Curiosidades**: Le gusta Kanda Yuu y ama el chocolate. Le encanta abrazar a Kessha y que esta le cuente cuentos y le cante canciones que la misma compone. (Lo veréis en el próximo capítulo~)

***Frase**: "Los humanos somos creadores de vida y dictadores de muerte"


	9. Capitulo 9: No debo amar

Capitulo 9

_-Puedes relajarte conmigo, pequeño Payaso. No voy a devorarte.-dijo ella con una sonrisa zalamera en los labios. Allen no se relajo.-Bien, mi Pierrot…Es hora de que me hagas tus preguntas…_

El silencio inundo la habitación, Allen suspiro mientras intentaba relajarse. No era que al chico no se le ocurrieran preguntas, era que tenía demasiadas y no sabía cuáles eran las verdaderamente importantes. El sabía que no podía seleccionar una al azar…

-Walker.-llamo Kessha mientras sonreía de nuevo, pero esta vez, una sonrisa comprensiva. De repente su sonrisa se borro. Y su semblante se torno severo. - Llévame al Arca.

-No…

-Hazlo.-dijo la joven mientras echaba un vistazo a la habitación, mirándola casi con furia.- ¿Eres medianamente consciente de que, primero, te tienen vigilado y segundo, hay una persona justamente detrás de tu puerta, esperando para entrar?-le dijo mientras encarnaba una ceja.-Esto se parece cada vez más a una maldita cárcel…-susurro.

-Está bien pero…-intento advertir Allen y antes de terminar la frase fue interrumpido por la joven Noah.

-"…como hagas algo no te dejare volver"-completo la chica con un leve deje burla.

Allen sonrió, acto seguido, algo semejante a un pedazo de cristal roto color blanco, con un determinado número encima apareció ante estos. Kessha le sonrió y una sensación de familiaridad se apodero de ella. En el preciso instante en el que los dos cruzaban el portal, la puerta de la habitación de Allen se abrió de par en par. Dejando ver a un malhumorado y algo sonrojado Link.

-¡WALKER QUE…!

-¡Corre!-grito Allen tirando de la mano de Kessha, esta no se hizo de rogar e incluso adelanto a Allen corriendo antes de que este pudiese entrar complemente en el portal. Este se cerró cuando ambos jóvenes entraron, dándole a Link en las narices.

-Buena escapada.-dijo Kessha con una triunfal sonrisa en los labios. Allen fue perfectamente consciente de como de las bellas facciones de la joven desaparecían los rasgos de tensión, suavizando su expresión y dándole un toque casi inocente. Por su parte Kessha se estiro grácilmente mientras la sensación de familiaridad aumentaba. Se volvió hacia Allen. –Quiero mi violín.-dijo, olvidándose por completo de las preguntas. Allen puso cara de desconcierto mientras la imagen de un violín negro se materializaba en su mente.-No recuerdo donde está, por favor, dime que tu sí.- Había un leve tono suplicante en su voz mientras tanto la mente de Allen viajo a toda velocidad por las abundantes salas del blanco Arca. Hasta que dio con el extraño pedido.

Una puerta se abrió y Kessha le sonrió con dulzura mientras se acercaba. Al traspasar el portal, Allen vio que el escenario cambiaba completamente.

-Esta fue mi habitación hace bastante tiempo…-dijo muy bajo y con algo de melancolía la Noah.

La habitación estaba casi completamente cubierta por cristales de tonos azules y violetas, los muebles, transparentes y de los mismos tonos, los extraños barrotes de la cama… Le daban un aspecto completamente exótico y muy hermoso. En la habitación abundaban figuras hechas con rubíes, diamantes y otro tipo de piedras preciosas que tenían formas diversas, como todo tipo de flores y mariposas.

-Me mimaban bastante….-sonrió la Noah. Allen se fijo en que justamente en el centro de la enorme habitación, sobre la mesa central se hallaba en anteriormente mencionado violín negro. La joven lo cogió y miro con cariño. Se giro hacia Allen. –Walker, llévame "allí" por favor.

Allen seguía las órdenes de la Noah como si de un muñeco se tratase y la Noah observo como el brillo de dulzura y confianza en los ojos del joven se iba perdiendo y eso le dio mala espina. La Noah de la Esperanza espero a que llegasen a la habitación secreta para propinarle un fuerte golpe en el rostro a Allen, provocando la inmediata reacción y despejo del mismo.

-¡EH! ¡Eso duele!-se quejo el joven desde el suelo, el impacto de Kessha lo había derribado.

-Lo sé, por eso lo he hecho, el dolor es una de las maneras de desviar los pensamientos y alejar el miedo. ¿No lo sabías?-dijo burlonamente la Noah. Le tendió una mano y le ayudo a levantarse.- Ahora vuelves a ser tu.-Ante estas palabras Allen se deprimió y sonrió tristemente.

El cuerpo del joven perdió rigidez y casi se encorvo, comenzó a caminar pesada y cansadamente a uno de los sofás que había en la blanca sala. Kessha encarno una ceja. La Noah adivino que es lo que pasaba por la mente de Allen en ese momento y se mordió el labio inferior, barajando seriamente lo que iba a decir a continuación, dado que ella no podía mentir y a veces le costaba bastante encontrar una respuesta o un consejo que fuesen verdaderos. Lo siguió y se sentó junto a él en uno de los sillones que había en la sala. Ella lo abrazo y Allen dio un respigo ante la repentina acción de la Noah.

-Da igual lo que te digan, da igual lo que te hagan… porque recuerda mis palabras: Allen Walker es Allen Walker.-dijo Kessha con dulzura mientras tiraba levemente de él, el chico de cabellos de plata no se resistió y se dejo mover, la Noah se tumbo en el sillón y lo apoyo en su pecho mientras le acariciaba el cabello, intentado reconfortarlo.- No importa el pasado, ni tampoco el futuro. Tú eres tú y es algo que nadie podrá cambiar jamás ¿comprendes? –El la rodeo la cintura, se sentía reconfortado por las repentinas pero sabias y dulces palabras de Kessha.- No dudes, es imposible no tener miedo, es casi imposible no llorar cuando un ser querido nos deja. Cuando haya que llorar, llora, cuando haya que reír, ríe. Jamás te aguantes lo que sientes, eso es de cobardes y solo te hará daño. –Kessha se percató de que algo mojaba su fino camisón y fue cuando supo que Allen estaba llorando. Sonrió con dulzura.-Prométeme que nunca permitirás que se te agote la esperanza y que nunca dejaras de esforzarte.-Allen acomodo la cabeza algo más arriba, en la clavícula de la Noah, mientras abrazaba más fuerte la cintura de la hermosa chica. Esta espero a que él se calmase y aflojase el agarre que tenía sobre la cintura de la misma. Ella sabía que llegado a ese punto no había más que decir. Cuando Allen se recobro, se separo de ella con una leve sonrisa en los labios, mirándola, agradecido. Algunos minutos pasaron un suave silencio reinó en la blanca habitación hasta que Kessha decidió romperlo.

-Allen.-llamo ella, el joven, que se había quedando mirándola, salió de trance.- ¿te parece que toquemos juntos?-dijo mientras señalaba el piano. Allen negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero tocar ahora, pero si me gustaría oírte. -respondió sinceramente el chico de cabellos de plata.

- Tocare una melodía que compuse hace tiempo. No quiero quejas después. –Allen asintió, volcando todos sus sentidos en la Noah. Kessha se levanto y se coloco delante del alargado sillón. Comenzó a tocar una melodía suave, melancólica como un bello amanecer que poco a poco se fue haciendo más fuerte y rápida y casi sonaba desesperada. Poco a poco Allen sintió como la música de la Noah se iba haciendo absorbente y poco a poco la voz de Noah, hermosa y absorbente también fue surgiendo de sus labios:

Sigo luchando contra Dios en este lugar tan sucio y cruel.  
>Mi corazón me han arrancado, y mis alas se han oscurecido.<br>Sigo luchando contra Dios en este lugar tan sucio y cruel.  
>Mi espalda está llena de cicatrices, y me he perdido sola.<p>

¿Por qué estoy sola en este mundo oscuro y estancado?  
>El dolor no razonable de esta herida siempre me irritó<br>Este sentimiento continuará extendiéndose.

La parálisis comienza a ganar, una vertiginosa **mentira**.

¿Qué hago?

Sigo luchando contra Dios en este lugar tan sucio y cruel.  
>Mi corazón me han arrancado, y mis alas se han oscurecido.<br>Sigo luchando contra Dios en este lugar tan sucio y cruel.  
>Mi espalda está llena de cicatrices, y me he perdido sola.<p>

¿Por qué no me rindo y regreso?

En el mundo, en este frágil y cruel lugar.

Siempre me irritó saber de esta desagradable herida.  
>Pero estos sentimientos seguirán lucidos hasta el Apocalipsis.<p>

Admito que abandonarlos es rastrero  
>Verlos morir es demasiado placentero…<p>

Sigo luchando contra Dios en este lugar tan sucio y cruel.  
>Mi corazón me han arrancado, y mis alas se han oscurecido.<br>Sigo luchando contra Dios en este lugar tan sucio y cruel.  
>Mi espalda está llena de cicatrices, y me he perdido sola.<p>

El dolor de toda esta ventisca me está hiriendo.

¿Es que nadie me ayudara?

No puedo escapar del cruel destino que tu Dios me impuso.

Luchare contra Dios por mi mañana…

Aunque el dolor de las heridas sea cada vez mayor.

Sigo luchando contra Dios en este lugar tan sucio y cruel.  
>Mi corazón me han arrancado, y mis alas se han oscurecido.<br>Sigo luchando contra Dios en este lugar tan sucio y cruel.  
>Mi espalda está llena de cicatrices, y me he perdido sola.<p>

En este laberinto del que es imposible salir.

En este laberinto me perdí, ¿Quién me ayudara a salir?

Mi familia abandone y mi pasado destruí

Todo para cumplir mi destino

Sin tratar de huir…

Destruyendo este hilo fino…

Pensando que no debo desistir

A Allen le pareció que tras esa agresiva, absorbente y hermosa melodía, que le había puesto los pelos de punta y la piel de gallina, existía una desesperación oculta. La melodía producida por el violín se fue haciendo más lenta, hasta desaparecer. La Noah que había mantenido los ojos cerrados hasta ese momento, los abrió tiempo después y miro al exorcista.

-Siéntete honrado, solo tres personas han escuchado esta melodía.-le dijo con una sonrisa la Noah. Allen la sonrió.

-¿Kessha hay algo que se te mal hacer?-pregunto Allen de pronto.

-mm…-Kessha se quedo pensativa.-Hay cosas que **no debo ** permitirme hacer, no hay cosas que se me den mal.

-¿Como cuáles?-pregunto el chico.

-No debo…-los ojos de la Noah se volvieron tristes**.-…amar.**

-¿¡Que!-exclamo Allen verdaderamente sorprendido.

-No debo amar, por que amar a alguien significa darle todo el poder para destruirte sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo y yo no puedo permitirme hacer eso. Aunque…-se cayó, consciente de que no debía decir más.

-¿Aunque…?

-No contestare a esa pregunta.

-¡Kessha!-protesto Allen, la Noah rio musicalmente.

-No me hagas preguntas que no te incumben, anda, hazme preguntas que te interesen de verdad.

-Está bien…-dijo Allen haciendo un puchero. Kessha sonrió. Allen se quedo pensativo.-¿Cuáles son tus habilidades como Noah?

-Manejo todos los elementos de la creación y como plus, puedo manipular Inocencias y armas tanto de Akuma como de Noah's. También puedo mostrar cosas del futuro o del pasado con mis dibujos.

-Destino…

-¿Te lo explico?-se ofreció la Noah. El exorcista asintió.-Todos los humanos tiene dos destinos, los dos buenos, los dos malos, o una mezcla de ambos. Todos tenemos un determinado **deseo **que deseamos cumplir y ese deseo nos guía hacia un destino, si el deseo cambia, tu destino cambia. Yo puedo sabes cual es uno de los dos mediante mis dibujos.-Allen se quedo pensativo.- Deberíamos regresar.

-Si.- admitió Allen.-Creo que me la he cargado.

-No te preocupes, puedes echarme la culpa.

-No lo hare.

-Como quieras.-le dijo la Noah encogiéndose de hombros mientras ambos cruzaban el portal.

Aparecieron en la habitación de Allen, Link no tardo en hacer acto de presencia en la habitación para echarle la bronca a Allen. La Noah salió del cuarto antes de que en rubio reparase en ella. Trepo por la torre con gracilidad y elegancia, llegando rápidamente hasta su habitación. La pequeña Coraline dormía plácidamente el su cama, con rostro inocente. Mientras, en el amanecer teñía con suaves tonos naranjas el horizonte y en perezoso sol salía. En pocos minutos la luz entro en el cuarto, despertando a Coraline, quien se removió y estiro como un gatito. Hacía poco tiempo que Kessha se había sentado en el escritorio que la habitación poseía y había comenzado a dibujar, con su excepcional velocidad, el dibujo que había comenzado estaba casi terminado y casi se sobresalto al escuchar hablar a Coraline, la mente de la Noah estaba casi completamente ida.

-Buenos días Kessha…-dijo aun con el velo de los sueños en los ojos Coraline.

-Buenos días.- respondió la Noah al saludo.- ¿dormiste bien?

-Sí, se duerme bien en esta cama-dijo alegremente la menor, se levanto y fue hacia Kessha-¿Qué haces, Kessha?

-Dibujo.- respondió fríamente la Noah.

-¡Dibujas muy bien! Pero…

-¿Qué te pasa Coraline?-pregunto Kessha mientras volvía en sí y miraba a la pequeña.

-El dibujo… da miedo….-susurro Coraline.- ¿yo soy la niña muerta de allí?

-La Noah miro el dibujo a la velocidad del rayo, ni siquiera recordaba que había dibujado debido a su estado de trance.

En el dibujo había una pila de cadáveres considerable y se distinguían perfectamente personas que ella conocía. Coraline, Lenalee, Kanda, Krory, Miranda, Komui, Allen Walker y la lista seguía. Sobre la pila de cadáveres había dos personas besándose como si nada estuviese sucediendo, una era ella y la otra un hombre alto, vestido con su característico traje y el cabello peinado había atrás. Tyki Mikk. Más atrás estaban todos los Noah, Road, Lulubell, el Conde Milenario, el paraguas histérico, etc. De fondo había una ciudad completamente destruida y en llamas.

-Un destino…-susurro muy bajo la Noah. -¡No puede ser!-exclamo la Noah, casi fuera de sí.

-¿Kessha?

-Sí, discúlpame. ¿Tienes hambre?-pregunto ella mirando a la menor mientras una falsa sonrisa acudía a sus labios, intentando calmar su inquietud.

-Si…

-Tu uniforme está listo.-salto entonces la Noah. Segundos más tarde unos suaves golpecitos sonaron en la puerta.

-Coraline, Kessha, ¿estáis despiertas?-sonó la suave voz de Lenalee, tras la puerta.

-Sí, entra, no cerré con pestillo.-le dijo amablemente la Noah.

-Gracias, Kessha.-dijo Lenalee mientras entraba.-Buenos días.

-¡Buenos días!-dijo alegremente Coraline.

-Coraline, aquí tienes tu uniforme, ¿quieres ponértelo?

-¡Sí!-exclamo la nombrada con ilusión.

-Kessha, ¿luego vienes conmigo para medirte y hacerte tu traje?

-¿tengo que llevar obligatoriamente eso, no?

-Sí, ¿deseas ayudar a confeccionarlo para darle un toque más personal?

-Sí, muchas gracias por la sugerencia, Lenalee.

-¡Ayuda, chicas! ¡Esto es difícil de poner!-exclamo Coraline, que estaba a punto de caerse.

Las mayores rieron y se apresuraron a ayudar a Coraline a ponerse el uniforme. Dicho ropaje era similar al de Miranda, únicamente había una diferencia y esta era que el uniforme tenía, además de los pantalones, una falda. Una vez terminaron de ponerle el uniforme a Coraline, bajaron a desayunar.

Allí, en el comedor, se encontraron con Lavi y Bookman. Lenalee los saludo amablemente, al igual que Coraline. Kessha hizo lo mismo, sin embargo, ella y Bookman intercambiaron una batalla de miradas sin que ninguno de los presentes los advirtiese. Lavi y Bookman, después de desayunar, se marcharon, dejándolas a las tres solas.

-Coraline.-llamo Kessha.-Probablemente Yuu este es la sala de entrenamiento, te llevare allí para que practiques con él en los que yo voy con Lenalee.

-No necesito un canguro.-dijo enfadada la menor.

-No, pero si alguien que te enseñe a defenderte.- respondió la Noah mientras Coraline cerraba la boca, sin saber que decir.

-¿Por qué no tu?

-Porque yo probablemente te mataría.-Lenalee abrió mucho los ojos ante la declaración, igual de sorprendida que Coraline.

Kessha suspiro, aburrida mientras Lenalee y Coraline terminaban de desayunar. Una vez acabaron, las dos jóvenes llevaron a la más pequeña en la sala d entrenamiento.

-¡Yuu!-exclamo Kessha a modo de saludo.

-Maldita N-chibi…

-¡Te he oído, estúpido Yuu!-exclamo la Noah con una sonrisa. Kanda se acerco, dejando de entrenar.

-¿Qué narices quieres?

-Entrena con Coraline, como la última vez, por favor.

-¿y por qué debería acerté caso?

-¡Kanda, se mas amable!-le dijo Lenalee.

-No tengo por qué hac—un proyectil fue lanzado en su dirección, haciendo que el samurái lo esquivase y se interrumpiera su frase. Otro en dirección a Kessha hizo que esta usase su velocidad para poner a Coraline a salvo mientras miraba qué demonios los estaba atacando. Un enorme robot se hallaba unos pisos más arriba preparándose para volver a atacarlos.

-¡KOMUI VII! ¡Vuelve aquí!-grito el supervisor histéricamente.

-Hermano…-dijo cansinamente Lenalee.

-Sinless, vamos a jugar con esa cosa.-susurro Kessha, divertida. En pocos segundos el bonito golem se había transformado en su Inocencia correspondiente.-Ya era hora de algo de juego.-dicho esto se lanzo contra en acorazado robot y en el trayecto tuvo que esquivar una serie de dardos que fueron lanzados por Komui antes de que su hermana menor le diera una patada en la cara. Justo cuando Kessha iba a enterrar la espada en el robot, otro proyectil por parte de otro robot impacto con fuerza en una de sus alas, provocando que la joven cayese sin poder remontar en vuelo.

-¡maldita sea!-susurro con fastidio la Noah. Lo que esta no se esperaba era ir a parar a los brazos de Kanda, el impacto fue demasiado fuerte y termino derribándolo -¡Yuu!-las frentes de ambos chocaron y ambos quedaron unos segundos en estado de shock, no por el impacto de sus frentes sino por el de sus labios. Los ojos de ambos se abrieron al máximo y la Noah, como un relámpago se levanto. En menos de dos segundos lo dos robots yacían en el suelo de la sala de entrenamiento hechos pedazos.-Creo que me pase un poco con estas cosas…

Kanda seguía sentado en el suelo, procesando información y un leve y casi imperceptible rubor tiño las mejillas de Kessha. Segundos después se percato de que Coraline la miraba con algo de envidia. Rio por lo bajo mientras se oía llorar a Komui.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Horas después Kessha salía de su habitación con tu uniforme puesto, el cual era muy diferente de los demás. Un top de palabra de honor de color rojo, adornado con cruz blanca y en cuyo centro había una flor negra, para ocultar y proteger su estomago había una malla hecha con anillas de acero rojo, sus hombros estaban cubiertos por una corta chaqueta que en el lado derecho llevaba la cruz de la Orden. Una larga falda, abierta por las partes laterales dejaba ver las estilizadas piernas de la Noah con unas medias negras que contenían dibujos de flores rojas y sus pies estaban enfundados por altas botas color negro. En la cintura llevaba un cinturón dorado den que colgaban cadenas.

-Gracias por tu ayuda y ofrecimiento, gracias a ti hemos terminado mas trajes de los que esperábamos.-le agradecían Lenalee a Kessha.-Se te da muy bien coser y diseñar.

-Gracias por tus halagos, Lenalee.- sonrió Kessha con orgullo.-Voy a buscar a Coraline, apropósito ¿has visto a Allen?

-Está preparándose para salir de misión conmigo.-dijo Lenalee con una sonrisa de disculpa.-Creo que tu también te iras de misión pronto…se que aún es pronto y…

-No te preocupes por mí, Lenalee, estoy capacitada para ir de misión sola.

-No sé si iras sola…bueno, adiós, nos vemos.-se despidió Lenalee con otra de sus bonitas sonrisas.

-Adiós, Lenalee.-dijo Kessha mientras se daba la vuelta para ir a buscar a Coraline a la sala de entrenamiento, completamente segura de que Kanda la estaría explotando en combate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola y muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic, espero que os haya gustado!

Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizarlo, mis ideas se fueron de vacaciones y volvieron hace poco-.-U

Kessha.- Esta capitulo no te lo has currado mucho…

¡Encima de que me moleste en hacer una canción y no cortar y pegar otra…!

Lavi.- No es justo, ¡¿Por qué no me pudo besar a mí en vez de a Yuu?

Kessha.- ¡No lo bese! ¡Fue un accidente! Y, además, lo habría evitado si hubiese podido.

Bueno, bueno, no creo que Kanda esté muy enfadado, en todo caso es Coraline la que esta enfurruñada…

Kessha.-Va un poco adelantadilla para su edad esta pequeña… (Con picardía)

Coraline.-¡No soy pequeña!(enfurruñada)

En fin, espero que no les haya parecido muy aburrido este capítulo y, sinceramente, espero que le guste la canción, me costó trabajo escribir algo que concordase con los sentimientos de Kessha, es una chica complicadilla…XD

Kessha.-¡eh, aquí la complicada eres tú!

Dentro de poco (espero) saldrá un nuevo personaje que espero que no odien, pasaran cosas inesperadas y tragedias que espero que les enganchan a mi fanfic un poco más. En el capitulo siguiente pondré determinados recuerdos de la mente de Kessha que espero que les resulten…interesantes.

¡Por favor, dejen comentarios, les estaré muy agradecida, necesito opiniones! ^^=

¡Hasta la próxima!


	10. Capitulo 10: Instintos

Capitulo 10

Mientras la bella joven avanzaba por los acaracolados pasillos de la torre, se sumió en unas cavilaciones cada vez más profundas. De repente se paro cuando una pregunta azoto su mente, la pregunta fue más fuerte que cualquier impacto físico que hubiese sentido, dejándola en estado de shock breves instantes. Se abrazo a si misma mientras maldecía su debilidad.

-"¿Cuál es…tu deseo?"-pregunto una voz en el interior de la Noah, ansiosa por la respuesta.

-Mi…deseo.-susurro la Noah.-Es ser libre.-dijo mientras colocaba un mano en su corazón y cerraba los ojos.

Entonces lo comprendió, aquel deseo sería el que la llevaría de vuelta con su familia, aunque fuese de manera involuntaria. Estar con ellos era la única manera de romper las cadenas que la ataban a la humanidad y la mantenían presa. Ese deseo acarrearía el destino que había dibujado. No podía permitirlo, pero cambiar su deseo, aquello por lo que vives… no es tan fácil. Suspiro.

-¿Por qué desea ser libre? ¿No lo es ya, maestra?-pregunto una voz masculina a sus espaldas, casi sobresaltándola, Kessha no sabía que lo había dicho en alto. Se giro con sutileza y gracilidad hacia el propietario de la voz. Un hombre alto, delgado pero fibroso se encontraba ante ella, los ojos eran de un color carmín oscuro y su cabello tenía un gracioso color verde recogido en una coleta a la izquierda mientras un mechón rebelde le caía por el lado derecho, al igual que Link poseía dos extraños puntos en la blanquecina piel de su frente, iba vestido con un uniforme parecido al de la Orden.

-No, ciertamente no lo soy.- respondió la Noah, mirándolo con curiosidad al ver las simples pero extrañas marcas situadas bajo sus ojos.- ¿Qué eres?-el hombre se sorprendió por la pregunta.-No detecto Inocencia alguna en ti, más bien lo contrario, eres casi un akuma.

-Soy un tercer exorcista, mi nombre es Tokusa. –respondió con orgullo y Kessha noto que la miraba con envidia.

-¿Qué es un tercer exorcista?

-Somos humanos cuyo ADN está mezclado con el de un Akuma a partir de un desconocido experimento del Cuartel General llamado "Alma Karma", que nos otorga dichos poderes.-respondió el hombre de manera escueta y sin ninguna especificación.

Los ojos de Kessha se entrecerraron, y lo miro con horror que pronto se transformo en ira, segundos después su expresión se dulcifico.

-Eso algún día se volverá contra ti y otros como tú. Con los akuma no se juega ni experimenta.-dijo mientras se acercaba con cuidado y hablaba con dulzura, entrelazo una de sus manos con la del hombre, como si fuese muy frágil.-Probablemente tu muerte será dolorosa y terminaras siendo obligado a lo que no quieres. Tienes mi compasión. –le susurro por último, dejándolo en estado de shock a causa de las repentinas palabras de la exótica joven.

Kessha se levanto, se dio media vuelta y se fue antes del que el hombre pudiese reaccionar. Estaba destemplada psicológicamente y se encontraba extraña. Dejo sus cavilaciones y pensamientos para más tarde una vez hubo llegado a la sala de entrenamiento, tal y como había previsto, Kanda y Coraline se encontraban entrenando. La menor había mejorado en defensa, lo que alegro a Kessha, quien se encontraba tres pisos más arriba, sin pensárselo dos veces salto haciendo una pirueta digna de admiración y aterrizo grácil y elegantemente en el suelo.

-¡Kessha, hol-!-Coraline no pudo continuar porque cayó al suelo por un golpe propinado por Kanda.

-No te distraigas durante el entrenamiento, si fuese un ataque real hubieras muerto, enana.

-Yuu, ¿es que tienes motes para todo el mundo?-sonrió ella mientras se acercaba.

-Que no me llames así, N-chibi.-dijo él mientras la miraba, divertido.- ¿te has creado tu el uniforme?

-Sí.

-¡Estas preciosa!-chillo Coraline mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a Kessha.

-Gracias, Coraline. ¿Tú no tienes nada que decirme?-pregunto la Noah con una ceja alzada.

-…-Kanda se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

-¡Yuu!-llamo Kessha, el samurái espero a que ella continuase.-Gracias.

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro de Kanda mientras reanudaba su marcha. Kessha miro a Coraline y le acaricio el rostro.

-Bueno, yo quiero ir a biblioteca, quizás allí encontraremos a Lavi, ¿le hacemos una visita?

-¡Okey!-dijo Coraline dando un saltito.

Para la decepción de la pequeña no encontraron allí a Lavi, es más, la biblioteca estaba desierta. La menor hizo un puchero mientras miraba alrededor.

-Bueno, yo voy a estudiar y a leer un par de libros, sospecho que estaré aquí todo la tarde. –Anuncio la mayor.- ¿Qué vas a hacer tu, Coraline?

-mmmm…tengo hambre de…

-Si comes tanto chocolate te pondrás gorda.-apunto la Noah arqueando una ceja.

-¡No iba a decir chocolate!

-No es bueno mentir…

-Bueno…vaaale.-dijo Coraline mientras desviaba la mirada y hacia otro puchero.

-Me lo he pensado mejor. Vamos a despedirnos de Walker.-dijo de súbito la Noah.

-¿De Allen? ¿Ya se va?

-Eso parece, no tenemos mucho tiempo.-dijo mientras la cogía en brazos, no respires y cierra los ojos, voy a correr.-Coraline hincho las mejillas, cogiendo aire y cerró los ojos. En menos de veinte segundos estuvieron delante de la puerta de la habitación Allen.- ya estamos.-aviso Kessha, Coraline jadeo.

-¡Al fin!-siguió jadeando la pequeña mientras era bajada por Kessha.

La Noah iba a golpear la puerta cuando se quedo congelada unos instantes.

-Coraline.-llamo Kessha, en su voz se podía distinguir preocupación.- no te muevas.

Ante los ojos de Coraline, Kessha golpeo la puerta y esta se abrió con un suave quejido, Kessha entro a toda velocidad cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La habitación de Allen estaba extrañamente oscura, y había un cuerpo sentado en la cama. Kessha se tenso y respiro hondo. La figura se irguió más. La Noah de la Esperanza se acerco lentamente y hizo ademan de sentarse próxima al joven. Con un rápido movimiento este tiro de ella, tumbándola y arrinconándola contra la cama.

-Neah. Soy yo, soy yo.-susurro suavemente la Noah.-Soy Astartea, tranquilo.-el joven relajo el agarre y la soltó, ella se incorporó.-Soy yo, Astartea.

-Astartea.- repitió el Noah suavemente. Ella asintió y le beso la frente. Él sonrió aunque no quito del todo su actitud defensiva y mirada abrasadora.

- Todavía no es la hora.-dijo ella, ante estas palabras el cuerpo del joven, inconsciente, cayó a sus brazos. La Noah suspiro con alivio, estar en la presencia de Neah ponía nervioso a cualquiera. Abrazo el cuerpo del joven y depositó la cabeza del mismo en sus rodillas una vez se hubo sentado en la cama.-Coraline, entra, ya está.

Coraline entro tímidamente y se acerco, observando el rostro durmiente de Allen. Entonces pregunto lo siguiente a bocajarro y sin pensar.

-¿Kessha, a ti te gusta Allen y Kanda?-la nombrada miro a la niña con una ceja arqueada mientras acariciaba el blanquecino cabello de Allen.

-Yuu me atrae, pero no me gusta. Allen me gusta y me atrae, supongo que le quiero.- respondió con sinceridad la Noah. Kessha bajo la mirada hacia Allen al notarlo estremecerse, el joven, quien se había sonrojado, se hacia el dormido.-Vaya, asique lo oíste…Allen.

El nombrado, más sonrojado que un tomate abrió los ojos, se incorporo, rígido y se levanto de un salto, salió por la puerta a toda velocidad. La musical risa de Kessha se oyó en todo el edificio.

-¡jajajaja!-reía Kessha tumbada en la cama de Allen con una mano en el estomago.

-¡Kessha, que te va a dar un ataque!-chillo Coraline asustada.

-Jajaja…Perdona…jajajaja-dijo la Noah entre risas.-Esta declaración ha sido lo más divertido que he hecho desde que llegue a la Orden…jajaja…-Poco a poco la risa de Kessha se fue calmando, una vez se hubo extinguido se incorporo, mirando a Coraline.-A ti te gusta Yuu.-fue una afirmación, no una pregunta, aunque Coraline lo interpreto como tal, la niña se sonrojo y asintió.

-Tendrás que esforzarte. No es fácil de tratar, como has visto.-hubo un breve silencio.-Creo que ya es hora de ir a ver a Komui para ver si tenemos alguna misión. ¿No te parece?

-Está bien. Oye Kessha-le susurro Coraline mientras andaban rumbo al despacho de Komui.- ¿los akuma dan miedo?

-Supongo que para la mayoría de los humanos sí.

-¿A ti no?-pregunto sorprendida Coraline.

-No.-negó la Noah con una sonrisa.-Mi manera de ver a los akuma es una forma levemente distinta a como miro a los humanos.

-¿me lo explicas?-dijo la menor sin comprender.

-Para mí, los akumas son como animales que matan para comer, lo hacen por impulsos, aunque hablen y demás, sique siendo impulsos los que dominan sus acciones o ordenes que deben acatar por parte del Conde Milenario, ya que son maquinas creadas por el mismo, a diferencia de los humanos, que poseen conciencia propia y pueden elegir matar o no. La ambición es distinta a la necesidad o el impulso.

-Esa es una manera muy extraña de ver las cosas, Kessha.-dijo algo confundida Coraline.

-Yo no veo las cosas como el resto de la gente. No todo es negro y blanco. No todo es bueno o malo.- respondió a su frase Kessha con una sonrisa.-Ya llegamos.-Kessha llamo a la puerta suavemente y entro. Allí había multitud de gente trabajando y un grupo de personas presionando a Komui para hacer su papeleo. –Komui.

En nombrado se volvió, mirando a las dos chicas como si fuesen su salvación. Se hubiese abalanzado sobre ellas si no hubiese resbalado y caído de una manera estrepitosa al suelo. Coraline rio muy bajito.

-¡Os estaba buscando! ¡Tenéis una misión!- Komui mientras se levantaba y se colocaba las gafas. Su expresión se volvió seria.

-¿Diferente?-pregunto Coraline mientras se acercaba un poco más a Kessha.

-No-negó el supervisor con una sonrisa.- Iréis juntas.

-¿Dónde es la misión y porque se nos envía?-pregunto la Noah.

-Se ha registrado un número masivo de muertes en territorio italiano, en un pueblo cercano a Roma. – Partiréis mañana.

-¿Tan tarde?-pregunto Kessha arqueando una ceja.-No debería ser así, cuanto más tiempo pase más gente morirá.

Coraline miro a Kessha y afirmo con la cabeza lo dicho por la joven.

-Muy bien, en tal caso, tenéis dos horas hasta la partida. Por cierto, Kessha, toma.-dijo por último el supervisor mientras le entregaba unos extraños pendientes.-Son comunicadores.

-Gracias. - agradeció la mayor.-Está bien. Vamos a comer algo, preparamos equipaje, entrenamos y nos vamos.-le dijo Kessha a Coraline, esta asintió, conforme.

Salieron del despacho de Komui y se dispusieron a hacer lo planeado por la mayor. El tiempo paso y una vez hechas las dos primeras cosas, se dirigieron a la sala de entrenamiento para completar la última. Entraron en la sala y vieron a Lavi y a Bookman.

-¡Lavi!-grito desde el otro lado de la gran sala una alegre Coraline.

-¡Hola!-saludo el simpático exorcista.- ¿Cómo os va, chicas?

-Bien, nos vamos de misión en una hora.-contesto Coraline.-Oye…

Coraline comenzó a charlar con Lavi y la conversación desemboco en un amistoso duelo. Por su parte, Kessha, al verse desplazada de la conversación, se había acercado a Bookman, pensando que quizás el anciano aun fuese capaz de luchar.

-Buenas tardes.-saludo la Noah.

-Buenas tardes.-le respondió algo cortante el anciano.

-Me gustaría preguntarle algo.-hubo un breve silencio.-¿usted aun lucha?

-Sí.

-¿quiere probar a jugar conmigo?-pregunto Kessha con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien. Pero deberás prescindir de tu Inocencia.

-No pensaba usarla con usted, Bookman.-dijo Kessha con arrogancia mientras arqueaba una ceja, divertida.- ¿comenzamos?

-Sí.

Una patada por parte del ágil anciano fue esquivada y contraatacada por Kessha. Esta no negó sorprenderse por la destreza y rapidez del viejo hombre. Ambos paraban o esquivaban los golpes que llovían por parte del contrario, sin despeinarse siquiera. Kessha intentaba refrenar su rapidez excesiva y su fuerza sobrenatural de una manera algo desesperada aunque su rostro reflejaba una frialdad e impasibilidad apabullantes.

Cuando Coraline paro de entrenar con Lavi se dio cuenta de que casi era la hora y se dispuso a avisar a Kessha, la mayor paso de la niña olímpicamente, estaba demasiado concentrada, la menor activo su inocencia, cabreada. La interpuso entre ambos contrincantes y estos pararon.

-¡Kessha, queda poco, vamos!

-Si.- respondió la mayor con una sonrisilla al ver a la pequeña cabreada.-Buen juego, Bookman.

El anciano se guardo sus pensamientos para si mismo. Coraline tiro del brazo de Kessha levemente, llamando la atención de la joven.

-Es hora de irnos.-dijo la mayor mientras hacia un gesto de despedida a Bookman y Lavi. Por su parte, Sinless apareció de la nada y se oculto en el cabello rizado de la joven.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos días pasaron hasta que por fin alcanzaron Roma. Cuando llegaron era media tarde y se dedicaron a patrullar por las calles. A las afueras de Roma había un asentamiento minero en el que trabajaban duramente varias personas, pasaron rápidamente por allí para no entorpecer el trabajo de los hombres. De regreso a la ciudad, ya al anochecer, Kessha y Coraline charlaban tranquilamente cuando Kessha sintió como algo tiraba de su falda, bajo la mirada, encontrándose con un niño que no tendría más de ocho años, estaba muy delgado y se notaba que tenía alguna enfermedad.

-Por favor….esto…-intento pedir el niño sin saber muy bien como. El niño la miraba con dos grandes y húmedos ojos color tierra, que debajo tenían notables ojeras y una mascarilla blanca le tapaba la boca.

-Tranquilo…-dijo Kessha dulcemente mientras se arrodillaba junto al niño. El niño se tapo la cabeza, creyendo que la joven iba a pegarle.- No voy a hacerte nada, pequeño. Te daré algo que te será provechoso si nos llevas hasta la posada más cercana que conozcas.-el niño la miro y sonrió débilmente. Kessha lo supo fácilmente por el desplazamiento de sus mejillas.

Las condujo por las grandes calles de la ciudad, abarrotadas de gente hasta una pequeña pero alegre posada, Kessha se dio cuenta de que el niño caminaba lentamente, como si le costara mucho dar cada paso, sus gestos eran lentos.

-Anemia.-susurro la Noah identificando la enfermedad como si se tratara del más experimentado de los médicos.-y hay otra…

-Aquí es…-susurro el niño mientras tosía involuntaria y fuertemente.

-Muy bien.-dicho esto se agacho y el niño nuevamente hizo ademan de protegerse. La Noah le aparto las manos suavemente y le beso la frente. El niño cerró los ojos. Coraline casi chilla de no ser porque se tapo la boca con la mano. La piel de chico, casi tan pálida como la de Kessha tomo un color mas rosado, más sano, las ojeras desaparecieron y los músculos del chico parecieron más consistentes.

El niño se miro las manos y pego un brinco, incapaz de creerse lo veía y sentía. Kessha se acerco a Coraline y le metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho.

-¡Ey!-dijo Coraline haciendo un puchero.

-Oh, por favor, si son solo 20 caramelos…-le dijo Kessha con una ceja alzada a modo de reproche por su comportamiento. Cuando termino de coger los caramelos se los dio al chico.-No puedo darte dinero por qué no llevo encima de sobra, espero que esto sea suficiente para pagar tus servicios.

-¡Muchísimas gracias! –grito el niño abrazándose a Kessha como si la vida le fuese en ello, realmente feliz. Luego cogió los caramelos.- ¿Qué es lo que me hiciste?

-Es un secreto, aunque no puedo curar la enfermedad de tu boca, lo lamento.-dijo Kessha mientras le giñaba un ojo y se levantaba.- Una última cosa antes de que te vayas.-El niño la miro, sonriente.- ¿Que fenómenos extraños han estado ocurriendo aquí?

-¿te refieres a la desaparición de personas?-pregunto el niño, inocente. Coraline y Kessha asintieron al mismo tiempo.- Oí a mi madre decir que desaparecieron al oeste de aquí unas 200 personas que acudían a una boda, a 20 kilómetros de las minas. Y cada día desaparece más gente al Norte. Corre el rumor de que es un demonio con dos cabezas. –al niño le recorrió un escalofrío.

-Gracias, pequeño. Cuídate y aléjate de esos sitios. –le despidió la Noah. Cuando el niño desapareció, dando brincos entre la gente, se volvió hacia Coraline.-No ha sido solo un akuma el que ha hecho esto.

-¿Investigamos mañana?

-Juntas, si. Y ahora vamos a entrar en la posada antes de que nos quedemos sin sitio, se está haciendo de noche.-por supuesto, Kessha iba a salir a investigar esa noche, mientras Coraline dormía. No era que la considerase una inútil, pero aun era un poco inexperta.

Y así cayó la noche, las frías y fascinantes estrellas comenzaban a adornar el horizonte mientras un perezoso sol se escondía. Coraline se acostó y charlo con Kessha algo de tiempo.

-¿Kessha?

-¿sí?-respondió la mayor, esperando alguna pregunta.

-¿somos amigas?-pregunto Coraline con sus grandes ojos chocolate fijos en Kessha. La mayor la miro y sonrió.

-No.-respondió la Noah mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba. Y la pequeña Coraline desviaba la mirada, triste.- somos buenas amigas. –corrigió Kessha entonces, Coraline la miro y sonrió, se lanzo a los brazos de la Noah y la abrazo fuertemente. La mayor volvió a sonreír.

-¿no mientes?

-Coraline, yo no miento…-le susurro la Noah mientras le daba un beso en la frente y la volvía a acostar.-Ahora duerme.

-¿tú no vas a dormir?

-Tal vez. Si lo hago, lo hare más tarde.-le respondió la Noah con una sonrisilla.

Una vez Coraline estuvo completamente dormida, Kessha subió al tejado y miro el cielo unos segundos, pronto, la figura de la joven desapareció de allí para situarse, segundos más tarde en la mina que habían visto ese mismo día. Unos minutos después dejo ver su forma de Noah y unos extraños portales salieron por debajo de sus pies.

-Lo sabía.-dijo la joven con una sonrisa, ni siquiera le hizo falta activar su Inocencia. Simplemente comenzó a dar patadas y puñetazos mortales con la elegancia de una bailarina y la certeza del halcón que se lanza en picado para coger a su presa y vuelve a elevarse con gracilidad y velocidad. Los akumas seguían llegando y ella seguía liberando almas. Una tras otra sin detenerse ni cansarse. -Menos akumas, menos muertes, o eso espero.-Seguía matando akumas cuando de repente los agujeros negros se cerraron de golpe. Una atronadora presencia hizo acto en la ciudad y Kessha sabía perfectamente que era. Un Noah.- ¡Mierda, Coraline! –casi grito la joven cuando se dio cuenta de aquel detalle. Los akuma volvieron a llegar y esta suspiro, con fastidio.-Se me acabo la paciencia. _**¡BLOQUEO!**_-grito por ultimo cruzando los brazos sobre la cabeza.

Los akumas pararon de llegar, no era un ataque lo que había usado, sino un "bloqueo de portales espacio-tiempo". La Noah, sonrió satisfecha y dejo su forma de Noah para regresar a su forma humana, su piel volvió a tornarse tal blanca como la leche y sus ojos volvieron a ser dos precioso orbes esmeraldas. Los akumas restantes fueron destruidos en milésimas de segundo, después de todo, únicamente eran de los tres primeros niveles. La figura de la joven volvió a desaparecer para regresar al tejado de donde había desaparecido la primera vez. Suspiro con alivio al comprobar que Coraline estaba a salvo.

Se sentó en el tejado, a la espera de que algún miembro de su familia apareciese para atacarlas o algún estruendo sonase cerca de la zona. La suave brisa acariciaba suavemente los cabellos de la joven y el amanecer estaba aun lejos. La luna se alzaba sobre Roma como un enorme y majestuoso faro en medio de un mar de estrellas. No hubo nada de lo esperado. Kessha comenzó a aburrirse y su mente, sin bajar la guardia se sumergió en un mar de recuerdos que no conocía. Fue entonces cuando recordó como descubrió que se había enamorado de "Joyd", (en ingles ; Joido en español) que sería el actual Tyki. Sonrio.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Recuerdo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_La suave brisa acaricia los cabellos oscuros de la Noah de la Esperanza y hacían otear su corto vestido mientras esta miraba, desde la punta un alto acantilado, el cielo al atardecer. Olía a mar y bosque mientras las suaves olas golpeaban con tranquilidad los bajos de acantilado. La hierba que decoraba la parte de arriba que era de un color pálido estaba adornada por diminutas flores blancas y violetas que se movían suavemente con la brisa. La temperatura era cálida pero no en exceso y una vez más, la joven alzo su mano al cielo, en un capricho por querer llegar hasta él. _

_-Sigues queriendo echar a volar ¿no es así?-pronuncio una voz masculina con diversión mientras su dueño salía del bosque a su encuentro._

_-No es necesaria tal respuesta, Joyd.-hablo suavemente la Noah sin darse la vuelta._

_-No seas tan fría conmigo, Astartea…_

_-Perdona.-se disculpo la joven mientras se daba la vuelta.-Es frustrante querer volar y no poder cuando lo deseo tanto…-susurro mientras apretaba los puños._

_Ella observo una vez más a aquel atractivo hombre, que por alguna razón hacia acelerar su corazón y desear su continuo roce o sus palabras. _

_-Yo puedo hacer que vueles, más o menos.-dijo él con una sonrisa. Ella se acerco, curiosa y fascinada._

_Joyd sonrió de nuevo al haber logrado la atención de la hermosa chica, acto seguido, convoco a gran variedad de tease's y de todo tipo de violetas y tamaños. Ayudo a la joven sin decirla nada a que montase sobre la gran nube de elegantes mariposas sin miedo a caer. Una vez ella se estabilizo, cosa que no le costó, el atractivo Noah hinco una rodilla en el suelo mientras la cogía suavemente de la mano y depositaba un dulce beso sobre ella._

_-¿Bailarías conmigo por los cielos, Astartea?-pregunto él mirando a los ojos desde abajo._

_Como respuesta, Astartea tiro de él y lo abrazo después de besar con cariño su frente, al estar la joven sobre las mortíferas y hermosas mariposas, era algo más alta que Joyd._

_Minutos después ambos se encontraban bailando sobre los tease's por encima del mar mientras las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo. Una danza alegre y elegante en la que no solo bailaban sus cuerpos, sino sus corazones._

_Allí fue la primera vez que Astartea, nuestra Noah, se confesó a alguien. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

La Noah suspiro con añoranza y miro al cielo, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que faltaban pocas horas hasta el amanecer. Necesitaba saber cuál de todos los Noah había enviado el Conde, pero no podía arriesgarse a dejar sola a Coraline. Decidió esperar un poco de tiempo más. Coraline se despertó antes del amanecer y ambas desayunaron algo y se dispusieron a continuar sus investigaciones.

Tres horas estuvieron buscando algún indicio pero no hallaron nada más que tres akuma de nivel dos. Kessha estaba segura de que quedaban más, y por lo tanto seguían buscando.

Paseaban por las calles de la ciudad mirando y preguntando, cuando Coraline siguió andando se giro para decir algo a Kessha justo en el momento en el que chocaba con alguien.

-¡ah, perdóneme!-se disculpo mientras se volvía hacia el hombre.

-No pasa nada, pero tenga más cuidado, jovencita.-dijo el hombre con un leve tono burlón y con una sonrisa. El hombre era alto y de piel tostada, su cabello rizado no era largo pero tampoco corto y caía, rebelde por su rostro, la mayor parte del mismo estaba tapada por unas curiosas gafas. El hombre era algo musculoso, fibroso, tenía una sonrisa blanca y un cigarro medio apagado en la boca.

-¡Coraline!-dijo Kessha unos segundos después apareciendo detrás.-No desaparezcas cuando estoy hablando con gente sobre… -se calló y miro al hombre con una ceja arqueada.

-¡Ga!-dijo el hombre señalándola con gesto sorprendido.

-¿Ga, qué?-pregunto Kessha con una sonrisilla.

-¡Tyki! ¿Dónde estabas?- dijo un hombre que llevaba un extraño y gracioso gorro de lana que traía de la mano al mismo niño rubio al que Kessha había curado el día anterior y al lado a otro hombre rubio con un radical corte de pelo. A Kessha se le borro la sonrisa de un plumazo al escuchar dicho nombre y se fijo mejor en el hombre. Entonces se dio cuenta, sus dimensiones eran exactamente iguales a las de Tyki. Se acerco y se planto delante del ahora, descubierto Noah, apartando dulcemente a Coraline y poniéndola detrás de ella en el camino. Le quito las gafas y le aparto el pelo, echándoselo hacia atrás con una caricia.

-Ahora comprendo tu "¡Ga!"-dijo con un tono de leve burla en su voz al notar como un leve sonrojo se esparcía por sus mejillas al mirar los ojos chocolate de Tyki.-estas más guapo con el pelo hacia atrás.-comento con una preciosa sonrisa.

-¿Conoces a esta hermosa joven, Tyki? -pregunto el del gorro.

-¡Es la chica que me curo! ¡La chica-milagrosa que os conté!-grito el niño con felicidad.

-¿Es eso cierto?-pregunto Tyki mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

-¿Conoces a alguien más a parte de mi que pueda hacer eso por un adorable humano?-le respondió la Noah con una dulce sonrisa.

-Sí que la conozco, es mí…- respondió él en un ronroneo a la pregunta del hombre del gorro e ignorando la pregunta de Kessha, dado que dio por hecho que era una pregunta retorica. Tyki tiro de un brazo de Kessha mientras el otro lo pasaba por la cintura, como resultado la pego a su cuerpo.-amante…-dijo a milímetros de sus labios, instantes después Kessha pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Tyki y termino de unir la distancia que separaba sus labios.

Un sonrojo por parte de las cuatro personas que los estaban mirando fue la única reacción en los siguientes minutos. Aparte de que otras personas se quedan mirándolos con descaro, otras con envidia o con asombro.

-¿A sí que a ti también te gustan los humanos, Tyki?-pregunto en un susurro cuando sus labios se separaron de los del hombre.-Tú no has sido el que ha introducido aquí a los akuma ¿no?-siguió susurrando ella.

-No es justo que, después de besarnos, sea yo el que salga débil y tu tan fría como siempre… cosa preciosa.-un fuerte y notorio sonrojo acudió a las mejillas de Kessha al oír aquel mote. El rio bajito y una preciosa sonrisa acudió a sus labios.-No he sido yo, pero poco importa, tendré que destruir a esa niña dentro de poco. –El cuerpo de Kessha se tenso.

-Tienes una manía horrible de arruinar los momentos bellos conmigo, Tyki Mikk.-dijo mientras lo agarraba de la sucia y andrajosa camisa y unía por última vez sus labios.-Bueno, hemos de despedirnos,-dijo ya más alto mientras se separaba de mala gana de Tyki.-Chico, cuídate bien y ustedes también. –dijo dando una mirada circular alrededor de ella.

-Cuídate tú también, cosa preciosa.-dijo sensualmente Tyki, esta vez alto. Otro fuerte sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Kessha y Coraline rio bajito, esa risa no paso desapercibida para Kessha, quien frunció el ceño.

-¡No me llames así, por favor!-dijo Kessha, mostrando su debilidad por el dulce mote que Tyki le había puesto muchos años atrás.- Coraline, vámonos, que no queda tiempo.

-Pero si aun es pron—Coraline no pudo terminar la frase, Kessha la cogió en brazos y desapareció a la velocidad del rayo.

Tyki silbo y luego sonrió, pronto volverían a encontrarse y la próxima vez planeaba llevarla de regreso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cinco horas habían estado caminando bajo un sol ardiente con sus uniformes negros y la pobre Coraline estaba muerta de cansancio. Un silencio que a ella se le hacía incomodo reinaba entre las dos y Kessha tenía la vista fija en el frente, en su rostro se podía distinguir que estaba sufriendo, pero era un motivo muy distinto al calor que hacía. La mirada de la Noah estaba completamente ausente.

-¡Kessha! ¡Di algo! ¡Llevas callada más de cinco horas!-exploto Coraline ya con los nervios de punta.- ¡Se va ha hacer de noche! ¡Y no se a donde vamos!

-Eres molesta…vamos un poco más allá de las minas.- respondió ella de manera cortante mientras seguía andando.

-¿Qué te pasa, Kessha? No pareces estar bien.- se preocupo la menor.

-Y no lo estoy.-dijo mientras se detenía y se ponía una mano en la cabeza. De repente cayó de rodillas al suelo con un gesto de dolor.-Coraline, sigue el camino y ni se te ocurra mirar atrás.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Hazme caso, maldita sea!-rugió de repente la Noah mirándola con furia y dolor.

Coraline se echo a temblar y comenzó a correr, pero no por lo que Kessha le había dicho sino por el miedo que sentía en ese momento. Si ella se hubiese dado la vuelta probablemente no hubiese visto nada más que Kessha en su forma de Noah. Pero lo que ocurría en el interior de la Noah podía verse reflejado en sus ojos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Mente/Mundo interior de Kessha-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La joven Noah se hallaba tirada en el suelo, con abundantes y profundas heridas sangrantes mientras se oía la macabra risa de alguien. Kessha jadeaba sonoramente y apenas podía moverse.

-Libérame.- exigía la voz que antes reía, su voz era exactamente la misma que la Kessha, pero tenía un tono más cavernoso y escalofriante.-No puedes mas. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de vivir.

-Te preguntaré por última vez: ¿Quién eres y que rayos haces dentro de mí?-pregunto una jadeante y herida Kessha con voz casi firme y severa.

-Y yo te responderé de nuevo. Soy TU parte reprimida.

-Expli…cate.-ordeno Kessha.

-Mira que puedes ser estúpida sin mí…-se quejo la voz.- Soy tus INSTINTOS como Noah al servicio del Conde. Estoy formada del impulso y el asco que le tienes a la Inocencia, por tus deseos de liberarte, por tu odio a la humanidad y por materia oscura.-explico con tono aburrido la voz mientras salía a la luz. Era la réplica exacta de Kessha en forma de Noah.

-Lamento decirte que no saldrás jamás.

-Puede que no ahora, pero habrá un momento en el que seré más fuerte. Cada vez que me reprimas me hare más fuerte. Te lo aseguro.

-Tks…

La voz volvió a reír.

-Deberías volver con el Conde y volver a ser la infalible y perfecta asesina que eras antes de que el estúpido sentido del deber y **la Noah del afecto **te comieran la cabeza con ideas de amor y protección.

-¿Noah del afecto?

-Vaya, me fui de la lengua, bueno, no importa, de dejare tranquila solo por ahora, me he divertido bastante hiriéndote. Volveré pronto~ y la próxima vez…-la voz volvió a reír.- Saldré.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola y mil gracias de nuevo por leer mi fanfic, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizarlo, me bloquee… y tenía muchos encargos de dibujos jajaja.

Kessha.- ¿Quién es la Noah del afecto?

Saldrá pronto, tu tranquila, deberías preocuparte más por ti.

Kessha.- Hare lo que quiera (me saca la lengua)

Cada vez os parecéis más Kanda y tú…

Kanda.-Yo no me parezco a N-chibi.

Kessha.- Un respeto que no soy tan baja. ¡Ahora solo me sacas una cabeza, Yuu!

Ya vale, dejad de negarlo chicos…No neguéis lo evidente. (Me miran con furia, Kanda desenfunda su Katana y Kessha se prepara para pegarme)¡ALLEN! ¡Socorro!(Echo a correr con todas mis fuerzas)

Coraline.- eso te pasa por bocazas, Ever-chan. Allen está lejos y no va a ser tu príncipe azul de nuevo rescatándote.

¿Por qué todo el mundo es tan cruel conmigo? ¡Dejadme soñar con Allen tranquila! (grito mientras sigo corriendo con Kanda y Kessha detrás) (recuerda el abrazo de Allen enviado por Lily y se sonroja) o/o me fui de la lengua…

Kessha.- por cierto, tengo un mensaje para Lidya, casi se me olvida. (Se detiene y deja que Kanda me siga persiguiendo ) No te diré que es tu regalo pero necesito que me escojas entra lo siguiente: anillo, colgante, brazalete o tobillera. El regalo no consiste en eso, pero necesito saber qué forma deseas. Bueno, ya que me he parado, despediré yo el capitulo. Hasta la próxima, espero que les haya gustado y que continúen leyendo "mi" historia. (Hace una reverencia y se va)

¡Hasta la próxima~!


	11. Capitulo 11: Herida y tatuaje

Capitulo 11

La Noah volvió en si en un espasmo. Aunque no se encontraba cansada físicamente, sí que lo estaba psicológicamente, algo no andaba bien con ella. Se levanto con un breve tambaleo y de pronto se escucho una fuerte explosión seguida de un agudo chillido no muy lejos de ella.

-Damisela en apuros~-canturreo Kessha mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Rápidamente se desvaneció de allí para aparecer en el claro de un bosque próximo. La escena que se presentaba ante la joven Noah no era "fácil". Varios akumas había situados en la zona, la Inocencia de Coraline se hallaba tirada en el suelo y la pequeña estaba atrapada en los brazos de un akuma de dos cabezas, con los ojos llorosos y llenos de terror, aunque no había ningún rasguño en su uniforme Kessha olía perfectamente, por encima de todos los demás olores, el de la sangre de Coraline.

-Ahora mismo no estoy de buen humor, únicamente te lo ordenare una vez. Suéltala.

-¿Por qué debería, estúpida exorcista? ¡Ya no eres una Noah a los servicios del Conde, no tengo p-¡-El akuma no termino la frase, un fuerte grito proveniente del mismo sonó cuando la espada de Kessha fue lanzada hacia él, impactando de lleno en una de sus dos cabezas, cortándola. -¡Cabrona!-grito el histérico akuma mientras soltaba a Coraline para atacar, olvidándose de la pequeña exorcista. Error fatal. La pequeña, ágil como un gato llamo a su guadaña y partió al akuma en dos.

-A mi amiga NADIE la insulta.-dijo con rabia la pequeña exorcista. Kessha sonrió. La pequeña gatita se había enfadado y ahora deja ver sus afiladas garras. Coraline se lanzo a matar a los demás akuma, consiguiendo, gracias a su poder potenciado por la rabia, matar a 5 de los nueve akumas que había por la zona. Kessha hizo el resto con los otros cuatro, de un nivel mas elevado.

-Bueno, tranquilízate ya, pequeña. –le susurro a Coraline mientras le paraba la guadaña con un dedo.-Te estás poniendo demasiado agresiva.

-¿Ya estás bien?

-Supongo que sí, de momento. Lamento haberte gritado.-se disculpo por ultimo la mayor.

-¡No pasa nada!-dijo Coraline, ahora más feliz que una perdiz.

-Tienes cambios de humor muy bruscos…

-¡Fue a hablar! –se quejo ella mientras hinchaba las mejillas a modo de protesta.

-Yo tengo cambios de humor, pero en ellos no figura ni la rabia, ni el odio. A ti eso si que te afecta.- Coraline bajo la mirada.-tranquila, eso se practica. Es dominio de emociones.-le dijo la Noah con una sonrisa. Mientras, se daba la vuelta, dispuesta a irse.

De nuevo, una atronadora presencia hizo acto en el escenario, tan cerca que ha Coraline se le erizo el bello de la nuca y de los brazos.

-Buenas tardes~-saludo el Noah con gesto divertido. Kessha lo maldijo en silencio.-No maldigas a las personas sin conocerlas, exorcista.-Kessha levanto la mirada, sorprendida. ¿Acaso el Noah había leído su mente?-Si, eso es lo que he hecho.-afirmo este.

Las dos exorcistas observaron con detenimiento al Noah y este espero pacientemente sus pensamientos sobre él. Su piel era la característica de todos los Noah, gris oscuro mientras sus ojos eran de un fuerte dorado, sin embargo, había algo extraño en él y es que en lugar de tener las características cruces en su frente, había un extraño ojo dibujado perfectamente. La constitución física del Noah era armoniosa y fibrosa. El cabello del mismo tenía un singular y pálido color rubio y su cabeza estaba adornada por una especie de gruesa cinta bicolor. Coraline pensó que era guapo, pero no le ganaba a Kanda.

-Coraline.-llamo Kessha, esta la miro.-Evita mirarlo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto la menor, desconcertada.

-Te prometo que después te contare lo que quieras.-le dijo Kessha y Coraline obedeció a regañadientes. Había demasiados secretos rodeando a Kessha, demasiadas incógnitas, Coraline cada vez estaba más perdida en el mundo de los akuma y los exorcistas, dado que no sabía que existían los Noah. La pequeña exorcista sintió como en cuerpo de Kessha se tensaba, como a quien le obligan a subir a una barra fina para saltar y le obligan a quedarse quieto, en dolorosa tensión, listo para saltar en el momento justo.-Vete de aquí si no quieres sufrir daño.- advirtió.

-Eres tú la que esta débil, por eso puedo penetrar en tu cerebro, en circunstancias normales no seria así.-dijo el Noah de la Sabiduría haciendo un gesto gracioso con las manos.-Tu serás quien la mate~-canturreo por último el Noah de la Sabiduría mientras se acercaba a Kessha. Coraline tembló levemente y Kessha ataco, o al menos, eso creyó. La realidad distanciaba un poco de su certeza. Se había quedado congelada en posición de ataque.-Sal ahora.-Kessha no escucho esta palabras pero durante unos segundos todo se volvió negro.

Durante ese corto periodo de tiempo, la mente del Noah se introdujo en la parte del cerebro de Kessha, sellando, durante unos minutos, todo lo que tuviera que ver con la Orden y recuerdos anteriores contrarios a los ideales Noah. Liberando a **Instintos** (la otra mitad de Kessha).

-¡Libre~! ¡Por fin!-grito la Noah con jovialidad mientras se esturaba como un gato. Buscó con la mirada a la pequeña exorcista.-Por tu culpa no he podido salir, estúpida exorcista.

-¿Kessha? ¿Estás bien?-comenzó a preocuparse Coraline al ver la piel gris oscuro y los ojos de bella chica como cascadas de oro liquido.

-Nunca he estado mejor~ y mi nombre no es Kessha. Me llamo Astartea, o Instintos, como tú quieras, exorcista.

-Bueno, mátala ya, hermana.-apremió el Noah, consciente de que se le acaba el tiempo. Una fortísima patada propinada por la otra mitad de Kessha lo lanzo al menos a 15 metros de distancia.- A mí nadie me da órdenes. ¿Entendido~?-canturreo la Noah con una sonrisa macabra.-Y ahora tu.-dijo dirigiéndose a Coraline.- ¡Te pareces a Tyki! ¡Eso te concede un bono extra!-dijo la Noah con voz profunda y sonrisa amplia y macabra.-Te daré una muerte rápida ¿vale?

-Kessha,… para…comienzas a dar miedo.-dijo Coraline mientras a duras penas se ponía en posición de defensa. Las piernas la temblaban.

-Miedosa y débil.-dijo mientras en milésimas de segundo se situaba detrás de Coraline, esta lanzo un ahogado gemido.- Me das asco.-dicho esto, la mortífera Noah atravesó el estomago de Coraline y luego saco la mano, haciendo que esta tosiera sangre.- Débiles y asquerosos. Los humanos no servís para nada.-dijo mientras de daba una patada a Coraline, dándole la vuelta para que la mirada y probablemente rompiéndole dos costillas.-Que aburrida eres…-susurro con fastidio mientras ponía el pie en el pecho de la menor, esta gimió de dolor.

Y justo en ese momento, el sello que mantenía los recuerdos de Kessha sellados se rompió. Y Kessha vio lo que había pasado, se quedo congelada.

-¡Coraline!-grito mientras se arrodillaba junto al cuerpo caído de esta al volver en si.-Coraline…

-¿Kessha?... Esto… duele…mucho…-dijo débil y entrecortadamente Coraline.-Vuelves a ser normal…-susurro al ver como Kessha había recuperado su aspecto humano.

-Perdóname…por favor…perdóname.-susurro la Noah mientras abrazaba levemente a Coraline, esta hizo gesto de dolor.

-¿Voy…a… morirme?-pregunto la menor con voy débil.

-NO.-negó con fuerza la Noah.- Te vas a poner bien.-afirmo esta con dolor contenido.-Yo hare que te pongas bien…solo espera unos segundos…-susurro mientras se volvía había en Noah causante de aquel desastre durante un segundo.-Voy a curarte. Muerde esto.-dijo Kessha mientras le colocaba su antebrazo en la boca de la niña. Coraline, a quien ya se le había nublado la vista, sin saber que era lo que mordía, lo hizo. Un fortísimo dolor la sacudió, extendiéndose por todo el cuerpo y haciendo que mordiera tan fuerte como para casi llegar a los huesos del antebrazo de Kessha.-vamos…vamos…aguanta….-le susurraba la Noah. La herida cicatrizo perfectamente, y como muestra de lo que Kessha había hecho, en vez de quedar una cicatriz, quedo una preciosa flor de Lis tatuada en el estomago de Coraline. Pero el dolor fue demasiado fuerte para la pequeña y esta se desmayo.

A la Noah la invadió unos sentimientos de ira y de derrota inmensos al ver a la pequeña el aquel estado, por "su culpa" y se desahogo con lo que más cerca tenía. El Noah de la Sabiduría, supo que se avecinaba tormenta.

-¡Tu…!-grito Kessha volviéndose hacia el Noah.-Te voy a… -una mano la detuvo.

-Pelea con la cabeza fría, con el odio solo le haces más fuerte, idiota.-y aunque no lo parezca, esa frase salvo quizás a Roma, quizás a Italia. Esa frase hizo que Kessha volviese en sí.

-Ciertamente, le debo una…-dijo Kessha unos segundos después, al recapacitar las palabras del hombre. –General Cross.

-Bueno…yo odio la violencia y no soy un buen luchador, asique me voy~.-se despidió jovialmente el Noah de la Sabiduría.

-Algún día no muy lejano vas a sentir dolor, maldito…-susurro la Noah y se volvió para mirar a Cross Marian.-Ya no hay mas akuma en esta zona, volvamos a la base para la siguiente misión.- comprobó que Cross ya había comenzado a andar.- ¿Cómo ha llegado aquí, General Cross?-susurro la Noah mientras cogía a Coraline en brazos y le daba alcance en cuestión de segundos.

-Me escape de la Orden y me tope contigo.-dijo simplemente en hombre de rojos cabellos.- Así que eres una Noah…

-Sí. Necesito que no le diga nada a nadie, no hasta que haya tenido la suficiente confianza con los integrantes de la Orden para que confíen en mí.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre luchar contra ese Noah cuando estas débil, idiota?

-No estaba débil físicamente, pese que podría, y me equivoque, lamento decir que una parte de mi sigue siendo humana, tengo derecho a equivocarme.

-No lo niego, pero me sigues pareciendo idiota.-dijo Cross con la vista fija en el frente y una sonrisa juguetona.

-Deje de insultarme si no quiere salir de turismo por el mundo gracias a una parata mía, General Cross.-amenazo Kessha con una ceja arqueada. El general rio por lo bajo ante la amenaza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaban hacia estación para coger el tren que los llevaría de regreso a la Orden. El General Cross había tratado de darle esquinazo a Kessha en tres ocasiones, pero sin éxito. Kessha, quien llevaba a la pequeña Coraline en brazos se detuvo al sentir un tirón en su falda, encontrando al pequeño amigo de Tyki junto con sus dos compañeros, se puso a Coraline a la espalda y agarro a Cross para que este no se escapase, este protesto débilmente.

-Hola, señorita.- saludo alegremente el niño.

-Buenas tardes.-saludo a todos la Noah con una leve sonrisa, no tenia ánimos ni fuerza para sonreír abiertamente.

-¿te pasa algo?-pregunto el menor, preocupado.

-Otro de mis secretos, pequeño.

-Oh…bueno…

-Por cierto, me mentiste.-dijo Kessha mirando al niño con ojos perspicaces.

-¿En qué?- pregunto el niño desconcertado.

-Me dijiste que oíste la información de tu madre, pero eres huérfano.

-¡Oh! ¡Eso!-exclamo el niño con alegría.- ¡No fue una mentira! Mi madre es esta.-dijo señalando al hombre de su derecha, el cual llevaba un gorro gastado de lana.-Y el es mi padre.-dijo entonces señalando al de la melena de corte extraño. De inmediato le llovieron dos capones.- ¡Au!- se quejo.

-¡No nos llames así!-le dijeron, medio en broma los otros dos, sonrojados por la vergüenza y también por algo de ira. Kessha rio musicalmente.

-¡Ha reído!-dijo el niño con alegría.- ¡qué risa más bonita!-alabó.

-Gracias, y lamento decir que tengo algo de prisa. Sinceramente, espero que nos encontramos en otra ocasión.-les dijo ella dulcemente mientras se daba la vuelta.

-¡Yo también, Señorita!-se despidió el niño. -¡Espere!-llamo el niño por última vez. Kessha se volvió y el niño le entrego un pequeño paquete.-Tyki me lo dio para usted.

-Gracias.-dijo mientras se agachaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla, el niño se sonrojo.- Díselo a Tyki también de mi parte.

-Lo hare.-dijo el niño.- ¡Adiós, señorita!-se despidió y Kessha le hizo una seña de despedida también y soltó al General, quien había permanecido inmóvil todo el rato debido a la fuerza con la que era sujetado por Kessha.

-¿no vas a dejarme libre, eh?-dijo entonces Cross.

-No.

-Que lastima…-dijo él con una sonrisa mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

Una hora después ya se encontraban en un tren de regreso a la Orden y Marian Cross tenía cara de pocos amigos a medida que pasaba en tiempo, lo último que le apetecía era ir a la Orden de nuevo. Kessha se encontraba sentada a su lado y Coraline, aun desmallada, se encontraba tumbada en un banco justo en frente. La Noah se levanto varias veces a comprobar el tatuaje, la respiración y la temperatura de Coraline, con gesto impasible pero preocupada en el fondo.

-¿No va a preguntarme nada en absoluto, General Cross?-pregunto sutilmente entonces Kessha, rompiendo el silencio que les rodeaba cuando se sentó por tercera vez.

-No preguntare si no estoy seguro de si vas a decirme la verdad, es gastar tiempo.- respondió el General, con gesto serio pero mirada divertida.

-Yo no miento, General Cross.-dijo Kessha con pesadez, mirándolo mientras sus labios se convertían en una fina línea tras pronunciar esas palabras.

-Muy bien, en tal caso…

-Adelante…-lo invito ella enderezando su posición.

El General le pregunto sobre sus habilidades y poderes como Noah, sobre su pasado y su relación con cada uno de su familia. Kessha no pudo responder a todas las preguntas dado que sus recuerdos no estaban completos.

-¿Qué era lo que ataco a Coraline?-pregunto entonces el General, Kessha se tenso levemente y frunció el ceño, sin comprender o no queriendo comprender la pregunta, lo que obligo a Marian Cross a tener que explicarse.- El Noah dijo algo así como "Sal ahora",-aclaró.- si hubieras sido tu, esas palabras no hubieran tenido que ser pronunciadas, ¿no es así?-dedujo el General, Kessha estrecho los ojos al darse cuenta de algo.

-Usted pudo haberme parado… ¡usted pudo haberme parado!-repito con las pupilas tan finas como alfileres. Cross no respondió, pero tampoco desvió la mirada, se quedo mirando a Kessha fijamente, esta no se acobardo pero se tranquilizo, no tenía sentido ponerse hecha una furia ahora que todo había pasado.-Esa cosa que ataco a Coraline… fue mi otro yo, Instintos.-dijo mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad.

-Que nombre tan poco original…-comento Cross, tratando de darle humor al asunto.

-No es un nombre, es lo que es.

-Explícate.- pidió él entonces.

-Instintos, como su propio nombre indica, son mis instintos reprimidos como Noah, está formada del impulso y el asco que le tengo como Noah al servicio del Conde, por mis egoístas deseos de ser libre, por el odio a la humanidad y por materia oscura.-explico pacientemente ella.- Si le doy un nombre o le permito ponerse uno, sería como aceptar su independencia, es decir, que ese monstruo ya no soy yo, y no es así.-dijo por ultimo ella con determinación.

-Muy bien, creo que no hare más preguntas de momento.-dijo mientras miraba a Coraline.

Kessha miro también y percibió como la velocidad de la respiración de la misma se aceleraba levemente y esta abría con aturdimiento los ojos. Se había despertado.

-¡Coraline!-exclamo Kessha levantándose cuando esta se incorporo. Extendió una mano hacia ella, con el fin de acariciar su cabeza pero al llegar cerca de la pequeña, lo que ocurrió hizo que frenase en seco. Coraline la miro con miedo, comenzó a temblar y cerró los ojos fuertemente. La mano de Kessha quedo a unos centímetros sobre la cabeza de Coraline unos segundos más, el rostro de la Noah se ensombreció, apretó la mano en un puño, aparto el brazo y lo dejo caer al lado de sus caderas.-Me alegro de que estés bien.-dijo mientras retrocedía, por alguna razón la palabra" monstruo" no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza. Coraline abrió los ojos y vio, por primera y quizá última vez, el rostro afligido de Kessha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola, muchísimas gracias por leer mi fanfic! Lamento haber hecho tan corto este capítulo… ¡Pero se lo compensaré en el próximo! ¡Tengo un gran noticia que dar~!

(…silencio…)

Kanda (enfadado y borde).-Habla ya, maldita sea…

Yo (frunciendo el ceño).-¡Pídelo por favor!

Kanda (saca a Mugen, listo para ensartarme).-Habla.

Yo.-Va-vale, ya voy… ¡En el próximo capítulo va a aparecer un nuevo personaje!(salta con alegría) ¡Y será tu pareja!

Kanda.-¡Ahora vas a morir!(intentando atraparme y rompiendo todita mi habitación con sus espadazos)

Yo.- ¡Eso lo voy a tener que arreglar yo! ToT (salgo corriendo con Kanda pisándome los talones)

Allen.- ¡Bakanda, deja tranquila a Evertein-san! ¡Que se ha esforzado mucho en hacer el capitulo y en idear es siguiente!

Kanda.-Tú no tienes vela en este entierro, Moyashi.

Allen.-¡Es Allen, Bakanda!

Kessha (de MUY mal humor).- ¡SILENCIO! ¡Estoy trabajando!

…silencio absoluto…

Yo.- ¿Kessha? (susurro)

Kessha.-Dime.

Yo.- ¿Qué haces?

Kessha.-El regalo de Lidya, no puedo concentrarme con todos los gritos de Yuu y el maldito Walker, además de que estoy cabreada por no sé qué razón…

Yo.-En fin…será por problemas…Me despido aquí dejo el **Perfil de Galatea**-susurro-Kanda no sabe quién es aun jajajaja, ¡Adiós y espero que le guste, sinceramente y también espero seguir viva para el próximo capítulo!

*Nombre: **Galatea of Dreams**  
>* Nombre oculto: Evertein. (Significado de ese nombre: La Cantante de Dios y la Luz oculta de Dios)<p>

*Edad: 15 años

*Raza: ¿?

*Habilidad: Maneja el mundo Espiritual; puede ver el alma y el aura de las personas, aparte de que también puede ver espíritus (tanto de akuma como otros). Maestra de Ilusiones.

*Bando: Esta con los Exorcistas.

*Inocencia: Voz de Dios  
>Su canto es más poderoso que cualquier ataque físico.<br>Es capaz de crear vida a su alrededor.

Sincronización con la Inocencia: Máxima.

*D. Física: Hermosísima joven de cabello rosado como las flores de Cerezo, ojos multicolores (azul marino, azul claro, verde, amarillo...), de bella y seductora figura femenina y piel levemente tostada.

*D. psicológica: Dulce y cariñosa, aprecia la vida y protege no solo a los suyos, sino a toda la Humanidad. Sabia y bondadosa. Su furia puede ser terrible aunque no suele enfadarse.

*Curiosidades: No suele hablar, por ello, se expresa escribiendo en un cuaderno. Únicamente pronuncia un nombre: Kanda. Esto es debido a su enamoramiento y a su forma de ver el alma de Kanda. Siente fascinación por el alma y el propio Allen Walker.  
>Canta sin letra, como los pájaros.<p> 


	12. Capitulo 12: Galatea, la Cantante

Capitulo 12

Días mas tarde llegaron de nuevo a la Orden, durante el trayecto ni Coraline ni Kessha cruzaron una sola mirada o palabra. Llegaron a la Orden en plena tormenta, los truenos resonaban como cañonazos y la lluvia era tan potente que parecía clavarse como agujas en la piel de los tres caminantes, el aire estaba impregnado de humedad. Por suerte la tormenta había estallado cuando ya estaban casi en el interior del túnel que llevaba a la Orden. Una vez entraron en la misma, se oyeron dos suspiros, uno de frustración, por parte del General Cross y otro de alivio por parte de la pequeña Coraline.

Kessha, sin decir nada desapareció del lado de sus dos compañeros y deambulo por la Orden, estaba tranquila, únicamente resonaban los fuertes truenos. Fue entonces cuando lloros y lamentos llegaron a sus oídos, se movió como una sombra por los pasillos de la orden, siguiendo ese leve murmullo triste. Pronto se encontró en una sala llena de ataúdes, los buscadores lloraban sobre los mismos y pronto diviso a Komui y se acerco. El aroma a muerte era claro.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-pregunto, cuando llego a su lado.

-Han caído 70 buscadores y un exorcista.- Kessha proceso la elevada cifra en segundos.

- Apenas ha comenzado esto.-dijo con bufido al saber que una Inocencia había sido destruida y había muerto gente. Miro a todos los ataúdes y los rostros tristes de otros buscadores, derramando lágrimas amargas por sus compañeros caídos. La Noah entorno los ojos.

Coraline apareció en esa misma sala minutos después, en brazos de Cross. Kessha la miro una sola vez, la menor desvió la mirada al instante, y luego le pregunto lo siguiente a Komui:

-¿Todos aquí son creyentes de Dios?-pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

-Así es. -respondió el supervisor con gesto serio.

-Ahora vuelvo.-dicho esto, la bella Noah desapareció de allí durante un minuto exacto.

Es ese minuto, llegaron Allen Walker y Lenalee de sus respetivas habitaciones con gesto triste, por la cifra de muertos y por el exorcista caído.

-Han muerto muchos…-dijo con dolor Lenalee.

-Si…

-Ya estoy aquí. –anunció la hermosa exorcista de ojos esmeralda, traía su precioso violín negro en la mano.

-¿Qué se supone que harás con eso?-pregunto Cross entonces, arqueando una ceja, divertido.

-Hacérselo tragar.-dijo con sarcasmo la Noah.- Voy a tocar, general.

-Oh…

Kessha no reparo en ningún momento en las miradas que le dirían Allen o Lenalee, simplemente avanzo hacia el centro de la sala, el eco de sus pasos iba acallando los lloros y las palabras lastimeras a su paso. Una vez llego, se coloco en posición, cerró los ojos y comenzó a tocar el Ave María con el violín, una melodía hermosa, suave y fluyente como la miel, dulce e iluminadora que llego al corazón de todos, prometiéndoles un mañana y brindándoles la cálida luz de la esperanza. El sonido vibrante y cálido del violín negro era tranquilizador y soñador, un dulce adiós que prometía un reencuentro. Las notas se hacían transparentes y penetrantes. El sonido comenzó a bajar, y nadie oso decir nada hasta que la última nota se disipo en el aire. Los ojos esmeraldas de Kessha se abrieron de manera lenta, y se aparto el violín del cuello, comenzando a andar para marcharse de allí, se fijo en que muchos lloraban en silencio, pero la mayoría de la gente ahora estaba más tranquila, los ojos de Kessha se posaron en Allen, Lenalee y Coraline, los tres habían cerrado los ojos, dejándose llevar por la melodía y aun estaban en el limbo. Su corazón palpito demasiado fuerte una sola vez y aquello fue el indicio de que, de nuevo, Instintos estaba dando problemas, su boca se torció levemente, con algo de fastidio unos segundos.

Se marcho de la sala sin decir una sola palabra mas pero se detuvo a pocos metros después de la salida al sentir unos pasos corriendo había ella, se volvió. Un joven buscador corría en su dirección, no debía de tener más de 23 años, algo bajito pero delgado, rubio y de ojos caramelo se acerco rápidamente a ella y le cogió de la mano izquierda, la cual estaba libre del violín.

-Gracias, muchísimas gracias.- agradeció el buscador con lágrimas en los ojos, Kessha se sorprendió, no se esperaba eso.

-No tiene por qué darlas.

-Yo creo que si, a muchos de los que están en el interior de aquella sala les has…por decirlo de alguna forma, hecho más fácil en trayecto de la despedida.

-Oh…me alegra haber sido de utilidad.-le sonrió al joven, este le devolvió la sonrisa.-Debo irme, no me siento muy bien, espero que nos encontremos de nuevo.- el chico la soltó despacio y ella hizo una reverencia elegante y grácil.-Hasta pronto.-se despidió la menor con una sonrisa. Cuando el chico parpadeo, ella ya no está allí.

Un fuerte portazo que casi hace la puerta de la habitación de Kessha giratoria resonó en toda la torre cuando la Noah llego a su habitación. Kessha soltó un jadeo cuando cerró la puerta y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-Mierda.-jadeo.-No ahora…-se agarro el pecho, su tatuaje le ardía. Unos golpes resonaron suavemente en la puerta.

-¿Kessha, estas bien? Abre la puerta.-dijo Allen.

-Ahora no puedo, Walker. Más tarde.

-He hablado con Coraline y me ha contado un par de cosas.- insistió con voz preocupada el chico de cabellos de plata.

-Hablamos luego, Walker…

-Necesi—No termino la frase, la puerta se abrió y una mano lo arrastro para dentro y lo golpeo salvajemente contra una de las paredes. -cht…-se quejo, luego miro a Kessha, su rostro no refleja nada, pero tenía una mano en el pecho y con la otra lo agarraba del cuello, sus ojos expresaban dolor y tenía algo de sudor en el rostro, las pupilas de la Noah ahora solo eran dos finas rendijas que daban bastante miedo.

-Habla.- soltó de mal humor la Noah.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-tienes dos opciones, o hablas de lo que verdaderamente me interesa en lugar de hacer preguntas que no contestare o te largas si no quieres morir joven.-habló la temeraria exorcista mientras presionaba su cuello un poco mas.-perdona…-lo soltó con brusquedad y Allen cayó al suelo, soltando un jadeo. Cayo de tal forma que se quedo sentado, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, el exorcista hizo amago de levantarse, mirando a la joven con preocupación, mas no pudo incorporarse. El cuerpo de Kessha se deslizo suavemente sobre el suyo, agarrándole levemente del uniforme, con la cabeza enterrada en el pecho del Payaso de Dios, tembló levemente y, la mano izquierda de Allen se poso sobre el cabello rizado de Kessha, acariciándolo con suavidad. –Quédate así un poco más, Walker… -susurro con voz neutra la chica.-voy a terminar con esto…-al decir estas palabras, la respiración de la Noah, así como los latidos de su corazón de redujeron hasta un punto casi extremo. Allen sintió como el cuerpo de Kessha comenzaba a pesar más, como si estuviera muerta, se preocupo, pero no tuvo el valor de moverse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Mente/Mundo interior de Kessha -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bueno, ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de darme problemas?-espeto Kessha de mal humor a Instintos, con los brazos en jarras.

-Cuando me des lo que quiero.- respondió su reflejo con una nota de diversión en la voz mientras hacía chocar a Kessha contra un muro y comenzaba a propinarle fuertes golpes y arañazos.

-Ya te dije que no te lo daré.-dijo Kessha mientras soportaba los golpes.

-En ese caso intenta destruirme.-dijo con aburrimiento Instintos.

-Eso tampoco puedo hacerlo.-dijo con cansancio la Noah.- Tú eres parte de mi, y no voy a volverme más débil de lo que soy.

-Exacto, eres débil. Por culpa de esos sentimientos que guardas como si fueran tesoros, esos estúpidos sentimientos… por Miranda, Coraline y los demás exorcistas y sobre todo el estúpido Payaso ese, Allen Walker, que no merece ni que lo mires…

-¿ah? Suenas celosa…-se rio la Noah, dándole un gran giro a la conversación.- Te olvidas de Tyki.

-¿…?

-Temor, odio, deseo, pasión, obsesión, amistad, desenfreno y…-la última palabra se le atraganto en los labios, pero la dijo.- amor. Son sentimientos que no debo tener…puesto que soy solo un arma pero ciertamente quiero proteger esos sentimientos, aunque me cueste la vida, aunque no pueda sacrificarme por ellos debido a mi deber, eso no implica que no pueda protegerlos.-Paró un certero golpe de su reflejo con facilidad.- Estos sentimientos me hacen fuerte. Este deseo me hace fuerte. –el cuerpo de Kessha se tenso mientras su reflejo comenzaba mudar de expresión, de una tranquila y arrogante a una de frustración y miedo.-Mientras más fuerte soy yo, más débil eres tú… por que este será el deseo por el que voy a intentar vivir. Porque ya no seré más egoísta.-dijo con decisión y determinación.- Porque aquí mismo, yo te sello.

-¡Ja! Eso no te es po- el reflejo se calló abruptamente, porque, cuando intentaba dar otro golpe, una fina cadena blanca retuvo su mano, acto seguido muchas más comenzaron a envolverla.- Maldita sea, ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto moviéndose con brusquedad.

-Mis cadenas.-dijo Kessha con leve agonía. Instintos levanto la mirada y vio que Kessha poseía dos grandes alas blancas ensangrentadas, semitransparentes, encadenadas por millones de finas cadenas de múltiples colores.-Las cadenas que me atan a la Humanidad, cada una es una vida humana.

-¿Por qué demonios me atrás con ellas?-pregunto el reflejo con asco.

-Porque voy a compartir mi carga contigo, mi otro yo.- respondió la Noah y Instintos se retorció de dolor en el suelo, las cadenas, le causaban mas repulsión que la Inocencia en estado puro y más daño, cuando una se rompía otra se creaba, se clavaban en su piel y en su carne, sentía como se agarraban a cada fibra de si, soltaba mudos jadeos de dolor. En ese momento Instintos, la otra mitad de Kessha comprendió porque querían ser libres, aquella carga era pesada, agobiante y sobre todo, dolorosa.-Perdiste y yo gane.- no había alegría en su voz cuando pronuncio esas palabras, únicamente había expresado un hecho.

-Solo por esta odiosa vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lentamente Kessha volvió en sí y su cuerpo recupero su ligereza habitual, la joven sintió que Allen aun acariciaba sus cabellos y levanto la mirada. El exorcista, por su parte bajo la mirada al notar la vida en el cuerpo de su "amiga" y los ojos plateados del chico se juntaron con los ojos esmeraldas de Kessha, comenzando un suave hechizo del que ninguno de los dos podía ni quería escapar. La Noah se sorprendió, Allen que no tendría más de 16 años, tenía un aspecto más maduro que la última vez que lo vio. Más fuerte, más seguro, más…Neah. Y a la Noah de la Esperanza se le antojo, de súbito, besarlo y acariciar el cabello blanco de chico_. _Y eso hizo. Se deslizo suavemente por encima del uniforme del exorcista y junto los labios del mismo con los suyos, no en un beso fuerte pero si expresivo, suavemente paso sus manos por el cuello del joven, con tranquilidad. Kessha no hizo ademan de mover sus suaves labios sobre los de Allen, mas bien, espero un suave empujón por parte del joven, el cual no llego. Se oyó el eco de unos pasos ligeros y suaves, que pusieron en marcha de nuevo el perfecto sistema nervioso de la Noah. Los labios de Kessha se despegaron con sensualidad y lentitud de los labios del joven, este, por su parte estaba aun sumergido en el hechizo que parecía haberse situado sobre ambos.

Kessha se levanto grácilmente y ayudo a Allen a levantarse, justo en ese momento sintió detenerse los pasos, dudosos ante su puerta. Kessha fue perfectamente consciente de la respiración, los escalofríos, el miedo y los nervios de la persona que había situada frente a la puerta de su habitación. Miro a Allen y lo sacudió, este volvió en sí.

-¿…eh…?-el exorcista la miro, como si acabase de despertar de un sueño y ella no perdió la oportunidad de hacerlo marcharse de su habitación. Sintió una pequeñísima punzada de arrepentimiento por el beso que le había robado a Allen, mas no lo dijo.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar más tarde, hay alguien en la puerta con la que tengo que tratar un asunto importante.-Kessha hablo con suavidad y dulzura, y Allen parpadeo tres veces y luego se despejo por completo. Kessha sonrió ampliamente y conto hasta tres. 1. Allen se sonrojo.-¿qu-que me…?-2. Habla nervioso, próximo al enfado -¿¡Qué Demonios…?-3, explosión de sentimientos. Kessha soltó una risita, cogió a Allen y abrió la puerta.-¿¡POR QUE DIABLOS…?-Kessha cogió a Coraline con cuidado y rapidez, lanzando al exorcista por los aires y dándole con la puerta en las narices. Luego comenzó a reír con ganas, realmente no le había besado por diversión, sino por un sentimiento cálido y dulce que había surgido de súbito en su interior pero le resultaba gracioso las diferentes reacciones y expresiones del exorcista.

Respiro hondo y se sereno rápidamente. Luego tomaría el castigo necesario por su diversión con Allen. Ahora había un tema más importante. Coraline.

La menor la miraba con algo parecido a la nostalgia, se había separado de la Noah y estaba a una prudente distancia, dudando entre hacer lo que su mente racional le pedía a gritos, es decir, escapar, o quedarse y exigir respuestas para volver a la misma situación de antes como el pedía su corazón.

Coraline, a pesar de su edad, era una persona que había sufrido mucho, y eso la había convertido en una persona fuerte, aun que no suficiente aun para enfrentarse a un Noah como Kessha pero cogió todo el valor que pudo y trato de hablar, se quedo horrorizada cuando vio que no podía emitir ningún sonido y sintió sus piernas temblar. Kessha no supo con certeza lo que pasaba por la mente de la menor pero su cuerpo si reacciono solo, se acerco con pasos rápidos y sutiles y sus manos recorrieron lentamente las mejillas de la menor empapadas de lágrimas ahora.

-Perdóname.- repitió la mayor con arrepentimiento, tal y como había hecho cuando había vuelto en si la semana pasada mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas.- No tienes que esforzarte en estar conmigo si me tienes miedo. -pensó algo durante unos segundos y luego hablo.- Pediré que me trasladen de base si así lo deseas.

-¡Eso no!-grito la menor con fuerza, rompiendo el silencio y abrazándose a la Noah, esta sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.- Perdóname a mi también…estaba muy…

-Asustada.-completo la Noah con gesto serio, se aparto.- El mundo en que has entrado es aterrador, traicionero e injusto. El miedo ahora es tu peor aliado y la prudencia tu único medio de subsistencia, Coraline, no puedes abandonarlo, la única forma seria morir. –dicho esto la miro a los ojos y ella le devolvió una mirada de incertidumbre pero de determinación.

-Seré mas fuerte para no ser una carga para ti, ni para nadie- anuncio la pequeña con determinación, Kessha asintió.

-Que así sea…por cierto-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.-¿Dónde está Yuu?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En algún lugar recóndito del mundo, la paz reinante en una enorme selva se veía perturbada por los gritos enfurecidos de cierto samurái y las disculpas entrecortadas de cierto pelirrojo.

-¡Maldito conejo! ¡Vas a morir!-gritaba un enfurecido Kanda, con el cabello suelto y dando espadazos certeros hacia Lavi, quien esquivaba los mismos como podía.

-¡Ya te dije que lo siento, Yuu!-gritaba corriendo como loco Lavi por la selva.- ¡Para ya de perseguirme, nos estamos desviando del camino!

-¡Pues déjate atrapar de una maltita vez, odioso conejo!

-¡Eso ni loco!

-¡pero si ya lo estas!-replico el de cabello azulado con furia.

Kanda siguió persiguiendo a un cansado y aterrorizado Lavi hasta que entro la noche, y Lavi se perdió entre los arboles del bosque, Kanda, aun cabreado lo buscaba. La noche era brillante y tranquilo, el ruido de los grillos y el acunar de suave viento resonaba y acaricia dulcemente a Kanda, la Luna estaba llena esa noche y las estrellas palpitaban cuan intermitente luces de diamante. Los pasos del apuesto samurái se detuvieron al divisar luces en la lejanía, comenzó a avanzar más deprisa, creyendo que el otro exorcista allí se hallaba, mas grande fue su sorpresa cuando en su lugar encontró un inquietante, fascinante y maravilloso espectáculo. La maleza y los arboles parecían apartarse a su paso, dejando ver un luminoso lago. Entonces escucho.

Una preciosa voz, más hermosa que la de una diosa, lleno sus oídos en una melodía lenta y suave, conmovedora y maravillosa que carecía de palabras. La escena que se representaba ante él sería una que jamás olvidaría. Una hermosa joven de exóticos y largos cabellos rosas como las flores de cerezo bailaba magistralmente sobre el agua, unas extrañas bolas luminosas danzaban con ella y el fondo del lago parecía ser de brillantes piedras preciosas. Kanda se quedo hipnotizado por la melodía y los movimientos gráciles, suaves y agiles provenientes de la joven. La chica tenia la tez tostada, y un cuerpo delgado pero fibroso, sus curvas eran sensuales y perfectamente delineadas, blancos tatuajes con forma de flores estaban tallados en sus manos y pies desnudos. Su cuerpo únicamente estaba cubierto por una fina tela de color azul cielo con dibujos de nubes que realmente parecían formar parte del claro telar cósmico. Las pulseras y tobilleras doradas que se encontraban es su cuerpo tintineaban al paso de su baile mientras ella trazaba suaves dibujos en el aire. En el aire flotaban, cuan lluvia, pélalos de cerezo haciendo aun más increíble la escena, pero todo sueño ha de llegar a su final y el acto se vio interrumpido por un grito.

-¡YUU!-se oyó el grito lejano de Lavi. Ahora Kanda si que deseo matarlo.

La música se detuvo y, como si todo hubiera sido un ilusión, fue desapareciendo, todo excepto la chica, que miro en su dirección, y le sonrió. Se acerco al samurái como si aun estuviese bailando. Kanda se quedo completamente hipnotizado por los ojos de la joven, eran como dos sabias y profundas cuevas llenas de una gran variedad de piedras preciosas. La chica se detuvo a unos metros de él y señalo en dirección al norte y luego le hizo una señal para que la siguiera. Entre la maleza apareció Lavi de repente.

-¡Yuu! ¿Dónde es-?-el exorcista pelirrojo se calló al ver a la exótica joven mirarlo con curiosidad.- ¡STIKE!-chillo histérico Lavi cuando la miro durante unos segundos. La chica pareció asustarse y salió corriendo, mirando a Kanda por última vez.

-Maldito conejo.-dijo Kanda propinándole un fuerte puñetazo mientras corría detrás de la exótica chica.

Kanda y Lavi corrieron detrás de la chica durante lo que parecieron ser horas, Kanda no sabía muy bien porque la perseguía pero tenía el presentimiento de que ella o alguien cercano a la misma poseía la Inocencia que estaban buscando, luego había otra razón que no se quería ni plantear. No fue nada fácil atraparla, la chica corría muy deprisa y esquivaba los matorrales, lianas y raíces con gracilidad y velocidad. Para cuando lograron alcanzarla ella ya los había guiado hacia un pueblo. Casas austeras y antiguas estaban construidas apiñada y toscamente sobre un suelo algo árido. Kanda examino con frialdad todo a su alrededor, en busca de la joven de cabellos rosados. La encontró saliendo de una de las casa, con un bello cuaderno en las manos, se dirigía hacia ellos. Ya era noche cerrada.

-"Bienvenidos a mi pueblo"-escribió la joven y luego les mostro el cuaderno con una sonrisa. Ambos exorcistas parecieron sorprendidos, no se esperaban que la joven fuese muda, sobretodo Kanda, quien la había oído cantar.

-¿Eres muda?-pregunto Lavi amablemente, la chica lo miro, le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.- Entonces…

-Galatea no habla, simplemente porque no quiere.- intervino una anciana con tatuajes en las mejillas en forma de flores. Miro a la menor e hizo una cortés reverencia para luego mirar a los exorcistas con recelo.- ¿Qué habéis venido a hacer aquí, gente oscura?

Galatea intervino de nuevo, sabía perfectamente lo que podría pasarles a los exorcistas si se quedaban sin permiso. Pero Lavi hablo primero:

-Venimos porque aquí hay algo llamado Inocencia y esta chica parece ser que nos ha guiado hasta aqui...- dijo amablemente Lavi tapándole la boca al samurái para que no soltase nada indecoroso.- solo inspeccionaremos la zona y después nos iremos.

-No tener d…-comenzó a decir la anciana, pero el resto de palabras murieron en su boca cuando Galatea tiro de su mano, llamando su atención mientras le mostraba su cuaderno.

-"Déjalos, yo los traje aquí."-había escrito en su cuaderno la exótica joven, segundos después se giro hacia los exorcistas con una sonrisa y velozmente escribió en su cuaderno.- "Tienen mi permiso para quedarse aquí lo que deseen, pero me gustaría saber sus nombres".

-Yo me llamo Lavi y este de aquí es Kanda Yuu.-dijo el pelirrojo con su habitual humor y sin soltar a Kanda. Este, por su parte, se deshizo de la mano que mantenía prisionera su boca y se aparto del otro, mirándolo con deseos de matarlo.- Por cierto, Galatea.- la nombrada lo miro.-Escribiste :"mi permiso". ¿Eres alguien importante aquí?

-Galatea es la reencarnación de la Cantante. Ella es la que ha salvado este pueblo incontables veces de los Monstruos.-intervino la anciana con voz agradecida, mirando a la joven.- Ella manda en ese pueblo.

-¿A qué se refiere con "monstruos"?-pregunto entonces Kanda con frialdad.

-"Quiere decir que son demonios que se meten en el cuerpo de las personas muertas que van asesinando a gente cuando toman su forma real."-escribió Galatea, mostrándole al samurái su cuaderno.- "Aquí no hablamos de esto, perturba a mis gentes, seguidme."- y cuando Kanda le devolvió el cuaderno ella echo a andar en dirección al pueblo.

Traspasar el mismo no les llevo más de diez minutos, a medida que lo traspasaban, se alzaba cerca de allí un alto templo que supusieron, era el hogar de la joven. Entraron allí, junto con la anciana, Galatea les indico un lugar donde descansar, todos se sentaron en un lugar lleno de mantas de extraños diseños y cojines. La joven sonrió y se fue a cocinar algo para sus invitados para luego proceder con la charla. En aquel tiempo, Lavi hablo con la anciana mientras Kanda meditaba sobre Galatea, había bastante cosas que le daban la certeza de que ella fuese la poseedora de la Inocencia, pero no comprendía el porqué la había perseguido de forma tan desesperada cuando había escapado, ni porque sentía una inmensa tranquilidad en su pecho cuando ella estaba cerca. Prefirió dejar lo último para después y prestar atención a lo que Lavi y la anciana hablaban.

-Dígame ¿Por qué creen que es la reencarnación de una diosa?-pregunto Lavi, con rostro serio.

-Hay muchas leyendas en este lugar y en los alrededores, la leyenda de la Cantante es una de las más acertadas, luego está la de la Estatua que es un mito griego antiguo.

-Cuéntenoslas todas.-ordeno Kanda con mirada fría.

-Por favor.- añadió Lavi mirando con diversión a su compañero.

-Bien, aunque solo os puedo contar la segunda.-dijo la anciana tomando un tono nupcial.- _Hace mucho tiempo, Pigmalión, Rey de Chipre, buscaba una mujer a la que amar y así olvidar sus anteriores penas, al no hallarla, empezó a esculpir una estatua de mujer con rasgos perfectos y hermosos. Así, realizó la estatua de una joven, a la que llamó Galatea, tan perfecta y tan hermosa que se enamoró de ella perdidamente. El rey se sentía atraído por su propia obra, y no podía dejar de pensar en su amada de marfil. En una de las grandes celebraciones en honor a la diosa Afrodita que se celebraba en la isla, Pigmalión suplicó a la diosa que diera vida a su amada estatua. La diosa, que estaba dispuesta a atenderlo espero a que el retornase a su hogar para hacer su deseo realidad. Al volver a casa, Pigmalión, contempló la estatua durante horas. El artista se levantó, y besó a la estatua en un impulso. Pigmalión ya no sintió los helados labios de marfil, sino que sintió una suave y cálida piel en sus labios. Volvió a besarla, y la estatua cobró vida, enamorándose perdidamente de su creador. Ambos cayeron dormidos al instante._

_Cuando Pigmalión despertó en lugar de la estatua se hallaba Afrodita, que le dijo "Mereces la felicidad, amala y defiéndela del mal". De esa forma Galatea se transformó en una mujer real. _

-Hermosa historia aunque no comprendo que tiene que ver.-dijo Lavi, pensativo.

-Eso es porque no puedes comprender el contexto de la historia ya que no te he contado la primera, de esta forma-siguió explicando.- Galatea solo podrá irse de aquí cuando encuentre a su "escultor"-dijo la anciana secamente mirando a Kanda.

Todos los presentes en esa sala escucharon un leve gruñido por parte de la chica de cabellos rosados. Galatea avanzo con una bandeja en las manos y sirvió una infusión a los presentes, después se giro grácilmente y miro a Kanda. Este clavo su oscura mirada en los ojos multicolores de la joven, buceando en ellos. De repente al samurái se le ocurrió comparar a Galatea con Kessha. Los oscuros ojos del samurái descendieron por el cuerpo de Galatea suavemente, analizándola. Esta soporto el examen con paciencia, arqueando una ceja por la inspección. Mientras tanto la anciana miraba con los ojos como platos tanto al samurái como a Galatea, al joven por el descaro y a la chica por soportarlo.

Kanda, al comparar las dos bellezas supo que eran diferentes. Aunque la belleza de ambas era sobrenatural y a simple vista podían ser similares, había unas diferencias fundamentales: la hermosura de Kessha era absorbente, única e impactante, como un agujero negro que todo lo absorbe mientras que la belleza de Galatea era más dulce y tranquila, que encantaba poco a poco, que hechizaba con el tiempo, similar a la suave brisa de verano. Parpadeo, ni el mismo podía creer lo que había estado razonando.

-Kanda.-la voz de Galatea sonó suave, cálida y dulce, como si estuviese hablando un amanecer, llamando la atención de los presentes, que se quedaron hechizados por la voz. Galatea avanzo a gatas por las mantas hasta colarse entre las piernas de Kanda. Este se quedo en shock.- Kanda.- repitió mientras le ponía una mano en el corazón.

En ese momento el tiempo pareció detenerse, las figuras de Lavi y la anciana desaparecieron junto con el suelo, las paredes y casi hasta el aire. El universo se deshizo cuando ella lo llamo. Para cuando consiguió romper el hechizo que parecía haberse instalado tanto en su cuerpo como en su mente, se dio cuenta de que Galatea le había quitado el uniforme y la camisa y miraba fijamente la marca en su pecho, con gesto triste. La menor movió su mano desde el corazón del joven hasta el lugar donde estaba situada una extraña marca, el mayor cerró los ojos un momento disfrutando del roce para luego abrirlos, sin alarmarse en lo más mínimo. Se sorprendió cuando sobre la cabeza de la chica, como por arte de magia, aparecieron letras.

-"¿Duele?"

-No.-fue la respuesta del samurái.-No duele.

-"¿Y…aquí?"-preguntaron las mágicas palabras mientras Galatea movía su mano de nuevo al corazón de Kanda.

Kanda al principio no comprendió lo que quería decir pero su mente trabajo deprisa y pronto comprendió, miro con sorpresa a la joven ¿Galatea realmente había leído su alma?

De repente, la ilusión se desvaneció y Kanda se vio sentado de nuevo en las mantas, con Lavi charlando con la anciana como si nada hubiese pasado y vio a Galatea, anteriormente sentada mirándolo salir corriendo de pronto.

-¿Galatea?-pregunto en un grito la anciana al darse cuenta de la carrera de la muchacha.- ¿de nuevo monstruos?-susurro y salió corriendo tan rápido como su viejo cuerpo le permitió. Kanda y Lavi se levantaron con rapidez y corrieron a la salida del templo. Su sorpresa fue monumental al hallar a más de cincuenta akumas rodeando la zona.- ¿nuevo ataque? Por la Diosa… ¡son más que la última vez!

-¿Estos akumas provienen de aquí?-pregunto Kanda activando su Inocencia.

-No, vienen de algún otro lugar, de eso estoy segura.- respondió la anciana.

-Entonces… ¿no es la primare vez que pasa esto?-pregunto Lavi, listo para atacar ya.

-Desde que Galatea cumplió los 4 años.

Los ojos de Kanda y de Lavi se posaron, sorprendidos en la chica de cabellos rosas, que había comenzado a cantar hace un rato, Kanda se dio cuenta de que todos los akumas próximos a la gente, incluidos los proyectiles que lanzaban explotaban sin hacer el menor daño a las gentes, las cuales transitaban como si nada, parecía ya muy acostumbradas a eso.

-Parece que no requiere nuestra ayuda.-dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-Ya no hay duda, ella tiene lo que buscamos.-dijo Kanda en un susurro que Lavi si que oyó, y le pareció que Kanda lo decía con algo similar a la alegría y la diversión.

En menos de cinco minutos todos los akumas ya estaban muertos, y sus almas liberadas, la gente rompió en gritos de alegría, dándole las gracias a la que ellos denominaban la Cantante y estaba muy claro el porqué de la leyenda. Galatea se volvió y clavo su mirada multicolor en las tres figuras, y con una suave sonrisa se fue acercando.

-No esperábamos menos de ti, Cantante.-dijo en tono solemne la anciana haciendo una reverencia. Galatea sonrió.

-Esto…Galatea-llamo Lavi, la joven se volvió grácilmente y lo miro, atenta.- Necesitamos que vengas con nosotros a la Orden Oscura…

-Conejo, para la próxima te explicas mejor…-dijo dándole un capón.

-¡Yuu!-se quejo el pelirrojo y luego miro a Galatea.- Si vienes con nosotros estas gentes dejaran de sufrir el acoso de los akumas, dado que lo único que desean obtener es esto.-dijo alzando la mano para ir a rozar la garganta de Galatea. La menor lo miro con comprensión y luego miro a la anciana.

-Recuerda que no puedes marcharte sin encontrarle a él…-le susurro la anciana a lo que Galatea sonrió y sobre ella aparecieron de nuevo letras doradas.

-"ya lo he encontrado"-se leyó en las letras y Galatea se dirigió a Kanda con paso lento, esperando ver si este retrocedía o la aceptaba. No se movió. Cuando Galatea llego a su destilo, los delgados y fibrosos brazos rodearon el cuello del samurái y sus labios perfectos se posaron sobre los de Kanda, después de repetir su nombre dos veces. El samurái no opuso, para sorpresa hasta del mismo, ningún tipo de resistencia, es más, cuando el joven quiso darse cuenta, sus manos rodeaban la cintura de la chica con delicadeza.- "Es él" –se pudo leer sobre su cabeza, dejando atónita a la anciana y por otro lado a Lavi.

El beso se corto por falta de aire y Galatea se aparto de Kanda suavemente.

-Creo que voy a dejar pasar esto…-dijo Lavi con cara de mártir tapándose el único ojo visible.

Kanda se había quedado en estado de shock al abrir los ojos, mientras Galatea se separa de el para girarse a mirar a Lavi y a anciana.

-"Este pueblo no sufrirá más ataques de monstruos."-Galatea miro a Lavi.-"¿debo irme con ustedes no es cierto?"

-Así es.- respondió un ahora malhumorado Kanda, Lavi se preparo para decirle a la menor que huyese, peor lo que ocurrió a continuación fu algo que ni siquiera Galatea se esperaba. Kanda agarro los delgados hombros de la menor y la atrajo de espaldas hacia si.-mas te vale que tengas tú la Inocencia, porque aunque no la tengas no voy a dejarte ir tan fácilmente.-le susurro al oído con una sonrisa arrogante, la Cantante se sonrojo.- recoge tus cosas, partimos al alba.-le dijo a Galatea mientras levantaba la mirada hacia Lavi y lo miraba asesinamente, dándole a entender que no admitía replicas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola de nuevo! Si, ya sé que tarde un montan en actualizar, si, es porque no había ideas y si, es porque había exámenes. Me disculpo por ello T^T

Galatea: "Tranquila Evertein-san, seguro que tus lectores te perdonan, después de todo, te quedo lindo el capitulo"-escribe en su cuaderno y me lo enseña.

Muchas gracias, eres muy buena, no como los otros…

Kanda: ¿Decías algo?-dice, bruto, como siempre y su característica aura asesina.-

¡No!¡No decía nada! –aterrorizada.-

Galatea: ¡Kanda! –le reprende y a él nombrado se le suaviza la expresión.

No sé cómo lo haces, Galatea, pero amansas a la bestia de Kanda con tu voz XD

Galatea: -sonríe.- "Bueno, hago lo que puedo"-ríe.-

Lavi: A mí me dejas de lado…-con un aura depresiva alrededor.-

¡Lavi! ¿De dónde saliste?

Lavi: Llevo aquí todo el tiempo…

¡Perdona…!

Lavi: ya, ya ¬¬

¡No te enfades, mira despide tú el capítulo de hoy, ya que Kessha no está! ¿Quieres?

Lavi: ¡Sí! -se recupera rápido.- ¡Adiós y esperamos que singan leyendo con interés los capítulos de Tiempos Cruzados! ¡Y por ultimo nos gustaría saber que opinan de la nueva pareja que ha hecho presencia hoy en el Capitulo~! ¡Comenten! –Hace un gesto con el brazo a modo de despedida.-

¡Adiós y gracias por leer~~!


End file.
